Des bénéfices d'être un chasseur sans espoir de vivre une vie normale
by Ezechielle
Summary: La Team free will se mobilise une nouvelle fois pour sauver le soldat Gabriel. Entre Dean à deux doigts de tirer à vue, Castiel qui ne sait plus qui soutenir et Sam qui se surprendrait presque à oublier que l'archange l'a obligé à plébisciter un médicament contre l'herpes génital, nos héros ne trouveront pas le repos de sitôt. Ou peut-être que si ? [Sam/Gabriel] [Dean/Castiel]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Elle sera composée de plusieurs chapitres (je ne sais pas encore de combien) et se concentrera surtout sur la naissance de la relation Sam/Gabriel, avec probablement mention de Dean/Castiel non établie au début, parce que ma foi, pourquoi s'en priver ? Je l'ai écrite dans un premier temps sur un ton léger mais j'ai vite été rattrapée par l'ambiance de Supernatural qui n'est pas toujours Pompelup, comme vous le savez. En résumé, il y aura de l'angst, de l'humour, des gros mots, de l'amour et du sexe ! Que demande le peuple ?

A vos mirettes, prêts, bonne lecture !

#########

Comme à son habitude, la Team free will s'était lancée à corps perdu dans une mission de sauvetage suicidaire. D'après les infos que Ketch leur avait transmises, Asmodeus était à deux doigts de finir de craquer le cerveau de Gabriel pour y injecter tout un tas d'ordres divers et variés. Certains étaient plutôt sympas comme « tuer Lucifer ». D'autres, en revanche, n'étaient pas top top, tel qu' « être un esclave à ma botte et me débarrasser de mes ennemis, y compris des deux frères qui commencent vraiment à me les briser menu ainsi que de leur ange dont le trenchcoat m'arrache la rétine». Ca faisait des années qu'il y travaillait mais lobotomiser un archange était autrement plus difficile que de manipuler un simple grouillot humain.

Autant dire que ça sentait le roussi pour les Winchester et pour Castiel. Pour avoir déjà eu à pâtir des pouvoirs de l'embrouilleur, ils n'avaient aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience. Ils avaient donc tout intérêt à agir vite. Et puis, l'idée que son grand frère soit retenu dans une geôle lugubre avait tendance à mettre Castiel en boule, ce qui n'était pas peu de chose.

Bref, sur le papier, leur plan était simple. Il consistait à investir les enfers grâce à une formule obscure que Ketch leur avait refilée, à démolir tous les démons qu'ils trouveraient sur leur passage en priant très fort pour qu'Asmodeus n'ait pas le temps de rappliquer, et d'embarquer Gabriel avec eux.

Un jeu d'enfants en somme.

Etonnement, tout se déroula à peu près comme prévu. La formule les téléporta juste à côté d'un groupe de démons qui tapaient tranquillement la discute, Sam faillit mourir étranglé et Dean se fit poignardé à trois reprises. Mais rien que Castiel ne puisse guérir. Ketch, qui n'avait pas voulu risquer de griller sa couverture, les avaient laissé se démerder. Mais il leur avait au moins indiqué où trouver Gabriel. C'était sans compter qu'en enfer, tous les couloirs et toutes les cellules se ressemblaient. Ils avaient bien cru s'être perdus plusieurs fois, mais ils avaient fini par arriver à bon port.

\- Hey, les gars, on y est, c'est celle-là ! S'exclama soudain Sam au détour d'un couloir à la vue d'une porte agrémentée de nombreux symboles anti anges.

Les autres le rejoignirent au pas de course tandis que le cadet tirait sur la trappe qui permettait de regarder à l'intérieur de la cellule. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine.

\- Bordel de merde…c'est lui ? Interrogea Dean derrière lui.

\- Oui, c'est bien Gabriel, confirma Castiel dans un souffle.

\- T'en es sur ? C'est pas évident de l'identifier dans cet état.

\- Je sais reconnaitre mon frère, Dean.

Le ton anormalement sec de l'ange fit sortir Sam de sa torpeur.

\- On doit effacer les glyphes pour que Cas puisse ouvrir la porte, allez !

Une fois la porte ouverte, Sam se précipita vers la silhouette enchevêtrée dans un amas de vêtements sales. Le dos courbé, il était assis sur un banc, ses cheveux gras cachant une partie de son visage. A leur entrée, il leva des yeux écarquillés vers eux et tous purent constater avec effroi que ses lèvres avaient été cousues.

Sam prit place à coté de lui et posa une main hésitante sur son bras.

\- Gabriel ? C'est Sam, tu me reconnais ?

L'archange tourna vers lui des yeux ambrés habités par une lueur de folie. Il acquiesça cependant d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Bien, réagit Sam en lui adressant un sourire timide. On va te faire sortir de là, t'en fais pas. Tu peux marcher ?

Le prisonnier fit mine de vouloir se relever en prenant appuis sur ses bras mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas capables de soutenir son poids.

\- Fantastique, marmonna Dean.

Son frère l'ignora et se tourna vers Castiel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se tenait droit, les yeux fixé sur Gabriel, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

\- Cas, tu peux le guérir ? Cas !

\- Je ne sais pas... finit par lui répondre l'ange sans le regarder. En tous cas, ça me prendra un moment. Il vaut mieux retourner au bunker avant que d'autres démons n'arrivent.

\- Ok, c'est rien je vais te porter, affirma Sam d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Ca va aller.

De retour chez eux, le cadet avait allongé précautionneusement Gabriel sur le canapé et Castiel avait entrepris de le soigner. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de traitements angéliques, il rejoignit les deux frères qui attendaient dans la salle de contrôle.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai été en mesure de faire grand chose. Guérir des humains ou des anges de mon rang est une chose mais un archange, c'est au delà de mes capacités... Il va lui falloir du temps et du repos pour se remettre.

\- Et pour ses lèvres ? Le questionna Sam.

\- Le fils m'a l'air de nature magique. Un simple couteau ne suffira pas. Ma lame fera probablement l'affaire mais je n'ai pas osé lui retirer dans son état. Ca risque d'être douloureux, il doit reprendre des forces d'abord.

Il y eut un silence, puis Castiel reprit la parole d'une voix cassée qu'on ne lui connaissait que trop peu.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir mon frère dans cet état.

Dean fronça les sourcils d'un air concerné et tapota virilement l'épaule affaissée par l'abattement de l'ange.

\- Ca va aller Cas, il va redevenir le trou de balle qu'il était, t'en fais pas.

Castiel ancra son regard inquiet dans celui du blond et tous deux se regardèrent en silence.

Sam quant à lui réfléchissait en vitesse à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il ne pouvait pas demander à leur ami de s'occuper davantage de Gabriel, il était déjà bien trop affecté par ce qui lui était arrivé. Et Dean n'était définitivement pas une option.

\- Il faut le laver, il ne peut pas rester comme ça, lança-il finalement. Dean, tu peux aller lui faire couler un bain s'il te plait ? Cas, tu peux lui préparer un lit ?

\- Bien sur, Sam, accepta l'ange avec un mouvement de tête entendu.

\- Je te préviens, il n'est pas question que je frictionne le dos de cet emplumé, murmura rapidement l'ainé alors que Castiel s'éloignait.

\- Ferme là, Dean, je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux y aller maintenant et faire ce que je te demande pour une fois ? Oh, et est-ce que tu pourrais lui prêter des vêtements ?

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce qu'il est plus proche de ta taille que de la mienne, ça te va comme explication ?

Dean lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner les talons tout en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le cadet identifia seulement les mots « nain » et « trou d'uc ».

Sam rejoignit Gabriel et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Les soins apportés par Castiel lui avait rendu un peu de ses couleurs. L'archange suivit ses mouvements du regard puis planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, lui expliqua Sam avec douceur. Je vais t'aider à te laver, te changer et te mettre au lit. Tu vas te reposer et demain on essaiera de libérer tes lèvres, d'accord ?

Gabriel acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Dans la salle de bain, les vêtements de l'Archange qui tombaient sur le sol les uns après les autres dévoilaient progressivement son extrême maigreur. Ses cotes étaient saillantes et on aurait pu tracer les contours de ses vertèbres dans les moindres détails. La vision de ses tendons apparaissant sous sa peau noircie au rythme des contractions de ses muscles filiformes provoqua un haut le corps au chasseur qu'il dissimula tant bien que mal. Sam fit son possible pour ignorer le poids qui lui tombait sur l'estomac et la boule qu'il sentait peser dans sa gorge. Il l'aida à prendre place dans l'eau et le laissa se savonner. Il ne voulait pas être trop intrusif, aussi s'assit t-il dans un coin, se contentant de lui jeter un regard de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il était évident que chaque geste coutait à Gabriel et lorsqu'il en vint aux cheveux, la difficulté s'accrut. Il vit les bras de l'archange retomber avec lassitude dans l'eau et l'entendit expirer bruyamment par le nez alors qu'il laissait sa tête reposer en arrière contre la céramique.

Sam hésita à peine quelques instants avant de se lever et d'attraper la bouteille de shampoing.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire.

Gabriel le dévisagea, le front plissé, alors que l'homme prenait place derrière lui.

\- Tu me passes la pomme de douche, s'il te plait ?

Sans quitter Sam des yeux, Gabriel se saisit de l'objet qui était tombé au fond de la baignoire et qui continuait à cracher de l'eau chaude. Il semblait étrangement suspicieux.

Sans brusquerie, Sam se mit alors à mouiller consciencieusement les cheveux de l'archange puis déposa du shampoing sur ses mains.

Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans sa tignasse emmêlée et s'appliqua à faire mousser le produit avec des gestes méthodiques et circulaires.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les traits de Gabriel se détendirent et il finit par fermer les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi, les minutes s'écoulant dans un silence étonnamment apaisant, tandis que la vapeur muait l'atmosphère en un nuage cotonneux.

Lorsque Sam eut terminé sa tâche, il lui prêta main forte pour sortir de l'eau et l'enveloppa dans un épais peignoir. Il sécha du mieux qu'il put ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette puis lui tendit un T-shirt et un des vieux joggings de son frère. Il le déposa finalement dans le lit préparé par Castiel et rabattit la couverture sur son corps frêle.

\- Voila, je te laisse te reposer. A demain, Gabriel.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il sentit une main se refermer faiblement sur son poignet. Il se retourna alors pour rencontrer le regard perçant de l'archange. Sam le sonda un instant puis finit par hocher doucement la tête.

\- Très bien, je reste. Je vais juste chercher un fauteuil.

Les doigts de Gabriel relâchèrent leur emprise, et Sam n'en était pas sur, mais il crut voir ses yeux pétiller un bref instant.

#########

Alors, verdict ? Est-ce que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Ça fait toujours immensément plaisir d'avoir des retours

Merci de m'avoir lu,

Des bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens !

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me motive énormément et ça me met dans tous mes états (mode hystérique activé). Cœur sur le bout de vos petites truffes humides.

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le troisième est en cours de correction. See you soon !

#########

Sam se réveilla le lendemain avec un début de torticolis. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Puis la journée précédente lui revint en mémoire et il se redressa d'un bond, ses yeux cherchant à discerner Gabriel dans le noir.

L'archange, qui était toujours couché sous ses couvertures dans l'exacte même position que la veille, le fixait. Sam se sentit soulagé en même temps qu'il réalisait à quel point cette vision avait vraiment quelque chose de flippant. Il comprenait soudainement mieux la panique de Dean lorsqu'il se réveillait pour se trouver face à face avec le regard stoïque de Castiel.

\- Hey, le salua-t-il d'une voix rappeuse, comment tu te sens ce matin ?

Gabriel le regarda encore quelques instants comme s'il se demandait si le chasseur se foutait de sa gueule, puis lui adressa finalement un hochement d'épaules qui aurait pu vouloir dire quelque chose comme « à ton avis, gros malin ».

\- Ouai, question bête, t'as raison, lui concéda-t-il, pas très fier de lui-même. On va faire en sorte que tu puisses m'envoyer bouler plus clairement la prochaine fois. Ecoute, je vais chercher Cas et on s'occupe de tes lèvres, okay ?

L'intervention consistant à rendre à Gabriel l'usage de sa bouche ne s'avéra pas être une mince affaire. Dean avait d'emblée été exclu de l'opération après qu'il leur ait demandé très sérieusement s'ils étaient certains que lui permettre de parler de nouveau était une bonne idée.

Castiel et Sam s'étaient répartis les rôles. Le chasseur devait trancher minutieusement chaque fils en retenant la peau des lèvres de Gabriel pour éviter de le faire trop souffrir, puis devait tirer dessus pour l'en débarrasser. L'ange, quant à lui, soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait les plaies ensanglantées qui se formaient au fur et à mesure du processus. Sam faisait son possible pour rester calme mais il devait lutter pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et la lame de Castiel était trop massive pour un travail si délicat. Gabriel gardait les paupières closes, la mâchoire crispée, comme s'il s'évertuait à n'émettre aucun son.

Lorsque le dernier fils fut arraché, Sam tenta de séparer ses lèvres mais elles semblaient avoir commencé à cicatriser.

\- Merde, jura Sam entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Cas ?

\- Il va falloir couper, répondit Castiel sur un ton moins neutre qu'à l'accoutumé. Je suis désolé.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Gabriel lui adressa simplement un mouvement de tête résigné.

\- Je vais…je vais utiliser une lame plus fine maintenant que les fils ont été retirés.

Sam s'empara d'un scalpel qu'il avait préparé au cas où, et expira un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

\- Ok, prêt Gabriel ?

L'archange hocha de nouveau la tête en signe de consentement.

\- Bien. C'est parti.

La lame aiguisée de l'instrument fut d'une remarquable efficacité, le plus dur pour Sam était d'en faire usage sur quelqu'un de conscient. Mais Gabriel n'exprima pas la moindre plainte, pas même le plus petit gémissement de douleur.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, la bouche de l'archange avait retrouvé un aspect presque normal. Seules persistaient quelques cicatrices là où les fils avaient traversé sa peau.

\- Gabriel ? S'enquit Castiel avait appréhension. Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

Sam et lui avaient leur attention fixée sur leur patient d'un jour, tous deux dans l'expectative de sa réaction.

L'archange fronça les sourcils d'un air concentré et ouvrit doucement la bouche. Sam se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut ses lèvres se détacher progressivement l'une de l'autre. Castiel devait partager son émotion puisqu'un mince sourire traversait désormais son visage.

Finalement, Gabriel ouvrit les yeux et leur lança un regard chaleureux. Il chercha à prononcer quelques mots mais le volume de sa voix ne dépassait pas le niveau sonore d'un murmure. Sam et Castiel se rapprochèrent pour l'entendre.

\- Les gars…je crois ….je crois…que je vais avoir besoin d'un bon bain de bouche.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, probablement un peu nerveusement, alors qu'il sentait la pression retomber. Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel et la serra avec tendresse.

-Heureux de te retrouver, mon frère.

Après cet épisode haut en émotion, l'archange s'était rapidement assoupi de nouveau. Où comme lui avait expliqué Castiel, il s'était plongé dans une méditation transdimentionnelle, puisque « les anges ne dorment pas, Sam, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous l'explique ? ».

La journée passa dans une ambiance un peu moins morose que d'habitude. Certainement parce que pour eux, il n'existait pas de petite victoire. Même Dean, pourtant pas très emballé par la situation, se laissa entrainer par leur regain de vitalité. En fin de soirée, ils reçurent un appel de Redfield qui les enjoignait à le rejoindre. Il avait apparemment avancé dans ses recherches mais ne voulait pas leur en parler au téléphone. Il rechignait également à venir, de peur qu'on ne lui pique sa place. Il avait en effet trouvé le moyen efficace d'être toujours approvisionné en ailes de poulets en établissant son QG directement dans un KFC.

Dean et Castiel partirent à sa rencontre. Sam, quant à lui avait accepté de rester au bunker à la demande expresse de l'ange pour garder un œil sur Gabriel.

Vers minuit, Dean l'appela sur son portable pour le prévenir qu'ils ne rentreraient que le lendemain, histoire de confirmer la piste que leur avait donné le prophète.

Sam décida donc en tout état de cause d'aller se coucher.

Mais pas moyen de trouver le sommeil. Il tournait, se retournait, se reretournait entre ses couvertures, sans pouvoir s'endormir. Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui susurrait en boucle que l'Archange était seul et que de là où il se trouvait, s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, la moindre chose, il ne serait pas en mesure d'intervenir. Il s'imaginait déjà se réveiller le lendemain et découvrir avec angoisse le lit vide de Gabriel, comme l'étaient déjà ceux de Jack et de sa mère. Les scénarios se bousculaient dans son esprit, l'image de Lucifer s'imposant de nouveau. Il était quelque part dans la nature, en train de regagner des forces. Et si jamais il apprenait que Gabriel était en vie et qu'il se trouvait là ? L'archange ne pourrait ni se battre, ni fuir dans son état. Le sort semblait toujours vouloir jouer avec eux, leur donner pour leur reprendre, toujours…

N'y tenant plus, il attrapa rageusement sa couette d'une main, fourra son oreiller sous son bras et partit retrouver le fauteuil dur et inconfortable dans la chambre de Gabriel.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, son cou le faisait encore plus souffrir que la veille. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il avait dû tenter d'adopter une nouvelle position, sans doute dans l'espoir de la trouver plus confortable, en laissant reposer sa tête et le haut de son torse sur le matelas de Gabriel. Il voulut se redresser quand il se rendit compte que sa main enserrait celle de l'Archange. Ca non plus, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il jeta un regard à ce dernier pour constater qu'il « méditait » toujours. Précautionneusement, il libera sa main et se dégagea de sa couverture.

\- Salut, Moose, l'interpella la voix faible de l'archange. Bien dormi ?

Gabriel le regardait, ses yeux mi-clos.

\- Gab ! Oui, oui…enfin, pas vraiment mais…et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

\- Mie…

Ses paupières se refermèrent soudain, aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient ouvertes, et la pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans le silence.

Gabriel ne se réveilla plus de la journée.

Cette fois, Sam ne s'absenta de son fauteuil que pour s'enquérir des informations rapportées par Dean et Castiel, qui franchement, ne cassaient pas trois pattes à un canard, et pour s'affranchir du minimum vital. L'ange avait tenté de le rassurer après avoir fait passer un petit check-up angélique à un Gabriel toujours amorphe. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était toujours très amoindri mais que son état s'améliorait dans l'ensemble. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi à apaiser le sentiment de profonde et agaçante frustration qui l'habitait, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Dean le regardait comme s'il avait définitivement pété un plomb, et il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas très sûr de sa santé mentale actuelle non plus. Mais qu'importe. Il avait décidé, pour des raisons que seules Chuck connaissaient, qu'il ne bougerait pas de là tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude absolue et indéniable que cet abruti d'archange allait mieux.

\- T'en as pas marre d'être assis là grand dadais ?

Sam sursauta en relevant les yeux de son ordinateur pour se retrouver nez à nez avec deux iris pétillantes et un sourire malicieux.

\- Hey, comment tu te sens ? S'enquit Sam d'une voix inquiète en posant son portable.

\- Comme si je m'étais fait piétiner par une meute de chiens de l'enfer, maugréa Gabriel. A part ça, ça va plutôt bien. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai une ravissante créature à mes côtés pour me border et changer mes bandages. J'ai pas trop à me plaindre.

Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'un air perdu. C'était trop d'informations à gérer d'un coup. Il y avait soudain beaucoup trop de paroles à analyser. La brusque amélioration de son état avait de quoi le déconcerter, il ne s'était pas préparer à ça. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de créature ?

\- Tu souffres d'hallucinations ?

\- Ne te déconsidère pas comme ça, Sammy. Je remarque d'ailleurs que tes cheveux sont de plus en plus soyeux, faudra que tu me donnes les références de ton shampoing, j'ai pas eu le temps de noter l'autre jour. Et de ton après shampoing maintenant que j'y pense. Et de ton masque. Et probablement de ta lotion capillaire. Tu mets de la laque ? De la cire peut-être ?

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait presque oublié à quel point ce crétin était agaçant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on le complimentait sur ses cheveux en peu de temps, nota-t-il mentalement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec sa masse capillaire en ce moment ?

\- Y a pas de doute, tu vas mieux. Moi qui commençais tout juste à te trouver supportable. Je suppose que ça tenait à ton silence mais maintenant le charme est rompu. Et c'est Sam, le corrigea-t-il.

Gabriel lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle avant de se redresser dans son lit en grognant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me raconter tout ce que j'ai manqué ? Il a du s'en passer des choses pendant mon congé sabbatique.

Sam entreprit de lui conter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils l'avaient cru mort. Il y avait de quoi faire, entre son enfermement dans la cage avec Lucifer et Michael, leur quête pour retrouver son âme perdue, la chute des anges sur terre, le retour d'Amara et le comeback du Diable…Gabriel écoutait Sam parler, l'interrompant de temps à autre, tantôt pour placer un commentaire fleuri dont il avait le secret, tantôt pour lui poser des questions. Les heures défilèrent sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte vraiment.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que mon frère ait eu un moufflet, s'étonna l'Archange quand Sam eut fini de lui expliquer pour Jack et pour leur mère coincés dans le monde apocalyptique. Tonton Gabriel, ça sonne plutôt bien, non ?

\- T'es sérieux là ? L'interrogea Sam d'un air dubitatif.

\- Quoi ? T'es jaloux parce que je vais devenir son oncle préféré. Dès que je retrouve mes pouvoirs, je le ramène ici et on part se faire une virée. On va s'envoyer des coups et manger des glaces à s'en faire péter le bide.

Sam sourit en l'entendant associer ces deux activités qui ne renvoyaient clairement pas à la même tranche d'âge. Même lorsqu'il envisageait de se souler, l'appel du sucre n'était jamais bien loin.

Il remarqua cependant que Gabriel commençait à fatiguer. Ses paupière se faisaient lourdes et il semblait à deux doigts de piquer du nez. Malgré l'amélioration certaine de son état, il était encore incapable de marcher et ses batteries se vidaient vite. Lui-même n'aurait pas craché sur l'idée de s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Tu devrais continuer à te reposer, je crois qu'on a fait le tour de toute façon.

\- Attends, tu ne voudrais pas rester ? L'interpella soudain Gabriel alors que Sam avait entrepris de se lever.

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Raillât-il d'un air moqueur.

\- On dirait bien Kid-o. J'en suis le premier surpris, crois-le bien. Mais c'est surtout que je suis toujours faible et on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je n'avais pas mon infirmière sexy à proximité. Il s'agirait de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés vois-tu.

\- Tu vas beaucoup mieux et j'aimerais bien retrouver un matelas confortable après 2 nuits passées dans ce maudit fauteuil.

\- Et c'est à moi que tu te plains ? Tu ne manques pas d'air. M'enfin si ce n'est qu'une question de support, tu peux très bien dormir dans ce lit-là.

Gabriel désigna son lit d'un geste vague de la main.

\- Ce lit-là…avec toi tu veux dire ?

\- Je promets de ne pas te tripoter. Ou juste un peu, dans un moment de faiblesse.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ton état est bien pire que ce je pensais.

\- CQFD. Alors, t'en dis quoi ? Tu abandonnerais un pauvre archange blessé à son triste sort ? Le Moose que je connais ferait preuve de compréhension et de charité envers un malade aussi misérable que moi.

Sam le toisa en silence. Il n'allait pas dormir dans le même lit que Gabriel. Dormir à coté, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais avec, fallait pas pousser. Ça devenait franchement limite là. Et ça n'était pas les yeux de chien battu que lui adressait l'archange qui allaient le faire craquer. Il voyait bien qu'il allait mieux, il pouvait retourner dans sa propre chambre sans crainte maintenant. Le spectre du lit vide n'avait plus lieu d'être. Dans peu de temps, sans doute plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait, Gabriel allait pouvoir remarcher, mettre un pas devant l'autre, aller là où bon lui semblait et…

-Bon, allez pousses toi. Fais-moi de la place. Et pas de commentaires.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le chasseur fut extirpé de son sommeil par du mouvement dans le lit. Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières pour discerner la silhouette assise de Gabriel qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix encore endormie en se relevant sur ses coudes.

Gabriel passa une main sur son visage en soupirant, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Rien, rien... juste des souvenirs, rien d'important, lui répondit-il sur un ton beaucoup trop grave pour corréler ses propos.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Sam ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de réminiscences sans importances. C'était les mêmes qui l'arrachaient régulièrement au sommeil, en sueur, avec le sentiment d'être en danger de mort imminente. Celles qui le maintenaient ensuite éveillé, l'image du visage de Lucifer profondément incrustée dans son esprit telle une tumeur maligne métastasant les cellules de son cerveau.

\- Viens par-là, l'enjoignit-il doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Sam.

\- Ca n'en est pas. Je sais ce que c'est, c'est tout.

Les secondes se succédèrent en silence, avant que Gabriel ne finisse par se tourner vers lui, les traits tirés et le regard préoccupé, le fixant comme s'il l'évaluait. Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis d'un coup, l'habituel sourire de l'archange reprit sa place sur son visage et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat.

\- Bon, bon. Si tu insistes, céda-t-il d'un air facétieux.

Une partie de Sam regrettait déjà. Il se dit que son empathie décidemment bien trop envahissante finirait par le perdre un jour alors qu'il attirait Gabriel vers lui. Il se recoucha sur le dos, la tête de Gabriel posée sur son torse et vint enserrer l'archange de ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Une de ses mains commença à caresser distraitement ses cheveux. Sam mit cet excès de bons sentiments sur le compte de la fatigue.

-Note à moi-même pour plus tard : inspirer ta pitié équivaut à recevoir des câlins, commenta Gabriel contre lui d'un ton taquin. C'est bon à savoir.

\- C'est pas de la pitié. Et ne t'y habitue pas.

\- Trop tard, Sasquatch, trop tard.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour petites licornes magiques,

Merci encore pour vos retours ! Ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois que je lis vos commentaires qui sont tous très gentils et inspirants.

J'ai dû remanier mon histoire suite au dernier épisode parce que ce que j'avais déjà écrit n'allait plus du tout. Du coup, le chapitre 3 étant devenu trop long, j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux, ce qui explique que celui-ci soit assez court. Voilà pour les explications !

Bonne lecture !

##############

La situation s'était emballée d'un coup. Redfield les avait trahi et Sam n'avait été épargné que parce la bouteille que son agresseur brandissait au-dessus de lui avait mystérieusement disparu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un deuxième coup sur la tête avec. Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Gabriel mais ce dernier était resté étonnement vague et peu loquace. Une attitude des plus suspectes au vu de la nature exubérante de l'archange.

Castiel avait fait griller le cerveau du prophète, ce qui leur avait permis de connaitre le sort nécessaire à l'ouverture la faille vers l'autre monde. La décision de Castiel avait fait ressurgir les tensions entre Dean et lui, et c'était dans une ambiance délétère qu'ils s'étaient mis en quête des différents ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation.

Ils partirent la nuit même après avoir effectué quelques recherches préalables dans les archives des hommes de lettres. Sans autre choix, ils laissèrent l'archange au bunker et ne revinrent qu'une semaine plus tard. Gabriel avait accepté de leur prêter main forte en cas de besoin pour farfouiller dans la bibliothèque du bunker pendant leur absence. Il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher mais puisque il était _visiblement_ de nouveau capable de faire apparaitre et _disparaitre_ certains objets, il était tout à fait en mesure de matérialiser les livres jusque dans son lit, pas vrai ? L'archange avait accédé nonchalamment à leur requête sous le regard inquisiteur de Sam. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs failli se cogner dans l'étagère débordante de bouquins apparue soudainement derrière lui alors qu'il se retournait pour quitter la chambre de Gabriel.

Les jours se succédèrent les uns après les autres au rythme de leurs voyages à travers le pays.

L'espoir de retrouver leur mère et Jack gardait Sam concentré sur leur objectif commun et lui permettait de ne pas se sentir trop affecté par l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait entre son frère et l'ange. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné si en leur présence, de la vapeur d'eau s'était mise à se condenser à chaque respiration dans habitacle de l'Impala. Ces deux-là avaient apparemment décidé de ne plus échanger que le strict minimum et même lorsqu'ils se parlaient, ça n'était que par sarcasmes interposés et réflexions désobligeantes.

Il y avait aussi ses appels à Gabriel qui lui permettaient de souffler un peu. Il prétextait toujours vouloir s'enquérir de l'avancement des recherches de l'archange. Mais il devait bien reconnaitre que ses blagues vaseuses et le fait qu'il lui semblait toujours percevoir un sourire sur ses lèvres à travers sa voix lorsqu'ils se parlaient lui redonnaient un peu de baume au cœur.

Au bout du quatrième jour, Sam finit tout de même par en avoir sa claque de ce vieux couple pas foutu de savoir communiquer. Après le énième commentaire dédaigneux de Dean, et la sempiternelle réponse acerbe de Castiel, il avait craqué.

\- Ca y est, c'est bon, j'en ai marre de vous deux ! On est là pour retrouver maman et Jack et on avancerait sans doute beaucoup plus vite si vous ne passiez par votre temps à vous tirer dans les pattes ! Dean, franchement, tu es vraiment mal placé pour faire la morale à Cas. Tu as agi exactement de la même façon avec Kaia, une gamine qui avait toute la vie devant elle. Et où est-ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ? Morte, dans son pire cauchemar, alors ferme-la ! Le "peu importe le prix", je l'ai déjà entendu et c'était de ta bouche. Bref, je me barre pendant deux heures. Vous avez intérêt à avoir réglé vos différents quand je serai de retour. Si on arrive trop tard à cause de vos conneries, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

Et il avait claqué la porte du motel miteux dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés derrière lui, ses cheveux flottant au vent telle une diva dans une série dramatique, laissant les deux autres bouche bée dans son sillage.

Une fois dehors, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pendant deux heures. Il était tard, ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part et la bibliothèque la plus proche devait être fermée depuis longtemps. Il aurait bien essayé de la forcer, mais dans un coin pareil il doutait franchement de trouver autre chose que des BD ou des livres sur le jardinage.

Il partit s'assoir sur une grosse fausse pierre décorative à l'autre bout du parking et se contenta d'écouter les bruits de la nuit pendant quelques instants. Ça n'était pas qu'il n'en voulait pas à Castiel pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait personnellement fait tellement de mauvais choix dans sa vie qu'il n'était pas vraiment le meilleur juge qui soit aujourd'hui. Il s'était fait à l'idée que l'existence qu'ils avaient choisie ou non ne pouvait que conduire à la mort ou au désespoir quiconque les y suivait. Ils étaient comme des ancres, entrainant les autres avec eux dans les abysses. Mais il savait aussi que s'ils n'avaient pas fait ces choix difficiles, le monde aurait subi de plein fouet l'apocalypse et la destruction. C'était une maigre consolation qui n'annulait en rien le poids qu'ils portaient sur leurs épaules.

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à ses réflexions moribondes, son téléphone sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha en reconnaissant le numéro du portable qu'ils avaient laissé à Gabriel.

\- Yo Moose, le salua la voix de l'archange avec entrain. J'ai rien à t'apprendre mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu te laisses aller à des idées de merde. Appelle ça de l'instinct - ou juste une puissance céleste incommensurable, mais je déteste me la péter. Qu'est-ce que ces deux andouilles ont encore fait ?

Sam soupira sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu arrives à lire dans mes pensées à cette distance ? Le questionna-t-il sur un ton qu'il espérait plein de reproches.

\- Peut-être bien, qui sait ? Ou alors j'ai dit ça au pif étant donné que tu te trimballes deux crétins en mal d'affection. Je préfère laisser le doute subsister, ça me donne un petit côté mystérieux qui plait bien aux femmes.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai dû me laisser berner par ta longue chevelure soyeuse. Alors, tu vas balancer les potins ? Je me fais chier comme un rat mort ici.

Tout en faignant la lassitude, Sam entreprit de lui raconter leur journée soldée par sa sortie flamboyante. Gabriel l'écouta religieusement avant de se mettre à ricaner.

\- Mais c'est que tu t'affirmerais presque Sasquatch ! Enfin, j'espère qu'ils en profiteront pour s'envoyer en l'air une bonne fois pour toute. Ça devient lassant de les voir se mater du coin de l'œil comme deux grandes vierges effarouchées.

Sam faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

\- Quoi, fais pas l'innocent ! T'as bien remarqué aussi, non ?

Sam n'avait jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Il avait toujours imaginé que ça n'existait que dans sa tête. L'entendre de la part de quelqu'un d'autre rendait soudain ses élucubrations beaucoup trop réalistes.

\- Tu...tu crois ? Bafouilla-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Evidemment ! S'exclama Gabriel. Déjà à l'époque où je me suis sacrifié héroïquement pour sauver vos fesses j'avais déjà envie de leur mettre mon pied au cul. Je l'aurais bien fait depuis si je n'avais pas été enlevé, enfermé et torturé. Question de priorités.

Finalement les heures filèrent rapidement. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, le délai qu'il avait accordé aux deux autres était largement dépassé et il se sentait nettement plus léger. Il se faufila silencieusement dans la chambre alors que les lumières étaient éteintes et que la pièce baignait dans le silence. Il distingua seulement la silhouette allongée sous sa couverture de Dean ainsi que celle de Castiel, assise sur le sol au pied du lit de son frère. L'ange et le cadet échangèrent un regard mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de commentaire.

##############

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce chapitre se concentrait un peu plus du la relation Dean/Castiel, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. La suite devrait arriver vite. Merci de m'avoir lu !

Des bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les gens !

Merci de continuer à me suivre. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes, je rêverais d'avoir un.e beta (si seulement, snif).

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Des bisous !

######################

Le reste de la semaine se déroula bien mieux. La tension entre ses deux acolytes ne s'était pas complètement dissipée mais leurs rapports étaient redevenus nettement plus cordiaux.

Ils finirent par trouver le dernier ingrédient qui leur manquait et une fois de retour chez eux, Gabriel accepta presque de bon cœur de leur céder un peu de sa grâce, ce qui annula tous les bienfaits de son repos de la semaine passée. Leur redoutable efficacité fit des miracles une fois encore et ils revinrent victorieux de leur voyage dans l'autre réalité, leur mère et Jack à leurs cotés.

Ce fut l'effervescence au bunker. Après les embrassades et l'euphorie générale, le plus jeune leur expliqua comment, aidés de Bobby, ils avaient réussi à repousser Michael. Mais pas à l'abattre, malheureusement.

\- Jack, on doit te présenter quelqu'un, l'informa finalement Castiel. Ton oncle, l'archange Gabriel.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, l'ange toqua brièvement avant d'entrer avec le reste de leur petite troupe. Leur hôte se trouvait assis au bord du lit, les pieds posés sur le sol, l'air particulièrement concentré. A leur arrivée, il leva les yeux vers eux et son regard se posa instantanément sur le plus jeune.

\- Jack ! Mon neveu préféré ! Enchanté, je suis ton tonton Gabriel.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et Dean émit un grognement de dégoût mais Jack sembla ravi.

\- J'ai compris la situation en entendant les gloussements d'adolescente pré-pubère de Dean…

\- Va chier.

-…et j'avais comme projet de venir t'accueillir mais mes jambes refusent toujours de faire ce pour quoi mon Père les a créées. Vous devez être Mary, devina-t-il en se tournant vers leur mère, la preuve vivante que Tatie et Lui sont toujours quelque part, probablement en train de siroter des mojitos sous les cocotiers. C'est ce que je ferais en tous cas. Je suis ravi.

\- Est-ce que vous faites partis des gentils ou des méchants ? Le questionna froidement la blonde que les paroles enjouées de Gabriel laissaient visiblement de marbre. J'ai appris à me méfier des anges.

\- Moi ? S'exclama-t-il en plaçant une main sur son torse d'un air faussement outré. Je suis un type super voyons ! Un vrai boyscout. Toujours prêt à me sacrifier pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

Mary se contenta de le toiser avec dédain.

\- Disons que…nous n'avons pas toujours été en bons termes mais que nos rapports se sont, comme qui dirait, améliorés dernièrement, pondéra Sam. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'on a pu vous retrouver. Jack, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais le guérir ?

\- Je peux essayer, lui répondit le jeune de sa voix candide et enjouée.

Jack s'approcha de Gabriel dont le regard semblait sur le point de lancer de véritables gerbes d'étincelles tellement ils pétillaient, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Une douce lueur jaillit avant de se dissiper quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Voila. Je n'arrive pas aller au-delà, mais je pense que d'ici quelques jours tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Merci Kid-o, le gratifia Gabriel en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux alors qu'un sourire rayonnant étirait les lèvres du nephilim. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

Effectivement, les poches sous ses yeux avaient presque disparu et son corps s'était considérablement épaissi, comme si sa masse musculaire s'était développée d'un coup. Il s'avéra qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher. Avec difficulté et une certaine absence de grâce, certes, mais cela constituait tout de même une avancée considérable compte tenu de son état initial. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait retrouvé une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs. Il n'était pas encore capable de construire des mondes imaginaires complexes comme par le passé, mais il pouvait de nouveau créer de toutes pièces des structures physiques autres que celles qui préexistaient déjà.

Et toute la journée, les crises se succédèrent. A partir du moment où Gabriel eut retrouvé de sa puissance, il sembla avoir entrepris deux projets d'égale importance à ses yeux : gâter son neveu et emmerder Dean.

La chambre de Jack s'était vue remplir de divers objets, allant de l'écran de cinéma à la console dernière génération, en passant par des ours en peluche colorés de la taille de cabines téléphoniques. Il ne restait d'ailleurs plus beaucoup d'espace pour y circuler. Le bunker tout entier s'était transformé en confiserie géante, et l'on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans croiser une fontaine de chocolat ou un saladier débordant de sucreries.

Vers midi, alors que Sam s'apprêtait à aller préparer à manger quelque chose qui ne les rendraient pas tous diabétiques, des cris qui s'élevaient de la cuisine attirèrent son attention. Il s'y dirigea en prenant soin de ne pas laisser ses vêtements rentrer en contact avec le banc de pingouins grandeur nature en barbe à papa qui encombrait le couloir et finit par découvrir la scène qui s'y jouait. Gabriel et Dean se tenaient de part et d'autre de la table sur laquelle reposait le cadavre d'une boite en plastique. Seules quelques miettes solitaires témoignaient de ce qu'elle avait contenu. Castiel se trouvait au côté du chasseur, une expression de détresse sur le visage. Jack quant à lui était assis sur l'un des meubles de cuisine, l'air captivé par leurs échanges tandis qu'il grignotait tranquillement une barre de nougat.

\- Putain, je vais me le faire !

\- Ah Sammy, te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Gabriel en l'apercevant. Ton frère est beaucoup trop méchant avec moi. Après tout ce que j'ai subi pour lui avoir sauvé les miches…qu'elle ingratitude.

\- Tu m'as tué à répétition pendant des mois ! C'est pas parce que tu nous as aidé une fois, une petite fois de rien du tout, que ça efface le reste !

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Tu ne t'en souviens même pas.

\- En quoi c'est un argument ? C'est le principe qui compte !

\- Et les principes de l'hospitalité tendraient à indiquer que l'invité a droit à la dernière part de tarte, lui répondit l'archange en se léchant consciencieusement le bout des doigts. C'est d'une simplicité déconcertante, même toi pourrais le comprendre si tu t'en donnais les moyens.

C'était donc là la raison de tout se brouhaha, se dit Sam. Une part de tarte que Gabriel aurait très bien pu se contenter de faire apparaitre du néant, comme tout le reste. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa volonté quasi compulsive de mettre Dean en rogne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends là ?

\- Je crois que Tonton Gabriel remet en doute tes capacités intellectuelles, commenta Jack la bouche pleine.

\- Exactement Kid-o, tu as tout compris, le complimenta chaleureusement l'archange. Prends exemple, grincheux, il n'y a pas de honte à apprendre de la jeunesse.

\- Si tu crois que le fait d'avoir besoin de toi contre tes connards de frères m'empêchera de te botter le cul, tu te goures !

\- Profiter de ma condition physique dégradée pour me menacer, c'est petit, même pour toi.

\- Tu vas suffisamment bien pour me casser les couilles en tous cas !

\- Ne me tente pas, répliqua Gabriel, une lueur menaçante dans le regard. Enfin, heureusement que Moose est là pour redorer le blason des Winchester. Lui s'occupe de moi. Il s'occupe, très très bien de moi, pas vrai Sammy ? Le questionna-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

\- C'est Sam.

\- Oh, voyons, poursuivit-il d'un ton enjôleur, après la nuit qu'on a passé tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre, je pensais pouvoir me permettre cette petite familiarité.

\- Et bien non.

\- Sam…Sam, de quoi il parle ? L'interrogea Dean, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

\- De rien. Tu fais chier Gabriel.

\- Ca veut dire que tu ne me feras plus de câlin ?

Sam ne se fatigua pas à répondre et se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

\- Plus de…plus de…

\- Respire, Dean, l'encouragea Castiel d'un air concerné en lui tapotant l'épaule. Au moins, les derniers événements avaient semble-t-il fini par mettre un terme à leurs différents.

\- Ne soit pas jaloux Dean-o. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandes gentiment, Cassy t'en fera aussi. N'est-ce pas frérot ?

\- Bien sûr, lui rétorqua l'ange en bombant imperceptiblement le torse, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Dean et moi avons échangé des accolades à de nombreuses reprises par le passé, je ne vois rien qui nous empêcherait de recommencer.

Dean posa une main sur ses yeux en soupirant.

\- Cas…n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait. Quant à vous deux, s'égosillât-il en pointant alternativement Sam et Gabriel du doigt, je ne veux rien savoir ! Et toi l'enfoiré de première, tu me dois une tarte aux pommes !

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, répondit malicieusement Gabriel en claquant des doigts.

Après une journée à leur jouer des blagues de mauvais gout, à multiplier les sous-entendus graveleux, en particulier envers Sam, et à échapper aux tentatives de meurtre perpétrées par Dean, Gabriel finit par décréter qu'il devait encore reprendre des forces. Castiel lui avait alors fait remarquer avec raison que s'il n'avait pas gaspillé son énergie à mettre en place des stratagèmes pour faire sortir l'ainé des frères de ses gonds, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu besoin de s'allonger aussi tôt.

\- Où serait le fun, sinon ? Lui avait rétorqué l'archange sur le ton de l'évidence.

Même s'il éprouvait de la compassion pour son frère, Sam devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas autant ri depuis une éternité. La joie d'avoir retrouvé leur mère et Jack rendait tout plus lumineux. Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait venir entacher son bonheur, pas même le fait de devoir désarmer Dean par la force au beau milieu de leur premier repas de famille depuis longtemps.

C'était donc le pas et le cœur légers qu'il avait pris la direction de sa chambre, après que Mary et Dean soient partis se coucher. Jack et Castiel étaient quant à eux restés discuter dans le salon. En passant devant la chambre de Gabriel, il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant à frapper. Il se décida finalement, et passa la tête dans l'embrasure après que l'Archange l'ait autorisé à entrer. Sam le trouva assis sur son lit en train de lire le journal du jour, un bâton de réglisse coincé entre les dents.

\- Hey ! Je passais juste pour te souhaiter bonne nuit. Même si en tout état de cause tu ne dors pas vraiment, se corrigea Sam en se souvenant des paroles de Castiel. A demain.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand la voix de Gabriel l'interpella.

\- Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Dans ma chambre, là où se trouve mon lit, dans lequel je vais dormir.

\- Mais et notre rituel ?

\- Ca n'est pas un rituel lorsque ça n'arrive qu'une fois.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que tu restes.

\- Tu as conscience que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ?

\- Et si j'ai encore des souvenirs qui me reviennent ? Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu comprenais.

\- Tu as été seul toute la semaine.

\- Justement.

Ils débutèrent alors un combat de regards haletant, pendant lequel Sam fixait l'archange en plissant les paupières et en lui adressant sa plus belle bitchface, et où Gabriel se contentait de le regarder en mâchouillant paisiblement son bâton de réglisse.

\- Bon, très bien…céda finalement le chasseur, terrassé par la combativité hors norme de son adversaire. Je vais me changer et je…Gabriel !

Sam ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de colère alors qu'il constatait avec horreur que ses vêtements s'étaient volatilisés soudainement pour être remplacés par un Jogging et un T-shirt amples.

\- Oui ? Lui répondit l'archange d'une voix innocente.

\- Ne refais plus ça !

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, se défendit l'autre en haussant les épaules, c'est un gain de temps pour nous deux. En plus je t'ai habillé de manière très décente. Tu es libre de retirer des vêtements si tu juges que tu en as trop cela dit, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil évocateur.

\- Ote moi d'un doute, tu veux que je reste, non ?

\- Bon d'accord, d'accord. Je ne le ferai plus, promis, marmonna l'archange. Rassuré ?

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Sam avant de venir s'assoir à ses cotés sur le matelas.

Une heure plus tard, la lumière était toujours allumée et Sam parfaitement éveillé, ou presque. La tête reposant sur le dossier en bois du lit, il tenait dans la main une bouteille de whisky dans laquelle flottaient paresseusement plusieurs oursons gélifiés décolorés par l'alcool.

\- J'ai une théorie, lança soudainement le chasseur d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Je me dis que si ça se trouve, t'es intéressé par mon frère. Peut-être que quand tu nous as enfermé dans cette boucle temporelle et que tu faisais mourir Dean encore et encore, c'était juste une façon de le garder pour toi. Une manière de psychopathe, c'est sûr, mais venant de toi ça se tient. Il est tout à fait possible, poursuivit-il sous le regard amusé de Gabriel, que tu refusais d'assumer tes sentiments et que c'était le seul moyen que tu aies trouvé à ce moment-là.

\- Alors je tue ton frère des centaines de fois et toi tu en conclues logiquement que je veux me le taper ? C'est la pire théorie que j'ai jamais entendu. Et j'existe depuis des millions d'années, c'est dire. Et puis, j'ai quand même fini par l'achever, donc ton raisonnement s'effondre. File-moi la bouteille.

\- Mouai, je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu avais fini par renoncer, par te dire que si tu ne l'avais pas, personne ne pourrait l'avoir non plus. Et y a qu'à voir comment tu t'ais comporté avec lui encore aujourd'hui. T'as passé la journée à lui tourner autours.

\- Alors premièrement, arrêtes de lire des tragédies grecques, ça ne te réussit pas du tout, lui conseilla Gabriel avant de boire une gorgée de la mixture que Sam venait de lui tendre. Secondo, Dean-o a déjà son ange à lui, il manquerait plus qu'il en ait un deuxième. Je ne suis pas du genre à essayer de piquer le mec de mon frère de toute façon, c'est beaucoup trop tiré par les cheveux ton truc.

\- Même pour toi ? L'interrompit Sam.

\- Même pour moi, Moose. Troisièmement, saches pour ta gouverne que je suis un modèle de romantisme. Si j'avais voulu séduire ton crétin de frère, j'aurais su comment m'y prendre. Et enfin, si c'est bien de la jalousie que j'ai cru percevoir dans ta voix, ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde sait que tu es mon préféré.

\- Ah, oui, et comment le monde saurait-il ça ?

Il aurait voulu ajouter « Et je ne suis pas jaloux », mais son esprit n'était plus assez vif et Gabriel avait déjà enchainé.

\- Au hasard, parce que ce n'est pas toi que j'ai tué ? Et que j'ai ramené l'autre empafé parce que Tu me faisais les yeux doux.

\- C'est sur que de me laisser vivre sa mort à de multiples reprises constitue une preuve évidente d'affection, maugréa Sam.

\- Je te remercie de le reconnaitre. L'archange lui adressa un haussement de sourcils espiègle avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus grave. Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai été un vrai trou du cul dans cette affaire, je dois bien le reconnaitre.

\- Mon Dieu, serait-il seulement possible que ça soit des excuses qui parviennent à mes oreilles ?

\- Laisse papa en dehors de ça si tu veux bien. Et...disons que ça n'est pas à exclure.

\- Et pour le voyage dans les méandres télévisuels ?

\- Ah, non ! S'exclama Gabriel. Ça c'était du pur génie !

\- J'ai reçu un coup dans les parties ! S'indigna le chasseur. Et tu m'as transformé en K2000 après m'avoir obligé à participer à une pub pour un médicament contre l'herpès génital ! Sans parler de Dean qui s'est pris une balle.

\- T'es un vrai rabat joie, on te l'a déjà dit ?

\- Et toi un connard au sens de l'humour douteux.

\- Je m'inscris en faux ! S'indigna Gabriel. Connard, peut-être, mais mon humour est hilarant pour qui sait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

\- Pour ceux qui n'en sont pas victime tu veux dire ?

\- Je suppose que ça peut aider d'une certaine manière.

\- T'es pas croyable...

\- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme Sammy.

\- C'est Sam.

\- Intéressant...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu relèves le "Sammy" mais pas la mention de mon charme inégalé.

\- Si je devais revenir sur toutes les conneries que tu racontes, j'y passerais mon temps.

\- Ouch, ça c'est dur ! Je suis touché en plein cœur. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine pour m'en remettre. Et comme tu es le seul être humain à proximité, je me contenterai de souffrir du syndrome de Stockholm, conclut Gabriel en collant son épaule à celle de Sam.

\- Ne cherches pas de prétexte pour me demander des câlins.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de soutien ! Je souffre intérieurement, tu sais. Je ne suis plus qu'un être décharné et lugubre, errant lamentablement parmi les âmes à la recherche d'une caresse, d'un geste, d'un mot...

\- T'en ferais pas un peu trop ?

\- Oh Samm...Sam ! Tu vois je fais même des efforts. S'il te plait, dis oui ! Steuplaisteupleisteuplaisteuplaiiiiiii!

Sam lui lança un regard blasé. Qui aurait put croire que ce type au comportement puéril et capricieux d'un gamin de 5 ans au milieu d'un magasin de jouets était en fait le puissant archange Gabriel, prié et vénéré à travers le monde depuis des millénaires.

\- Tais toi, tu vas réveiller Dean, le coupa enfin Sam en constatant qu'il ne se calmait pas. Et j'ai pas envie de le voir défoncer la porte, la bave aux lèvres et un flingue à la main.

\- Alors cède, humain ! lui intima Gabriel d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

Sam émit un son entre grognement et soupir de dépit, ce que l'autre interpréta comme un signe évident de renoncement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'archange fasse disparaitre la bouteille d'alcool qu'il tenait encore dans la main et ne se jette littéralement dans les bras de Sam. L'homme ronchonna sans conviction avant de se résoudre à passer ses bras autours de Gabriel et à poser son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

Les minutes passèrent en silence, l'odeur sucrée et alcoolisée de son vis-à-vis s'infiltrant dans ses narines, sans que Gabriel ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour se dégager.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'écarter n'est-ce pas ? Le questionna finalement Sam d'un ton las.

\- Nope.

Sam se dit vaguement qu'il devrait peut-être lutter pour se dégager. Et alors qu'il se laissait aller à élaborer des plans complexes et finement ficelés visant à s'extirper de l'étreinte de Gabriel, ses paupières s'affaissèrent et il sombra dans le sommeil du juste.

La journée du lendemain fut éreintante.

Sam s'était extirpé des bras des Gabriel le matin sous ses protestations véhémentes et un peu à contre cœur de son coté, même s'il l'aurait nié sous la torture, pour retrouver sa famille qui prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuné.

En consultant les nouvelles par reflexe, une affaire lui avait sauté aux yeux. C'était comme si l'article sous-titrait "sorcières" en caractères gras, lumineux et clignotants. Ils auraient bien profité d'une journée tranquille en famille, mais les morts s'accumulaient et leur mère les convint d'y aller. Ils laissèrent ainsi Gabriel, Mary et Jack au bunker, sans être parfaitement persuadés de la pertinence de la situation étant donné le peu d'estime que la femme semblait éprouver pour l'archange. Mais qu'importe, deux d'entre eux avaient toujours besoin de récupérer, et le plus jeune ne demandait qu'à passer plus de temps avec son oncle, lequel partageait complètement ses sentiments.

Tout se passa mal. Ils furent repérés dès leurs premières minutes en ville, Dean fut pris d'hallucinations perverses, et Castiel en fit les frais pendant près de deux heures avant que Sam ne se rende compte de la situation.

Il était vrai qu'entendre son frère appeler l'ange "bébé" ou lui demander quelle salle de sport il fréquentait pour avoir un cul aussi ferme lui avait semblé un peu suspect. Mais il y avait tellement de tensions sexuelles entre ces deux-là qu'il ne s'était pas alarmé immédiatement, prenant ses écarts de langages pour du second degré. Il avait fallu qu'il retrouve un Castiel aux cheveux en désordre et à l'air agar lui affirmant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Dean pour qu'il finisse par tilter. Son frère avait en réalité fait les frais d'un sort extrêmement puissant qui aurait fini par le consumer totalement s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à abattre ces sorcières de mes deux.

Et les bougresses ne s'étaient pas laissées tuer facilement, d'autant plus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur Dean pour se battre et que l'ange avait du mal à focaliser son attention. Sam avait eu l'impression de retrouver le Castiel obnubilé par les abeilles, celui au regard vague et au sourire niais. A la différence que c'était Dean qui faisait office de grosse abeille cette fois-ci et que cet insecte-là nourrissait le projet de butiner autre chose que des fleurs.

Leur voyage de retour avait été anormalement silencieux, l'ainé refusant d'entendre toute parole qui ne soit pas issue d'une des vieilles compiles de leur père. Castiel ne semblait pas tenir à revenir sur les évènements de la journée non plus, d'ailleurs. Sam avait bien tenté de les vanner, mais il avait dû se résoudre à arrêter après que Dean l'ait menacé de le balancer au bord de la route et de le laisser rentrer à pieds.

Une fois de retour au bunker, Sam avait fondu sur son lit comme s'il c'était agit d'une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'un naufrage. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, un poids lui tomba violemment dessus sans prévenir, le sortant brusquement de son état végétatif. Gabriel, évidemment.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'habituer.

\- Et je t'ai répondu que le mal était fait.

Sam grogna de dépit.

\- Raconte moi plutôt ta journée au lieu de râler, gros nigaud.

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il fallait définitivement qu'il partage ça avec quelqu'un. Et il avait dans l'idée que Gabriel serait le public idéal.

Effectivement, l'archange se trouva être très friand de son histoire. Ils ricanèrent en cœur, Sam ne pouvant garder son sérieux durant son récit. Gabriel s'éclaffa plus d'une fois, le corps parcourut de soubresauts contre le sien alors qu'ils riaient avec le plus de retenue possible pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'ainé des chasseurs. Même lorsqu'il eut terminé de lui raconter leur périple, Sam et Gabriel continuèrent à se gausser avec complicité pendant plusieurs minutes.

Quand ils finirent par se calmer, l'humain ne put s'empêcher de penser à son frère et à tous les principes que leur paternel lui avait méthodiquement enfoncé dans la tête. L'importance de la famille, de la chasse, de se comporter en homme, en dur, en vrai. Sam comprenait désormais que leur père avait fait de son mieux avec eux. Mais si le cadet avait toujours considéré les paroles de John avec des pincettes, Dean lui les avaient intégrées sans discuter, surement parce qu'il avait senti très tôt la lourde responsabilité de protéger son petit frère peser sur ses épaules. Critiquer les ordres, les remettre en question, il n'en avait jamais eu le loisir parce ça aurait pu mettre Sam en danger.

Tout cela expliquait pourquoi il était beaucoup plus simple pour le plus jeune d'accepter la présence de Gabriel à ses cotés, tandis que Dean était toujours incapable d'échanger avec Castiel plus qu'une accolade virile de quelques secondes, sauf sous l'emprise d'un sortilège salace. Cependant Sam ne se berçait pas d'illusions, la façon dont il se prêtait au jeu de l'archange l'interpellait lui-même.

Il avait parfaitement conscience de leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Gabriel ne dégageait pas de chaleur, mais il sentait chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses os contre lui. Il sentait sa respiration inutile, les battements vains du cœur de son véhicule contre ses cotes. Combien de personnes avaient-il laissé s'approcher de lui de la sorte ? Très peu.

\- Tu sais, ne put s'empêcher de commenter le chasseur, si Dean nous voyait il peterait les plombs.

\- Ça, fallait y penser avant, cher ami, lui rétorqua Gabriel en souriant.

\- Comme si c'était de ma faute, feint de se plaindre Sam. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir te réconforter.

\- Justement, j'ai encore besoin de réconfort. De beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de réconfort.

\- Pourquoi tu ne matérialises pas un harem de stripteaseuses à forte poitrine comme tu sais si bien le faire, maintenant que tu as retrouvé une partie de tes pouvoirs ? L'interrogea avec légèreté le plus jeune. Je suis certain qu'elles sauraient te réconforter.

\- Parce que tu vaux toutes les femmes de petite vertu du monde, Sammy.

Sam ne releva même pas le surnom que lui avait octroyé Gabriel.

\- Heu...merci, lui répondit-il d'un ton incertain. Enfin, je crois.

\- En plus tu dois faire un bon bonnet D avec tous ces pecs, renchérit Gabriel en tâtant son torse pour illustrer ses propos. C'est très confortable je dois dire.

\- Oh, la ferme.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aies pas encore remarqué, c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Sauf si tu as l'intention de me recoudre les lèvres. A priori il n'y a que ça qui fonctionne. Mais tu te priverais de ma douce voix ainsi que de ma verve légendaire, ce qui serait particulièrement dommageable si tu veux mon avis...

Alors que Sam écoutait l'Archange déballer son argumentaire à rallonge, il remarqua une forme étrange posée sur sa table de nuit qu'il n'avait pas vu plus tôt à cause de son empressement à retrouver son lit. En plissant les yeux dans le noir, il put distinguer de quoi il s'agissait : dans un vase avaient été disposées une douzaine de roses. Son esprit moulina quelques instants avant qu'il ne se remémore les paroles de Gabriel ventant son remarquable romantisme. Il s'apprêtait à interrompre son monologue pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas une princesse naïve et sentimentale, lorsque deux phénomènes quasi-simultanés se produisirent dans son cerveau. Il y eut d'abord comme un grand vide, probablement dû à la fatigue, auquel se succéda une étincelle de folie, surement issue de la journée de dingue qu'il venait de passer.

Gabriel fut alors coupé dans sa tirade par deux lèvres douces se posant sur les siennes. Le contact dura à peine quelques secondes et fut suivi par un moment de flottement. Sam fixa l'ange, l'air surpris par sa propre audace, pendant que l'autre fronçait les sourcils comme s'il essayait de résoudre un problème d'une extrême complexité. Finalement, les traits de l'archange se détendirent en une moue appréciatrice.

\- Ok, je reconnais que cette méthode est également efficace. Et nettement plus agréable, je te le concède.

\- Pas si efficace que ça, tu parles toujours, lui rétorqua-t-il sur un ton faignant le détachement, alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer la sensation de son estomac remontant dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Bien évidemment ! Tu as arrêté ! Sans barrière physique sur mes lèvres, mon flot de paroles ne saurait être interrompu.

Ça aurait sans doute pu passer pour une blague un peu tendancieuse qui n'aurait été qu'un écho à la façon dont Gabriel flirtait ouvertement avec lui. Sam aurait pu lui demander de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute avant de simplement reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller et de partir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais voilà, Sam ne faisait pas ce genre de plaisanterie. Gabriel le savait. Il le savait. Il était foutu.

Mais s'il était honnête deux minutes avec lui-même, se dit-il, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de prétendre le contraire.

Parce que chose incroyable, il se sentait bien. Vraiment. Et qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où ça lui était arrivé. Aussi intrusive et lourde qu'était la présence de Gabriel, non seulement il la supportait, mais plus que ça, elle lui apportait du réconfort. Du bonheur même. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il ait laissé cette situation avec l'archange perdurer ? Il décida alors d'envoyer ses éventuelles cogitations existentielles valdinguer au loin et de les reporter au lendemain.

Un soupir d'exaspération volontairement bruyant franchit ses lèvres. Il adressa un sourire taquin à Gabriel avant de rapprocher de nouveau son visage du sien.

\- S'il faut en passer par là, lui lança t-il simplement avant de clore l'espace qui les séparait.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Sans attendre, Gabriel laissa trainé sa lèvre inferieure contre celles de Sam et elles se mirent à se mouvoir avec lenteur les unes contre les autres. Sam sentit Gabriel sourire contre sa bouche alors qu'il se replaçait de manière à pouvoir l'embrasser pleinement. Sam suivit son mouvement en prenant appuis sur l'un de ses coudes. De sa main libre, il passa ses doigts derrière le cou de l'Archange pour approfondir leur baiser. La langue de Gabriel vint laper la pulpe de ses lèvres et Sam répondit à cette provocation en venant y entremêler langoureusement la sienne. L'être céleste respira plus fort et changea l'angle du baiser, ses deux mains encadrant le visage de son vis à vis.

C'était..agréable, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Au delà de ça même. En fait, Sam aurait pu rester des heures à embrasser ces lèvres fines et tendres, leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il n'avait pas ressenti cet élan dans sa poitrine et cette douce chaleur dans son ventre depuis une éternité. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation dans leurs gestes, juste la volonté de profiter de chacune des sensations que leur procurait leur étreinte.

Gabriel traça les contours de la mâchoire de Sam de ses pouces, descendit lentement le long de son cou puis agrippa possessivement ses épaules. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces simples caresses qui faisait perdre pieds au chasseur. Il l'embrassa un peu plus désespérément, happant ses lèvres encore et encore, mordant la chair tendrement sans pouvoir jamais s'en contenter. Ils perdirent la notion du temps, tous les deux seuls dans l'obscurité qui les enveloppait. Le corps de Gabriel glissait délicieusement contre le sien tandis que ses mains s'étaient aventurer sous le T-shirt de chasseur, retraçant lentement le contour de ses muscles.

Ils finirent par se séparer, leurs regard accrochés l'un à l'autre.

\- Et bien, Moose, reprit Gabriel, je suis au regret de te dire que cette méthode a été validée par le comité de direction que je représente et qu'il n'y aura plus que comme ça que j'accepterai d'être interrompu.

Sam fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui répondre avec une expression contrite.

\- Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire.

Gabriel lui adressa un sourire racoleur avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Il va falloir que tu dormes, Sasquatch. Les humains comme toi ont besoin de sommeil.

\- Tu peux parler, le taquina Sam, ses derniers jours tu as passé plus de temps à pioncer que Dean et moi réunis.

\- J'avais des circonstances atténuantes.

\- C'est vrai, admit tristement le chasseur.

\- Ne te tracasse pas avec ça et dors ! L'enjoignit Gabriel en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Sam céda à regret, le corps rattrapé par la fatigue de leur journée agitée.

L'archange déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se lova de nouveau contre le torse du chasseur.

\- Bonne nuit Sammy.

\- Bonne nuit Gab…Gab ?

\- Yeap ?

\- Si c'est l'une de tes illusions, ne m'en sors pas, d'accord ?

########################

J'avoue que le retour de Mary et Jack n' a pas été très développé mais ça n'est pas le fond de cette fic. En plus je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de la mère des deux garçons, parce que même si j'apprécie l'actrice qui a l'air d'être une femme en or, malheureusement pour elle, son personnage ne brille pas vraiment.

Bref, ça commence a devenir chaud pour Gab et Sam. Je vous conseille de garder les enfants loin de votre écran pour le prochain chapitre, just saying.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Vivement que Gab revienne vraiment dans la série bonté divine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello !**

 **Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos commentaires, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien de les lire. Chaque petit mot me touche beaucoup et me motive davantage.**

 **Maintenant les gens,** **alerte générale** **, il faut que je vous prévienne pour ce chapitre :**

 **1) Y aura du grand n'importe quoi, mais vraiment, l'autrice que je suis ayant sans doute été bercée un peu trop près du mur (ou c'est peut-être le coté psychopathe timbré de Gabby qui m'inspire un peu trop).**

 **2) Moments pas très catholiques à prévoir, même carrément olé olé (le genre que Castiel qualifierait d'"inappropriés", c'est vous dire #lemon),** **je classe ce chapitre en rating M** **pour la peine. Alors si vous souhaitez rester chastes et pures, fuyez !**

 **3) Warning pour le langage vulgaire, parce que Dean reste Dean.**

 **4) J'ai rajouté le pairing [Dean/Castiel] dans la description, parce que clairement ce couple prend de l'ampleur au sein de cette fic.**

 **Je précise que j'ai écrit la partie graphique de ce chapitre en écoutant "The father project" de Tooji. J'ai découvert cette chanson grâce à une superbe fanvideo Destiel réalisée par SPNHoffen dont le titre est «** **Father - Destiel AU Priest!Castiel » que je ne peux que vous conseiller.**

 **Maintenant que le décor est posé, je vous laisse à votre lecture, si le cœur vous en dit toujours.**

* * *

\- GABRIEEEEEEEEEL !

Sam fut brusquement extirpé de son sommeil par le cri de rage de son frère. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes malgré son esprit embrumé pour se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Gab, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait? Marmonna le chasseur d'une voix morne.

\- Pas grand chose, vraiment, lui assura l'autre en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, dans l'espoir de faire perdurer ce moment encore un peu plus longtemps.

Sam essaya vainement de le repousser, mais l'Archange semblait bien décidé à ne pas lâcher prise cette fois-ci. Le haut du corps de Gabriel reposait entièrement sur ton torse, sa tête callée au creux de son cou, ses mains plongées dans ses cheveux et ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes.

\- Gab ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu voudrais bien me laisser me lever, s'il te plait ?

Gabriel releva la tête vers lui, mais loin de vouloir s'écarter, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les embrassa tendrement. Sam lui rendit son baiser avec plaisir malgré la prise d'otage qu'il s'estimait subir. Il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de l'archange et se mit à caresser ses flancs, remontant progressivement le long de son dos. Gabriel se colla en peu plus contre lui d'un mouvement fluide de bassin. Il délaissa les lèvres de Sam pour venir déposer des baisers mouillés contre la peau de son cou et …

\- VIENS PAR LA SALE FILS DE PUTE QUE JE FASSE CRAMER TA GUEULE D'EMBROUILLEUR A LA CON ! CAS, FAIS PETER L'HUILE SACRE !

Gabriel et Sam soupirèrent de concert.

Une fois dans le salon, Sam pu apprécier pleinement le visage couleur cramoisie et l'air véritablement furieux de Dean. Il s'étonna de la présence d'une charmante jeune femme à ses cotés.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle fichait là. C'était une belle brune aux yeux clairs et aux longs cheveux ondulés. Elle portait une jupe plissée courte, des bas noirs opaques tirés jusqu'en haut des genoux ainsi qu'une cravate, une chemise blanche et un imper qui lui semblèrent étrangement familiers. Puis ses neurones se reconnectèrent.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il éclata d'un rire franc et irrépressible. Gabriel n'avait vraiment aucune limite. Dean lui lança un regard noir de colère.

\- Cas ? Réussit-il à articuler entre deux hoquets incontrôlables. Cas, c'est toi ?

\- Oui, Sam c'est bien moi, lui confirma-t-elle d'une voix fluette et monotone, avant de se tourner vers Gabriel qui, évidemment, n'avait pas l'air surpris. Quel est ton but mon frère ? J'ose espérer que je retrouverai mon véhicule rapidement. Je m'y suis habituée, vois-tu.

L'ange n'avait pas l'air révolté, tout juste un peu agacé. Son stoïcisme extrême face à une situation pourtant plus qu'atypique aurait pu interpeller Sam. Mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à essayer de se retenir de pouffer, ses cotes le lançant furieusement à chaque nouvelle rechute.

\- Bien sûr, Cassy, c'est juste pour une expérience sociologique. J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais ça aurait gâché l'effet de surprise. Cela dit, je te promets que d'ici 24 heures tu auras retrouvé ton apparence.

\- Très bien alors, conclut Castielle, l'air satisfaite. Elle leva une main devant son visage et, plissant les yeux, se mit à observer le mouvement de ses nouveaux longs doigts fins avec intérêt.

C'était sans compter Dean qui bouillonnait littéralement sur place. Si Sam n'avait pas eu la vue brouillée par les larmes de rire qui commençaient à lui couler le long de joues, il aurait pu apercevoir une veine apparente sur le front de son frère se mettre à pulser dangereusement.

\- Très bien ? TRES BIEN ?! Cas porte une putain de jupe ! Une jupe ! Rends-lui son apparence tout de suite espèce de connard !

\- Sinon quoi ? Le défia tranquillement Gabriel avec un rictus goguenard.

\- Sinon je te jure que dès que tu seras devenu inutile, je te butterai, lui promit Dean, visiblement à deux doigts d'aller chercher le lance grenade dans le coffre de l'Impala.

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance alors, même Lucy n'y est pas parvenu. Toi par contre, tu es mort un paquet de fois si je ne m'abuse. Question de talent.

Au moment où le blond prenait son élan pour lui sauter à la gorge, la voix de Jack s'éleva derrière eux.

\- Castiel ? Pourquoi as tu changé d'apparence ?

Le plus jeune observait l'ange d'un regard interrogateur, celui là même qu'il arborait lorsqu'il ne saisissait pas quelque chose. Pourquoi il ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs devant de simples humains autres qu'eux ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lire les magazines que Dean achetait ? Pourquoi le Docteur Sexy refusait de sortir avec le Docteur Picollo quand bien même il était évident qu'il ressentait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour elle (Dean lui avait pourtant expliqué mille fois) ?

\- Ton oncle Gabriel procède à une « expérience sociologique » à mes dépends, lui répondit tranquillement Castielle en reportant son attention sur son fils adoptif. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire mais je suis certain…certaine qu'il finira par nous l'expliquer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'est que temporaire.

\- Oh…d'accord, commenta simplement Jack, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration nécessaire à l'analyse des paroles de l'ange.

Dean, que l'arrivée du plus jeune avait interrompu dans son projet de rétamage d'archange les fixa tous les uns après les autres d'un air ahuri.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Les héla-t-il, sa voix tremblante de hargne et d'une pointe de désespoir. Y a que moi qui sois saint d'esprit ici ? Cas est une nana, avec des…des nibards et tout le package de Miss emplumée et je suis le seul que ça choque ? Sérieusement les gars ? Et Cas, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

\- Dean, l'interpella l'ange avec une touche de sermon dans la voix, mon frère a vécu des années difficiles pour permettre au monde d'être sauvé. Je ne vais pas m'emporter outre mesure pour une situation qui n'est de toute façon, pas destinée à durer. Et je ne comprends pourquoi tu es soudain si dérangé à l'idée de supporter la présence d'une poitrine. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

L'ainé resta silencieux quelques instants, le regard soudain vide et les bras pendant lamentablement le long du corps, comme si son cerveau avait planté.

Gabriel en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement dans le couloir menant aux chambres, Sam sur ses talons.

\- Sérieusement Gab, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Le questionna Sam en terminant d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de la main.

\- Et bien, je me suis dit qu'après ce qui s'était passé hier entre eux, c'était le moment idéal pour frapper fort.

\- Mais pourquoi transformer Cas en _femme_ ?

Gabriel s'arrêta net devant Sam qui stoppa ses pas juste à temps pour éviter la collision. L'archange se tourna vers lui, un de ses sourcils arqué d'un air consterné.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? C'est pourtant évident. Dean est un macho de première, il est incapable de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il ressent autre chose que de l'amitié platonique pour un autre homme. Si mon frère avait choisi un véhicule féminin dès le début on n'en serait pas là, c'est moi qui te le dis ! S'exclama t-il avec mécontentement. Bref, voir Cassy lui agiter ses…avantages sous le nez toute la journée va peut-être débloquer quelque chose chez lui. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Moose, tu m'accompagnes dans mon plan machiavélique ?

Gabriel lui adressa un mouvement de sourcils malicieux.

Sam réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête décidé.

\- Je marche. Je prends une douche et on s'y met.

Un sourire pervers se dessina alors sur le visage de Gabriel. L'archange agrippa son T-shirt de ses deux mains et le poussa doucement contre le mur derrière lui avant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres. Sam se laissa faire et répondit ardemment à son baiser, ses mains reprenant leur place sur ses hanches. Gabriel s'écarta légèrement et s'avança de nouveau pour venir morde le lobe de son oreille. Le chasseur pencha la tête sur le côté et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son vis à vis pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Je pourrais venir t'aider à te frotter le dos si tu veux, Sasquatch, lui susurra Gabriel, son souffle chaud contre sa peau le faisant frissonner.

\- Je suis suffisamment souple pour ça, tu sais, lui répondit Sam avec difficulté tandis que la langue de son vis-à-vis remontait le long de son lobe.

\- Vraiment ? Peu importe, il y a autre chose dont je souhaiterais m'occuper et je suis presque sûr que tu ne l'es pas assez pour faire ce que j'ai en tête.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Gabriel colla lascivement son bassin au sien et Sam ne pouvait décidément plus prétendre que ces dernières ne lui faisaient pas d'effet. Il retint un grognement, ne perdant pas de vue qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu du couloir, là où n'importe qui pouvait les entendre ou les apercevoir.

Sans réfléchir davantage, il repoussa l'archange, lui agrippa fermement le poignet et l'entraina jusque dans la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il plaqua Gabriel contre cette dernière et se mit à l'embrasser férocement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il s'était promis la veille d'analyser posément ce qui se tramait entre eux. Mais ni son corps ni son esprit ne semblaient disposés à le suivre dans ce projet en cet instant. Ses méninges étaient passées en mode pilote automatique et chacune de ses cellules le brulaient délicieusement.

\- Tu cogites trop, Sammy, ricana Gabriel contre ses lèvres.

\- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, lui rétorqua la voix rauque du chasseur.

Il sentit sa barbe naissante s'accrocher contre le visage de l'archange tandis que ce dernier mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Sam releva le menton et passa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Gabriel. L'archange ne se fit pas prier pour venir y joindre la sienne, la glissant avec avidité dans sa bouche.

Sam lui retira son T-shirt avec empressement avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, ses mains se mettant à parcourir la peau de son vis-à-vis. Le corps de Gabriel était ferme mais paressait frêle par rapport au sien tant il le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

-Trop long, Moose, murmura l'archange entre deux baisers fiévreux avant de claquer des doigts.

Leurs vêtements disparurent et ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Sam gémit en sentant son corps exposé rentrer en contact avec celui de l'archange. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne put s'empêcher de noter que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce cas de figure avec un homme, qu'il sentait des courbes caractéristiquement masculines contre les siennes, mais une seconde plus autoritaire - qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Gabriel, la fit taire immédiatement. Sans attendre, il passa ses mains sous les fesses de l'archange qui vint enserrer sa taille de ses jambes et il le porta aisément jusque dans la douche. L'eau chaude se déclencha comme par magie et Sam relâcha sa prise tout en maintenant Gabriel contre le carrelage du mur, son torse et son bassin calés contre ceux de l'archange. Loin de se plaindre du traitement qu'il subissait, ce dernier lui rendait ses baisers avec fougue, ses hanches se mouvant sensuellement contre les siennes. Il découvrait de ses mains les formes sans aucun défaut de Sam, ses muscles fermes roulant paisiblement sous ses doigts. Son torse, son dos, ses fesses, tout était parfait. La bouche du chasseur vint s'attaquer à la chair de son cou, léchant, suçant, mordant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. S'il n'avait pas été un archange, Gabriel en aurait sans aucun doute gardé des marques évidentes. L'être multidimensionnel profita de ces sensations pendant de longues secondes, s'arquant contre Sam lorsque ses dents s'enfonçaient presque douloureusement dans sa peau puis quand sa langue s'empressait de venir apaiser le mal qui lui avait été fait. Puis, sans prévenir, il empoigna ses épaules et inversa leurs positions avec une force déconcertante, rappelant à Sam qu'il se trouvait en présence d'une puissance non humaine.

\- Ne crois que j'ai oublié pourquoi je suis là, Sammy, lui lança-t-il, un sourire carnassier déformant son visage.

La respiration de l'homme se coupa un bref instant quand l'une des mains de l'archange vint enserrer une certaine partie de son anatomie et se mit à lui imposer une cadence lascive. Leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se dévisageaient, le jet brulant de la douche heurtant leurs corps tendus sans discontinuer. Les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle court et chaud, Sam ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux plein de vice de son vis-à-vis. Les mèches châtain et dégoulinantes d'eau qui lui encadraient le visage lui donnaient un air de pure décadence. Gabriel brisa le contact visuel pour l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser impatient, le gémissement du chasseur se perdant entre leurs bouches. Puis celle de l'archange délaissa la sienne une nouvelle fois. Il rouvrit les paupières pour protester mais sa plainte mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque celles de Gabriel se refermèrent autours de lui. La respiration erratique, il se laissa aller contre la paroi de la douche, une de ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure de Gabriel pour accompagner les mouvements lents et calculés de ce dernier.

Il entendit à peine les coups frappés à la porte et la voix de Dean s'élever derrière elle.

\- Sam ? Tu saurais pas où se cache l'autre enfoiré ? J'en avais pas fini avec lui avant qu'il ne se barre comme un lâche. Sam ?

Le chasseur grogna alors qu'il sentait Gabriel sourire autours de lui. Il s'humecta les lèvres et se concentra sur sa réponse du mieux qu'il put, les yeux fermés et le front plissé.

\- J'en sais rien Dean…fous moi la paix.

Il retint un gémissement quand l'archange prit un malin plaisir à le maintenir au fond de sa gorge tout en passant sa langue le long de sa...oh.

\- Ça va ? Ta voix est bizarre.

Il rouvrit des yeux voilés par la luxure et les baissa pour rencontrer ceux de Gabriel qui le fixait, ses iris ambrées brillant d'une lueur lubrique. La vision indécente de cet être céleste à ses pieds en train de s'affairer de la sorte était beaucoup trop excitante pour lui permettre de continuer cette conversation.

\- Casse-toi, Dean, réussit-il à articuler.

Il n'écouta pas la réponse acerbe de son frère qui finit par tourner les talons.

Gabriel accéléra le rythme et Sam laissa reposer sa seconde main sur l'une de ses épaules tout en maintenant le contact visuel. Celles de l'archange parcouraient langoureusement la peau de ses cuisses et de ses fesses lorsqu'elles ne venaient accompagner le mouvement de sa bouche. Pendant plusieurs minutes on entendit plus que le bruit de l'eau qui couvrait les sons délicieusement obscènes produits par Gabriel et les râles de plaisir de Sam. Tandis que l'archange le torturait avec un nouveau mouvement de langue, le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de faire remonter sa main le long du menton de son bourreau et de venir caresser doucement ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Il sentit le bout de la langue de l'archange effleurer son pouce d'une façon parfaitement indécente, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle décharge électrisante au creux de ses reins.

\- Gab…tu devrais arrêter, le prévint Sam en haletant.

Mais Gabriel n'en avait apparemment aucune attention. Il augmenta encore l'allure de ses vas et viens, ses mains enserrant fermement ses fesses pour le maintenir en place. Les doigts de Sam s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de l'archange de manière compulsive et sa seconde main se cala contre sa joue. Sam rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il se libérait dans un plainte sourde, tout se corps se contractant sous la vague de plaisir qui le parcourait. Il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour retrouver ses esprits, la respiration toujours saccadée et les jambes tremblantes.

Puis il sentit la chaleur qui l'enveloppait le quitter. Gabriel se releva et vint se coller de nouveau à lui en l'enserrant dans ses bras. Sam ouvrit les yeux pour le voir se lécher les lèvres de façon scandaleusement pornographique, son regard ardent plongé dans le sien.

Sam souffla et se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément en l'attirant davantage contre lui.

\- Je confirme, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, je ne suis définitivement pas assez souple pour faire ça.

Toujours pantelant, Sam laissa les mains baladeuses de Gabriel masser méthodiquement chaque parcelle de son corps avec du savon. Lui qui le dépassait pourtant d'une bonne tête avait pourtant l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon consentante entre ses doigts. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop érotique à sentir son corps plein de mousse glisser contre le sien, tandis que leurs bouches ne se quittaient que pour se rencontrer de nouveau avec langueur. L'archange ne cherchait apparemment pas à se voir retourner la faveur qu'il venait de lui offrir. Il semblait simplement se délecter de la façon dont le chasseur le laissait disposer de son corps et des soupirs de contentement qu'il lui arrachait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement de la très longue douche qu'ils venaient de partager, Gabriel claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau secs et habillés.

Sam eut un mouvement de surprise alors que les sensations d'humidité et des gouttes roulant dans son dos le quittaient brusquement. Il voulut faire une remarque à l'archange, mais les mots lui manquaient. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un sourire taquin.

\- Alors Moose, toujours partant pour réveiller le feu sacré entre nos deux frangins respectifs ?

Sam ne sut que répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air déboussolé.

Une fois à peu près remis de ses émotions mais sans réussir à faire disparaitre complètement le sourire béat qui flottait toujours sur ses lèvres - il se conduisait vraiment comme une midinette ces derniers temps, Gabriel et lui se mirent à comploter à l'ombre de tout soupçon, dans la bibliothèque. Leur plan mis au point, Sam remonta et se lança à la recherche de son frère et de Castielle. Il les trouva finalement au salon avec leur mère qui avait l'air un peu décontenancée par la situation. Mary était assise sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir et discutait avec l'ange, cette dernière ayant pris place sur le canapé. Dean s'y était installé également, mais à l'exact opposé de leur amie. C'était à peine s'il n'était pas monté pas sur l'accoudoir. Il restait silencieux, le corps tendu et le regard fuyant. Lorsqu'il aperçût Sam, il sauta sur l'occasion qui lui était donnée de s'extraire de cette situation qu'il jugeait visiblement embarrassante.

\- Ah Sammy ! Alors, t'as mis la main sur ce trou du cul d'archange ? Le questionna t-il avec un espoir non dissimulé, faisant l'impasse sur la façon dont Sam l'avait envoyé valser plus tôt.

\- Non, Dean, je ne sais pas où il se trouve, lui mentit Sam en insufflant autant de sincérité dans sa voix qu'il le pouvait. Il prit place face à lui dans le second fauteuil.

Son frère le jaugea en silence quelques secondes avec un air méfiant. Se pouvait-il que son jeu d'acteur ne soit pas aussi bon qu'il le croyait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Le questionna-t-il finalement en grimaçant.

\- Rien, pourquoi ? Sam essaya d'adopter le ton le plus décontracté possible.

\- Je sais pas, tu souris bêtement, c'est louche.

Crotte, satané sourire !

\- Je suis juste heureux d'avoir retrouvé maman et Jack, pas toi ?

Touché ! La répartie du cadet sembla satisfaire son frère qui sourit à son tour en échangeant un regard affectueux avec leur mère.

\- Si, bien sûr.

Le visage de Sam prit soudain une expression contrite.

\- Mince, j'ai oublié d'aller chercher une tasse de café dans la cuisine, lança t-il en se frappant le front d'une main. J'ai la flemme d'y retourner...Cas, ça ne te dérange pas de m'en apporter une, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sur, Sam, s'exécuta la jeune femme avec révérence en se levant.

Dean jeta un regard soudain belliqueux au plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ca y est, Cas est une nana donc tu la prends pour ta boniche ?

\- Je ne te connaissais pas ce militantisme féminisme, Dean. C'est juste qu'elle est la plus prêt, et qu'elle ne se fatigue pas en marchant, c'est tout.

\- Mouai...

Dean le gratifia d'un air dubitatif mais son attention fut vite détournée alors que Castielle revenait vers eux, la mine contrariée. Elle tenait une tasse de café chaude à la main mais sa chemise était largement tachée par un liquide brun foncé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Castielle, s'enquit leur mère, le ton un brin moqueur, en fixant l'ange tendre la mug au cadet. Ce dernier la remercia tout en s'évertuant à paraitre concerné.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'ange d'une voix confuse. J'étais un train de verser du café quand la cafetière que je tenais m'en a littéralement projeté dessus. J'ai du faire un faux mouvement je suppose.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te nettoies pas avec ton mojo comme tu le fais d'habitude ? Le questionna Dean, l'air partagé entre le trouble et l'envie de se foutre d'elle.

L'ange eut l'air de se concentrer quelques instants avant d'ancrer son regard bleu dans celui de Dean.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, conclut-elle. Je suppose que la transformation de mon corps doit m'empêcher de faire appel à certaines de mes capacités.

L'ainé grogna de mécontentement avant de souffler bruyamment et de se lever.

\- Bon, tu vas pas rester comme ça toute la sainte journée, t'empestes le café à plein nez. Viens avec moi, je vais te filer un truc propre à te mettre sur le dos.

Sam ricana intérieurement. Leur plan se déroulait exactement comme prévu.

De son coté, Gabriel avait du pain sur la planche également. Il s'était habillement rendu invisible aux yeux des autres, et veillait discrètement au bon déroulement de leur méfait en usant de ses pouvoirs à leur avantage. L'étape de la chemise mouillée avait été un franc succès, et tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire maintenant c'était de compter sur le subtil mélange de naïveté et de diable au corps bien planqué derrière le visage impassible de Castielle. Parce que Gabriel ne s'y laissait pas prendre, son frère était nettement moins innocent qu'il, ou qu'elle peu importe, voulait bien le laisser paraitre. L'archange décida de suivre ses deux cibles dans la chambre de Dean.

Une fois arrivés, l'homme se mit à farfouiller dans son armoire à la recherche d'un haut à prêter à son amie. Pendant que le chasseur avait le dos tourné, l'ange entreprit de défaire sa cravate humide qu'il posa sur un meuble à coté de lui et de déboutonner sa chemise.

La main refermée sur un T-shirt noir ACDC, Dean se retourna vers lui pour le lui donner. Il leva les yeux quand….

\- Oh, oh, oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous! S'exclama-t-il en pivotant instantanément de nouveau vers l'armoire.

Castielle, la chemise désormais totalement entrouverte sur un soutien-gorge blanc à dentelles habillant une poitrine rebondie, fixa sa nuque en plissant les yeux.

\- Je ne comprends, Dean. Qu'est-ce qui te gène ?

\- Cas, tu ne peux pas te dessaper comme ça devant moi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tu aurais pu attendre que je sorte.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà vu torse nu auparavant.

\- Quand t'étais un mec, Cas, quand t'étais un mec. Là c'est pas pareil.

\- Oh, je vois…c'est ma poitrine qui te dérange.

\- C'est pas qu'elle me dérange…enfin si, enfin non, enfin... Aaaarg, Cas, tu m'embrouilles ! Enfiles ce fichu T-shirt et qu'on n'en parle plus, lui lança-t-il en lui tendant le vêtement sans se retourner, les paupières fermées en une double sécurité.

\- Merci, Dean, le gratifia-t-il en s'emparant du bout de tissu. Dean ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider avec cette chose ? Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

\- Quelle chose ?

\- Mon soutien-gorge.

Gabriel du mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de Dean.

Le chasseur se pinça le nez avec gravité.

\- Pourquoi tu veux retirer ton…pourquoi tu veux le retirer ?

\- Parce que c'est très inconfortable. Les armatures me rentrent dans la peau et les bretelles me serrent, se désola Castielle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les femmes s'imposent ce genre d'artifices désagréables.

\- Pour le maintien, Cas, commença à lui expliquer Dean sur un ton irrité, tu vas pas te mettre courir ou à te battre sans rien, surtout avec ta taille de poit…ok, ok, on laisse tomber le blabla pour l'instant, s'interrompit -il soudainement alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait à _Cas_. Tourne-toi et c'est tout. T'es vraiment pas douée, tu sais ça ?

Cas ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui obéir.

\- C'est bon, Dean.

Le chasseur se retourna à son tour, les yeux toujours fermement clos et se mit à tâtonner dans la direction de Castielle. Lorsque l'une de ses mains entra finalement en contact avec une de ses épaules, il la fit glisser contre son omoplate et dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'un geste expert.

Gabriel détourna le regard par pudeur envers son frère.

\- Voilà, maintenant, je sors et toi tu termines de t'habiller.

Castielle enfila rapidement son T-shirt. Alors que Dean avait une main sur la poignée, la voix contrariée de l'ange le stoppa dans son geste.

\- Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui trouble autant les humains à propos des seins. Ils ne sont pourtant que des amas de graisse et de glandes mammaires destinés à nourrir leur progéniture les mois suivants la naissance par le biais d'un phénomène hormonal de lactation.

Dean prit le risque de jeter un rapide coup d'œil entrouvert à Castielle pour constater avec soulagement qu'elle n'était plus à poil.

\- C'est sûr que dis comme ça, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie, railla-t-il.

\- Envie de quoi ?

\- Non mais Cas, sérieux, t'es plus puceau ! Se désespéra le chasseur, alors qu'il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Quand t'as couché avec l'autre démone, vous avez bien du vous tripoter un peu.

\- Oui, mais je ne me suis pas particulièrement concentré sur cette partie de son anatomie. Ça ne me semblait pas être le point le plus innervé.

\- Et ben, et ben…pour la prochaine fois, penses-y, lui conseilla-t-il en d'une voix gênée en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Parfois les femmes aiment bien et hum…c'est plutôt sympa pour les mecs aussi, après chacun son truc, hein.

L'ange lui adressa une moue pensive. Puis il leva ses mains et mit à se malaxer consciencieusement la poitrine.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et Gabriel, désormais tordu du rire, se demanda s'il le chasseur n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes tant il était à nouveau devenu livide.

\- Cas, mais ça va pas ! S'exclama-t-il finalement en sortant de sa torpeur. Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! T'as pété un câble ou quoi ? C'est les hormones c'est ça ? T'es pas habitué aux œstrogènes ?

\- Je cherche juste à comprendre, s'expliqua l'ange en laissant ses bras retomber mollement. Demain je serai de nouveau sous une forme masculine, c'est ma seule occasion de mieux saisir le fonctionnement d'un corps féminin. Personnellement, je n'ai rien ressenti du tout.

\- Mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu le fais exprès, pas vrai ?

\- Non, pas du tout, Dean, lui répondit sincèrement Castielle.

\- Quand t'étais un mec, tu ne te serais pas mis à te tripoter la nouille devant moi, non ? Là c'est pareil, ça se fait pas. Et pourquoi je dois t'expliquer ça, hein ? T'es un putain d'ange du seigneur, bordel, t'es sensé avoir la science infuse.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean, je n'ai pas pris en compte ta perception des choses et me suis limitée à la mienne qui ne conçoit pas la poitrine comme une zone sexualisée. Je m'en excuse. Cependant, si tu laissais de côté tes aprioris dictés par des normes sociétales arbitraires et que tu me montrais je serais sans doute plus à même de comprendre de quoi il retourne.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla le chasseur en prenant appui sur la porte derrière lui.

Nous y voilà, pensa Gabriel, le Cassy chaud bouillant commençait à poindre le bout de son nez. Il connaissait bien son frère. Il était très souvent à l'ouest, mais il lui arrivait aussi d'en jouer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et là, il…elle avait clairement quelque chose derrière la tête, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Castielle fixait le chasseur de façon impassible, sa quiétude apparente contrastant avec l'attitude affolé du blond, à deux doigts de la crise d'épilepsie.

L'ange se mit à avancer doucement vers lui, un pas après l'autre, sous le regard tétanisé de Dean.

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si choqué ? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement en entrant dans l'espace vital de l'homme. Ca a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- On…on avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus, bafouilla Dean, incapable de faire le moindre geste devant le regard pénétrant de Castielle qui s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- C'est vrai, admit l'ange. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que l'une des sorcières nous a dit : « Le sort ne fait que révéler ce qui existe déjà ».

\- Les sorcières mentent, lui répliqua le chasseur dans un souffle qui vint balayer le visage de l'ange.

Elle l'observa silencieusement, ses grands yeux bleus scrutant les iris de Dean comme pour y déceler quelque chose. L'autre semblait retenir sa respiration. L'ambiance de la pièce avait brusquement changée, comme si l'atmosphère s'était soudain faite plus lourde autours d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état alors ? Le questionna-t-elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils. D'habitude tu ne te gênes pas pour m'envoyer paitre. Pas plus que tu ne te sens incommodé en présence d'une femme dénudée. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, alors que tu sembles très mal à l'aise, tu ne me dis pas d'aller me faire foutre. Tu aurais pu me balancer ce T-shirt et me dire de me démerder avec mes cogitations existentielles, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Pourquoi es-tu encore là, Dean ?

\- Je…

Visiblement, Dean se posait la même question. Même sans ses pouvoirs, Gabriel aurait pu deviner le conflit interne titanesque qui était en train de se jouer à l'intérieur de son petit crane d'homo sapiens prétentieux. Il pouvait voir ses pensées se bousculer et s'entremêler au rythme des battements de son cœur, de plus en plus rapides dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait lire les sentiments conflictuels qui l'habitaient défiler à une vitesse folle dans le fond de ses yeux verts.

Il entendait la voix de leur père, à Sam et à lui, s'élever, il discernait ses injonctions et ses préceptes. Il visualisait ses innombrables conquêtes et ressentait le corps chaud et tendre de Lisa se mouvoir contre le sien. Il distinguait le craquèlement lointain et sourd de son espoir brisé de mener un jour une existence paisible. Il revivait les sensations de l'air brulant qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons rabougris et de la terre sous ses ongles. Il rencontrait pour la première fois le regard azure de Castiel. Il éprouvait de la crainte, du défi, de la colère, de la déception, du soulagement, de la frustration, du réconfort, ces sentiments s'enchaînant en boucle au fils des années. Il taisait le poids du manque inavouable qui l'assaillait lorsque l'ange partait, seulement apaisé par la chaleur de leur étreinte fugace lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Il fixait impuissant les ailes charbonneuses de l'ange projetées sur le sol autours de son corps sans vie. Il distinguait les flammes envelopper son ami et s'élever dans le ciel en même temps qu'elles réduisaient son cœur en cendres. Il était à nouveau face aux prunelles bleu profond et sa cage thoracique retrouvait sa contenance, faisant disparaitre le gout du chagrin qui lui enserrait la gorge.

Whaouh. Même Gabriel en restait scotché. Tout ce mélodrame pour une affaire de boobs. Il fallait vraiment que Dean soit sacrément atteint pour ressentir tout ça pour quelqu'un pour finalement se laisser stopper par une simple enveloppe charnelle. Les humains étaient d'un compliqué parfois. Et ces imbéciles qui restaient là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans esquisser le moindre geste comme deux ronds de flan…il y avait de quoi perdre patiente. Or, justement, la patiente ne faisait pas partie des qualités de l'archange. Avec un roulement d'yeux affligé, il claqua des doigts et Castielle se trouva projetée contre le torse de Dean.

Par réflexe, les mains calleuses du blond se posèrent sur ses hanches et celles de l'ange s'accrochèrent à ses épaules. Dean s'humidifia les lèvres nerveusement, le regard de Castielle suivant inconsciemment leur mouvement avant de s'ancrer de nouveau dans celui du chasseur. Les secondes se succédèrent en silence sans que rien ne se passe. Puis, doucement, l'homme se pencha en avant. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent alors qu'il posait timidement sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme. Les yeux de la brune se refermèrent à leur tour et ses doigts fins glissèrent le long du cou du chasseur pour finir leur périple dans ses cheveux courts.

Gabriel se dit qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'y aller lorsque les bras de Dean se croisèrent autours de la taille frêle de Castielle pour approfondir leur baiser.

Avec un agile tour de passe-passe, il créa une ouverture sur la chambre vide d'à côté et s'éclipsa discrètement. Sam n'allait pas en revenir pensa-t-il fièrement en croquant dans une barre chocolatée.

* * *

 **Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, on est passé à un niveau honteux de what the fuck.**

 **J'ai essayé de rendre la scène de sexe pas trop vulgaire en utilisant le moins de vocabulaire cru possible, mais du coup je ne sais pas si ça rend bien.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues et puis une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir à l'autrice du dimanche que je suis (un gros bisou à ma collègue Bigout qui ne doit plus en pouvoir de moi tellement je la tanne à chaque nouveau commentaire).**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue,**

 **See you soon !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Merci pour vos reviews toujours aussi adorables et encourageantes !**

 **Je m'excuse pour l'attente, le boulot ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps et on part sur un chapitre plutôt long.**

 **Warning pour le lemon.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **######################**

Gabriel n'eut pas à chercher Sam bien longtemps. Il se trouvait toujours dans le salon avec Mary et son neveu qui les avait rejoints, au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être une conversation très sérieuse à propos de Michael et de ses plans. C'est qu'il ne perdait pas le nord le petit. Après tout, malgré leur nouveau statut fort sympathique de conseillers matrimoniaux, ils ne devaient pas perdre de vue qu'ils se trouvaient à l'aube d'une guerre entre deux des plus puissants et cruels archanges que cet univers et les autres aient jamais portés. Du moins c'était ce que s'était dit Gabriel durant les premières minutes qui avaient suivi son arrivée. Et puis, rapidement, il s'ennuya. La torture par ci, la fin du monde par là, c'était d'un déprimant tout ça. En plus, il avait des nouvelles à apporter à sa grande perche. Toujours invisible, il décida de se divertir un peu au milieu de cette ambiance beaucoup trop solennelle. Il s'approcha du Moose, que son expression concentrée rendait étrangement sexy, et s'accouda négligemment au dossier de son fauteuil. D'un air innocent que personne ne pouvait percevoir, il se pencha et glissa ses mains le long de son torse, au dessus de sa chemine en flanelle. Le chasseur sursauta et pivota sur lui même, forçant Gabriel à s'écarter légèrement. Les yeux du chasseur cherchèrent vainement une présence dans le vide pendant un bref instant avant que son regard ne soit traversé d'un éclair de compréhension. Il adressa une bitchface réprobatrice à l'endroit où il supposait que se trouvait le visage de l'archange avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les deux autres.

\- Tout va bien, Sam ? S'enquit sa mère.

\- Oui, oui, excusez-moi, j'avais cru entendre quelque chose, se justifia-t-il. Tu disais que les protections anti-anges de Bobby n'avaient pas suffi à les empêcher de trouver le camp ?

Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'une simple moue contrariée allait suffire à le stopper ? C'était bien mal le connaitre. Il reprit sa place et cette fois, son souffle vint balayer le cou de sa cible, tandis que ses mains se posaient sur ses épaules et se mettaient à migrer doucement plus bas, toujours plus bas...

Il sentit le corps de Sam se tendre alors qu'il essayait de conserver une voix égale dans l'espoir de poursuivre leur conversation malgré les attouchements qu'il subissait. Mais il arriva un moment où les doigts de l'archange atteignirent un point beaucoup trop au sud pour qu'il puisse continuer à agir comme si de rien n'était.

Il garda son calme encore quelques instants, le temps de s'éclaircir la gorge et de prétexter qu'il allait se renseigner à propos de ces glyphes de protection avant de se lever un peu trop précipitamment et de prendre la direction du couloir.

Satisfait, Gabriel lui emboita le pas et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, le chasseur referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Gabriel, l'appela le chasseur avec agacement. Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là.

\- Quel sens de la déduction Sammich, le nargua-t-il en se matérialisant, son céleste fessier posé sur le bureau du grand brun.

Sam le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour attirer mon attention ? J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire valait le coup de m'embarrasser devant ma _mère_ et Jack.

\- Ils ne se sont aperçus de rien, crut bon de lui préciser Gabriel.

\- Encore heureux, répliqua Sam. Alors ?

\- J'aime quand tu es en colère, Sasquatch, se moqua-t-il gentiment, ça te donne un petit air ténébreux qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

\- Gab...

\- Bien bien...Gabriel leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Alors, je dirais que notre plan a porté ses fruits, très cher Moose.

L'expression du visage de Sam changea d'un coup, passant instantanément de la désapprobation à la surprise.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais le coup de la tasse de café n'était que la première étape. Et la jupe de Cas qui se soulève ? Le bout de tarte qui tombe dans son décolleté ? Les portières de l'Impalla qui se verrouillent derrière eux avec le chauffage à fond ? Ca fait même pas une heure qu'on a commencé.

\- Il faut croire qu'il ne leur fallait pas grand chose. Quand je les ai laissés, ils étaient en train de se bécoter comme deux adolescents sur les bancs d'un stade de foot.

\- Attends, ils sont toujours dans la chambre de Dean en ce moment ?

\- Yeap.

\- Tu crois qu'ils...

\- Aucune idée, Moose, je ne suis pas un voyeur. Enfin, pas avec mon frère en tous cas. Peut-être qu'ils jouent au scrabble, qui peut savoir ?

Sam eut une grimace mi dégoutée, mi appréciatrice.

\- Waouh. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pourrait être aussi simple. Quoi que je me méfie. Dean est encore capable de tout faire foirer avec ses états d'âme. On va devoir garder la situation sous contrôle et ne pas abandonner tout de suite notre plan initial. Quand ils sortiront, il faudra maintenir la pression.

\- Demain sera un cap encore plus critique. Quand Cassy aura retrouvé son apparence, ton grand dadais de frangin risque de prendre peur.

\- J'en fais mon affaire. Toi, tu t'occuperas de coacher Cas en cas de besoin.

\- Oui, chef ! Dis moi, reprit-il en descendant de son support et en se rapprochant de Sam avec une démarche féline, puisqu'on est tous les deux seuls et sans rien d'important à faire...

\- J'étais en train d'avoir une conversation importante.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, la guerre, la désolation et tout le tintouin...rien de très nouveau sous le soleil.

\- C'est sérieux, Gab.

\- Bien sur que c'est sérieux. Mais pour l'instant on n'a aucune information sur l'endroit où se trouve Lucy. Et en ce qui concerne Michou, maintenant qu'il n'a plus ni Jack, ni mon frère sous la main, il est aussi près d'ouvrir une faille sur ce monde que de se lancer dans le toilettage canin. En plus, j'ai toujours eu une affection toute particulière pour l'adage "faisons l'amour, pas la guerre".

Le regard de Gabriel se fit pensif et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres comme s'il se remémorait de bons souvenirs.

\- Ah, les années 60 c'était vraiment le pied.

\- Oui, j'imagine que tu en as bien profité, maugréa Sam, l'air soudain de nouveau contrarié.

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! Tout le monde était chaud comme la braise et planait en permanence. L'amour libre dans toute sa splendeur ! Attends...s'interrompit–il, un de ses sourcils s'arquant sur son front. C'est quoi que j'entends dans ta voix ? Laisse-moi deviner...

\- Ne t'avise pas de lire dans mes pensées, le prévint Sam d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Ok, bien reçu, pas de sondage de cerveau. L'archange se contenta d'observer son regard fuyant et son air pincé durant quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que t'as, Moose ? T'aimes pas l'exta ? Le questionna-t-il finalement.

\- J'en sais rien et je n'ai aucune envie de me faire une idée sur la question. C'est juste que...Sam semble hésiter pendant un instant. Rien, laisse tomber, conclut-il en soupirant avec lassitude.

\- Oh, allez, Sammy, ne te la joue pas grande dame avec moi.

\- Je ne sais simplement pas ce que tu attends de moi, c'est tout, finit par lâcher le chasseur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce qui se passe entre nous. Sam planta ses yeux au regard pénétrant dans les siens. C'est peut-être un truc normal pour toi mais personnellement je n'ai pas passé des millénaires à m'envoyer tout ce qui bouge.

\- Tu crois que je te vois comme un toyboy ou un truc du genre ? S'étonna l'archange en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en ai strictement aucune idée. Jusque là je ne m'étais pas hasardé à y réfléchir, je me suis juste laissé porté par l'instant en repoussant l'échéance. Ca ne serait pas grave si c'était le cas d'ailleurs, se radoucit Sam, simplement, j'aimerais savoir de quoi il retourne.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que _Tu_ m'as embrassé le premier ? Lui fit remarquer Gabriel avec un sourire affectueux.

\- Tu m'avais offert des fleurs, plaisanta Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné si ça avait été une rivière de diamants. Tiens, d'ailleurs...

D'un tour de main, l'archange fit alors apparaitre un coffret en velours bleu, qu'il ouvrit avec déférence sur un magnifique collier étincelant de mille feux. Gabriel lui adressa un mouvement de sourcils charmeur.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avec consternation.

\- Range tes cailloux, je ne suis pas un homme qu'on achète si facilement.

\- J'aurais essayé, lui répondit-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de balancer l'écrin par-dessus l'une d'elle, ce dernier disparaissant avant d'avoir atteint le mur derrière lui.

\- Tu peux parler de Dean-o, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus dans le genre cercle des poètes disparus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, ça doit être de famille.

Gabriel se dirigea alors vers le lit et s'y assit avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je vais répondre à ta question, Sammish. Assieds-toi, l'enjoignit-il en tapotant doucement le matelas, ça risque d'être long.

Le chasseur le rejoignit et prit place à ses côtés, une expression intriguée sur le visage.

\- Je n'attends rien de ta part, commença Gabriel, en fixant ses mains croisées sur ses jambes. Ecoutes, tu connais mon petit penchant pour emmerder le monde (Sam acquiesça vigoureusement). Et j'ai la rancune tenace. Alors forcement, quand ton frère et toi avaient essayé de me faire la peau la première fois, ça m'est un peu resté en travers de la gorge.

\- Tu tuais des gens.

\- Juste les gros connards.

\- Ca n'a jamais été une justification suffisante.

\- Pour vous, non. Cela dit j'ai comme entendu dire que votre morale inflexible avait eu quelques ratées ces dernières années.

Sam ne le contredit pas.

\- Bref, je me suis vengé, je t'ai imposé de vivre la mort de ton frère jour après jour en me disant que ça vous ferait les pieds. Pour tout t'avouer, je me suis même bien amusé à te torturer. Et puis tu es venu me trouver, avec tes grands yeux plein de larmes et ton regard suppliant. Tu as imploré ma pitié et pour la première fois depuis deux mille ans, j'ai flanché devant un humain. Crois moi, ça n'est pas peu de chose.

Ensuite vous avez essayé de me mettre le grappin dessus pour vous aider à vous débarrasser de mon frère et nous avons tous participé à créer ce fabuleux moment de télévision qui restera à jamais gravé dans les annales. Saches que ce n'est pas tant ton frangin et son sermon sur la famille qui m'ont fait changer d'avis, mais toi. C'était toi qui avais voulu me donner une chance de combattre à vos côtés, malgré les horreurs que je t'avais faites subir pendant des mois. Je t'avais retiré l'être que tu chérissais le plus au monde, et pourtant tu avais choisi de croire que j'avais un bon fond parce que j'avais accepté de te le rendre.

Et je ne te parle pas de la façon dont tu t'es conduit avec moi depuis que vous m'avez libéré, poursuivit-il avec gravité. Je n'avais jamais été si faible et désemparé depuis l'histoire de ma création, j'ai honte de le reconnaitre. Tu aurais pu en profiter pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce ou simplement pour me laisser pourrir dans un coin. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, au contraire. Alors j'ai vu clairement ce que je m'étais refusé à voir pendant toutes ses années. Parce que coupé de mon père, du paradis et de mes frères et sœurs, je m'étais reclus dans la vanité mais aussi dans la solitude, bien cachée derrière mes tours de passe-passe. J'ai vu ton âme, Sam. Elle est brisée et meurtrie, mais elle brille comme nulle autre malgré tout. Alors, non, tu n'es pas qu'un coup d'un soir pour moi. Tu es l'homme qui m'a aidé à me rappeler pourquoi mon père nous a faits. Pour protéger, pour aider, pour aimer sa création. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de se tourner vers le brun avec une expression mutine. Ca fait très drama tout ça, non ?

\- Très, admit Sam en souriant. Y a pas à dire, tu sais trouver les mots pour parler aux pauvres êtres humains que nous sommes.

\- Le revers de la médaille c'est que maintenant tu as la pression, lui rétorqua Gabriel. Ou alors tu vas décider d'exploiter lâchement mes sentiments pour profiter de mon corps de Dieu scandinave, c'est également une possibilité.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Lui répondit le chasseur avec malice. Je crois que je vais commencer tout de suite.

Gabriel se vit alors attiré dans un baiser passionné, l'une des mains du chasseur fermement ancrée derrière son cou. L'archange y répondit avec enthousiasme et se mit à caresser les flancs de son vis-à-vis, ses doigts se frayant un chemin sous sa chemise et son T-shirt. Il sentit l'épiderme à la fois doux et ferme de Sam frissonner et son ventre se creuser à son contact.

L'homme lui faisait l'effet d'une gigantesque sucrerie dont il avait envie de goutter chaque infime parcelle de peau pour finir par le dévorer tout entier. Il n'était pas un saint, juste un archange, et il avait beaucoup de vices, les principaux étant la gourmandise et la luxure. Sam les éveillait tous les deux.

Gabriel entreprit de déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise du chasseur, parce que l'ambiance n'était pas hâtive et fébrile comme celle du matin même, et qu'ouvrir l'emballage d'une barre chocolatée avant de croquer dedans faisait aussi partie du plaisir. Sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes, se contentant de temps à autre de changer l'angle du baiser, l'homme calqua ses gestes sur les siens et s'attaqua à son tour au vêtement de l'archange. Une fois son œuvre terminée, Gabriel fit glisser le tissu sur ses épaules puissantes, avant de s'écarter un instant pour le délester de son T-shirt. Toute cette chair à sa disposition lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour fondre sur son cou et gouter la peau délicieusement tendre sous sa langue. Un grognement de contentement fit vibrer la gorge de Sam contre ses lèvres tandis que les doigts du chasseur s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux. Gabriel termina de retirer sa propre chemise et reprit avec délectation l'exploration de la peau de son amant, ses paumes suivant le contour de ses abdos et de ses pectoraux sculptés. Il fit descendre ses baisers le long de sa jugulaire puis de sa clavicule et sa bouche termina sa course sur l'un de ses tétons, puis sur le second qu'il s'affaira à embrasser langoureusement. Sam respira bruyamment avant de passer ses mains sous le menton de Gabriel et de le remonter jusqu'à son visage. Il baisa fugacement ses lèvres, puis passa son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Ses grandes mains se posèrent alors sur son torse nu et le poussèrent en arrière, son dos heurtant mollement le matelas alors que le chasseur le recouvrait de son corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Gabriel vit les lèvres du plus jeune s'étirer en un sourire ravageur. Comment pouvait-il résister à ça, franchement ? L'archange lui rendit son sourire et l'entraina dans un nouveau baiser fougueux. Puis il observa l'homme se relever, à califourchon sur lui, et se mettre à défaire sa ceinture tout en maintenant le contact visuel.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que Dean-o et toi êtes en train de virer bi au même moment ? Si ça c'est pas de la connexion fraternelle, je sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Le ferme.

\- Tu connais la procédure.

Le rire de Sam s'éleva dans la pièce et Gabriel se sentit fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Le chasseur s'employa à le faire taire d'un nouveau baiser alors qu'il s'attaquait désormais aux boutons de son pantalon. L'archange emprisonna son visage de ses mains avant de les faire glisser le long de son torse puis de ses cotes, jusqu'à les faire passer sous la démarcation de son jean qui s'était entrouvert tout seul, ou presque. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous son boxer et agrippèrent ses fesses musclés, entrainant toutes les couches de tissus superflus dans leur mouvement. Sam se recula et fit coulisser le reste des vêtements de l'archange le long de ses jambes d'un geste déterminé avant de faire de même pour les siens et de reprendre place au-dessus de lui. Gabriel se releva en position assise et vint s'attaquer à ses abdominaux, ses dents laissant çà et là des marques rouges sur ses aines. Le chasseur soupira d'aise quand ses lèvres se refermèrent autours de lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ses hanches se mirent à onduler doucement au rythme des vas et viens de l'archange.

\- Gab…l'entendit-il murmurer presque imperceptiblement.

L'être céleste continua ses onctions pendant un long moment, les râles suaves de Sam résonnant comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. C'était le genre de chose dont il n'arrivait pas à se lasser. Finalement, une légère pression sur son épaule l'enjoignant à s'arrêter lui fit relever la tête, et il tomba nez à nez avec le regard sombre et voilé de désir du chasseur. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser, encore plus brulant que les précédents et tous deux retombèrent contre le lit, les jambes de Sam se positionnant entre les siennes. Leurs deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre tandis que le chasseur caressait sensuellement les cuisses de l'archange qui lui emprisonnaient la taille. Son souffle court chatouillait agréablement le visage de Gabriel et son corps massif au-dessus du sien irradiait de chaleur.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Gab, lui susurra la voix rauque de Sam contre ses lèvres.

\- Alors prends-moi, grand fou, lui répondit Gabriel d'un ton espiègle entre deux baisers.

L'archange se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une grande première pour Sam, et pourtant, il semblait étrangement à l'aise. En tant qu'être céleste, il ne s'était jamais senti concerné par le concept d'orientation sexuelle dont les humains faisaient tout un foin depuis des millénaires. Il avait plusieurs fois habité des véhicules féminins, couché avec des hommes, des femmes, tout en même temps, et ça ne lui avait jamais posé de cas de conscience.

Lorsque Sam le pénétra, sa respiration quoi qu'inutile se coupa et il rejeta la tête en arrière, le chasseur en profitant pour enfouir son visage dans son cou avec un grognement de plaisir enroué. Il sentait le cœur de l'homme cogner à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique tandis que ses mouvements de bassins adoptaient une cadence lascive. Gabriel le serra dans ses bras un peu plus fort. Le brun reprit possession de sa bouche, leurs langues entremêlées étouffant leurs gémissements mutuels. L'atmosphère de la chambre semblait s'opacifier à mesure qu'un épais brouillard s'étendait dans le cerveau de Gabriel. Il passa sa main le long de la mâchoire de Sam et posa son front contre le sien, leurs regards fiévreux plongés l'un dans l'autre et leurs lèvres entrouvertes et haletantes jointes par un filet de salive. Sam accéléra le rythme au creux de ses reins sans briser le contact visuel, arrachant une plainte étouffée à l'archange. Le chasseur le contemplait avec des yeux brillants d'admiration. Gabriel pouvait y lire le désir, mais également toute une palette d'autres sentiments, tels que la tendresse, le bonheur, l'affection, qui firent gonfler son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura Sam avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le chasseur décolla légèrement leurs deux torses trempés de sa sueur et passa une main entre eux pour venir enserrer la virilité de Gabriel. L'archange renonça à taire ses gémissements impudiques alors qu'il laissait son corps se consumer contre celui du brun. Sa grâce se mit à vibrer dans chacune de ses cellules et se déploya autours d'eux pour les envelopper dans un cocon chaud et duveteux. Gabriel savait que Sam ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il dut la ressentir puisqu'une expression de pure allégresse se dessina sur son visage et qu'un frisson de plaisir lui traversa le corps de part en part. La vue multidimensionnelle de l'archange se perdit dans les volutes bleutées qui se reflétaient dans les yeux ténébreux du chasseur, les mèches brunes qui lui encadraient le visage soudainement animées par un souffle invisible. Leurs respirations se confondirent et leur étreinte se perdit dans le temps et l'espace tandis qu'ils plongeaient tous deux dans une alcôve de l'univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Gabriel trembla lorsque l'orgasme le percuta violemment, il s'agrippa aux épaules de Sam qui l'embrassa avec fougue, sa langue chaude et humide venant laper la sienne avidement et contenir sa plainte par la même occasion. Le chasseur ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre dans sa chute et finit par se laisser retomber contre l'archange, la respiration erratique et le corps parcourut de spasmes. Gabriel ferma les yeux et enlaça doucement le chasseur, ses mains caressant son dos tendrement dans un geste de réconfort. Les lèvres de Sam déposèrent un baiser léger dans le creux de son cou, puis sur sa mâchoire, sa joue, son menton et enfin sur sa bouche. Le châtain rouvrit les paupières pour rencontrer le regard éclatant du chasseur posé sur lui.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Le questionna Sam, le sourire aux lèvres en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Ca très cher Moose, lui répondit Gabriel en lui rendant son sourire, c'est l'effet que ça fait de coucher avec un archange.

\- C'était…c'était…

\- Fabuleux ? Incroyable ? Le meilleur coup de ta vie ? Une raison pour arrêter la chasse et te dévouer corps et âme à mon seul et unique culte ?

Sam rit en se déportant sur le côté, prenant place sur le dos à la droite de Gabriel. Il se passa une main sur le visage comme pour s'aider à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta modestie sans faille.

\- Je suis sûr que tu aimes beaucoup d'autres choses chez moi, lui répliqua l'archange en se retournant et en prenant appui sur le torse de Sam d'une main, la seconde lui caressant les cheveux.

Les doigts de Sam se posèrent sur sa joue et son pouce glissa doucement contre sa peau. Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux avant que l'homme ne le conduise jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les embrasser gentiment.

\- Peut-être bien, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour se résoudre à quitter les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais leur mission n'était pas terminée et ça n'était pas le moment de rater le coche. Une fois propres et habillés, ce qui leur prit environ un quart de seconde grâce aux pouvoirs de Gabriel, ils sortirent finalement de la chambre de Sam. Dans le couloir, le silence régnait. Ils passèrent devant la porte de l'antre de Dean et tendirent l'oreille, mais pas un bruit ne leur parvint. Ils se décidèrent alors à reprendre la direction du salon. Profitant de leurs quelques derniers mètres en tête à tête, l'archange ne put s'empêcher de laisser une de ses mains reposer sur le postérieur rebondi de Sam, qui, à sa grande surprise ne protesta pas, pas même pour la forme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce à vivre, ils retrouvèrent Dean, l'air visiblement captivé par son écran d'ordinateur portable. En s'approchant un peu plus, Gabriel remarqua tout de même que ses yeux ne bougeaient pas et que ses mains restaient figées au-dessus du clavier. L'archange jura intérieurement. Il suffisait qu'il les quitte une heure pour que ces deux débiles fassent chambre à part. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux après qu'il soit parti pour expliquer le fait que Dean soit sous ses yeux et pas sous Castielle. Il aurait bien lu dans son esprit mais son Moose lui avait fait promettre plus tôt sur l'oreiller de mettre fin à cette pratique « irrespectueuse » et « intrusive », du moins avec les membres de sa famille.

\- Dean ? L'interpella Sam, également surpris de le trouver là.

Ce dernier sursauta au son de sa voix et se tourna vers eux d'un air hagard. Puis son regard se posa sur Gabriel et il sembla reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils d'un air mauvais.

\- Gabriel, gronda-t-il en le fixant.

\- Crétin, le salua l'archange en retour.

Alors que Dean faisait mine de se lever sans détourner le regard, Sam s'interposa entre eux d'un air exaspéré.

\- Hey, c'est bon vous deux, pas la peine de nous refaire la scène à chaque fois. Où sont les autres, Dean ?

\- Dans la cuisine, ils préparent le repas de ce midi.

\- Oh. Et tu ne pouvais pas leur donner un coup de main ? Je te rappelle qu'aucun des trois ne sait cuisiner.

\- Et pourquoi toi tu ne t'y collerais pas, hein ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à trainer avec ce traitre miniature qui refuse de rendre son apparence à Cas ?

\- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux, Dean-o ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, se renfrogna l'ainé en détournant cependant les yeux, la pointe de ses oreilles soudain teintée de rouge.

Une idée diaboliquement lumineuse germa alors dans l'esprit tordu de Gabriel.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire ce soir ? S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Sortir dans un bar ! Ça sera l'occasion pour Cassy de se dévergonder un peu et de faire découvrir à Jack les joies de la nouba ! Je suis sûr que vous ne l'avez jamais emmené faire la fête.

\- Ca n'était pas vraiment l'ambiance du moment, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Sam en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de ne pas saisir là où il voulait en venir.

\- Et bien maintenant ça l'est ! Puis ça serait dommage pour mon frère de pas expérimenter les avantages procurés par sa nouvelle apparence. Je suis sûr que Castielle va faire tourner les têtes et qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de payer une seule de ses consos.

Et Sam comprit. Ils regardèrent le visage de Dean se décomposer en silence avec une satisfaction partagée quelque peu malsaine.

Le reste de la journée ne se déroula pas vraiment comme prévu dans la mesure où Dean s'évertuait à fuir systématiquement la présence de l'ange. Ne pouvant cependant pas se soustraire au repas par égard pour leur mère et pour leur vie de famille nouvellement retrouvée, sa stratégie avait consisté à enfourner un maximum de nourriture dans sa bouche à chaque bouchée ce qui lui permit de terminer de manger en un temps record. Sa volonté d'éviter Castielle n'avait d'égale que le gout et la texture détestables de ce qui leur avait été servi, mais personne ne se permit de le faire remarquer. Gabriel complimenta même les cuisiniers dans l'espoir de s'attirer un peu la sympathie de sa belle-mère et de voir un sourire jovial se dessiner sur le visage de son neveu adoré. Son frère, lui, n'avait cessé de jeter coups d'œil soucieux dans la direction de Dean mais ce dernier refusait ostensiblement de le regarder, le nez plongé dans son assiette. Et ça avait tendance à irriter très très fortement l'archange. Personne ne pouvait malmener son petit frère impunément. A par lui-même, bien sûr.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Dean alla chercher des pizzas, Sam ayant malencontreusement jeté les restes du midi par pure mégarde, puis ils se préparèrent à sortir. L'ainé ne semblait vraiment pas emballé à cette idée mais leur mère avait l'air tellement heureuse de quitter les sous-sols du bunker qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de gâcher sa joie en faisant bande à part. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Mary n'était pas plus motivée que lui, mais que Sam l'avait convaincue de prétendre le contraire pour faire plaisir à son frère qui adorait les bars mais qui refuserait de la laisser derrière si elle décidait de ne pas venir. La manipulation, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

Alors que chacun était parti de son côté pour se remettre du gel ou changer de chemise à carreaux, Gabriel et Castielle se retrouvèrent à attendre les autres dans la cuisine, l'archange se délectant d'une part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il venait de matérialiser.

\- Dis-moi, Cassy, l'interpella-t-il la bouche pleine, qu'est-ce que tu comptes mettre ce soir ?

L'ange le regarda en penchant la tête, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Bah, tu peux pas sortir dans un bar avec ces vêtements. Faut que tu mettes un truc classe mais pas trop, quelque chose de sexy qui mette tes atouts en valeur.

Castielle baissa les yeux sur son vieux T-shirt ACDC trop grand et sa jupe à volants puis les fixa de nouveau sur Gabriel.

\- Je n'ai que ceux là à ma disposition.

\- Ca, ça peut s'arranger. Dis-moi juste ce qui te ferait plaisir.

\- Je ne sais pas…le style vestimentaire n'a jamais été mon fort.

\- C'est pas peu dire, ne put qu'approuver Gabriel avec une grimace. Bon, laisse-moi faire, j'ai fréquenté suffisamment d'endroits de débauche dans ma vie pour savoir exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Gabriel claqua des doigts et Castielle se vit métamorphoser une nouvelle fois en 24 heures. Elle portait désormais une robe moulante noire très courte et très décolletée ainsi que des talons aiguille. Ses jambes fuselées étaient agréablement mises en valeur par des bas semi-transparent et sa poitrine était recouverte par une dentelle tendancieuse. Enfin, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon à l'apparence souple mais néanmoins compliquée. Seules quelques boucles rebelles encadraient négligemment son visage maquillé de façon à la fois sobre et élégante.

\- Parfait ! Conclut Gabriel avec satisfaction.

Castielle eut une mine légèrement désapprobatrice en s'observant.

\- Tu es sur que je ne ressemble pas à une femme de joie ?

\- Certain ! Faut te mettre à la page, bro, c'est comme ça qu'on sort de nos jours.

\- Je ne suis pas sur de savoir comment marcher avec ces chaussures, l'informa l'ange, l'air incertain.

\- T'as qu'à t'entrainer jusqu'à ce qu'on se mette en route. Tu vas voir, ça va venir tout seul.

Tout en dégustant un milkshake à la vanille, Gabriel observa son frère, qui, la mine concentrée, se mit à arpenter la cuisine de long en large à la manière d'un funambule suspendu au dessus du vide. Il manqua de se torde la cheville deux ou trois fois, mais dans l'ensemble, il s'améliorait vite.

\- Dis moi, l'interrogea finalement Gabriel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Dean-o ?

Castielle s'arrêta dans ses gestes et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

\- Il…je ne dois pas en parler.

\- Non mais je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Son frère le fixa avec stupéfaction.

\- Comment-tu… ?

\- On s'en fiche ! Allez, déballe avant que les autres ne reviennent.

\- Il…il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, que ça avait été une erreur, qu'il avait été perturbé par mon apparence. Il m'a demandé de garder ça pour moi et il est parti.

\- Quel sale petit macaque. Ne te laisse pas démonter Cassy, on va te le récupérer ton blondinet à la con. Tu veux le récupérer, pas vrai ?

\- Je…je n'en sais rien. Il a sans doute raison, c'est ce corps féminin qui l'a induit en erreur. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'a pris. En tant qu'ange, je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de pensées envers un être humain. Dean et moi avons un lien privilégié, je devrais m'en contenter.

Le ton résigné de Castielle ne suffisait pas à dissimuler la tristesse de sa voix. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi d'archange.

\- Ecoute-moi bien petit frère, l'interpella Gabriel avec intransigeance. Ça fait un bail que les anges ne se conduisent plus comme ils devraient, moi le premier. Puis, si j'ai bien compris ce que Sam m'a raconté, papa est plutôt partisan du libre arbitre et sans vouloir t'enfoncer, c'est définitivement pas le pire truc que t'aies pu faire. Pour ce qui est de cet empafé pour lequel t'as le béguin, notre père seul sait pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'est juste un gros trouillard qui a peur de franchir le pas pour des raisons toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?

\- Mais parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Je le vois ! Sam le voit ! Jack l'a très certainement vu ! Et je suis persuadé que la moitié du paradis comme de l'enfer est au courant aussi. Y a que vous deux pour vous tourner autours éternellement comme deux bulots hémiplégiques. Je t'assure, c'est à se tirer une balle.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Évidement ! Je sais bien que je ne l'aie pas beaucoup méritée ces derniers siècles, mais tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Ce soir, on sort. Ignore-le, fais ta vie. Et si un type ou une nana t'invite à danser ou t'offre un verre, accepte. C'est pas comme si tu risquais quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

\- Tu veux que je le rende jaloux ?

\- Tu comprends vite Cassy.

\- Il y a juste un problème, Gabriel.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je ne sais pas danser.

\- Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est de bouger tes hanches en rythme, c'est pas bien compliqué. T'auras qu'a regardé comment font les autres.

\- Est-ce que c'est sensé ressembler à la façon dont les femmes dansent dans les bars de strip-tease ?

\- Heu...un peu. Inspires t'en si tu veux, mais ne laisse pas échapper ta petite culotte, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Dean fut le dernier à les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il aperçut Castielle, il tenta de dissimuler vainement la rougeur de ses joues en simulant une quinte de toux qui l'obligea à détourner le visage et à le couvrir de ses mains.

Une fois dans le garage, Mary s'inquiéta du fait qu'il n'y ait que 5 places dans l'Impalla.

\- Pas grave, répliqua aussitôt Gabriel, je vais m'installer sur les genoux de Sammy.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit dans la seconde suivante. Dean voulut s'offusquer, mais son frère le fit taire d'un "oh ça va, Dean, si t'as un problème tu n'as qu'à prendre Cas sur les tiens", ce qui suffit à clore la discussion.

Jack était aux anges. Un sourire éclatant s'étirait entre ses deux oreilles et son état d'excitation était consciencieusement entretenu par Gabriel qui avait entrepris de lui conter ses meilleurs anecdotes de soirées. Son fessier posé sur les cuisses de Sam et un bras négligemment accoudé à son épaule, il avait le torse et la tête tournés vers son neveu qui buvait littéralement ses paroles.

\- ….et là Örvin lui balance sa pinte en plein dans la figure. Pas seulement son contenu, mais la pinte en elle-même aussi. Du coup, Valdemar, qui même sobre n'était pas connu pour être un type commode, empoigne sa hache et bim ! Il lui tranche la tête d'un coup. Le mec n'a rien vu venir. Après ça, il l'a attrapée par les cheveux et il est partit l'accrocher au-dessus de l'entrée de la taverne. Le patron ne l'a jamais retirée, il trouvait que ça donnait du cachet à son établissement. Je te le dis, gamin, à l'époque on ne s'ennuyait jamais en soirée, enfin, en kveld, comme on disait.

\- Encore fallait-il y survivre, fit remarquer Sam.

\- Bof, c'était plutôt la norme en ce temps-là. Surtout lorsqu'on était en période de creux comme celle-là, sans bataille à mener ou de village à bruler. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour se foutre sur la gueule.

\- On va faire en sorte que personne ne coupe la tête de personne ce soir, intervint Mary avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- T'es sur maman ? L'interrogea Dean, parce que je veux bien me dévouer pour m'occuper de celle de Gabriel.

\- Désolé de te décevoir mon mignon, mais le seul moyen pour que ça puisse arriver, c'est si tu avais en ta possession une épée d'archange et que tu me forçais à la retourner contre moi-même. Mais ça me semble hautement improbable, je ne te le cache pas.

\- Ou est la tienne d'ailleurs ? Le questionna Sam.

\- Aucune idée, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était quand Lucy a cru me transpercer avec.

\- J'y pense, comment Asmodeus comptait te faire tuer Lucifer sans ton épée ?

\- C'est une excellente question, Sammish, à laquelle je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de répondre.

Sam se tourna vers Dean.

\- Tu crois que Ketch ne nous a pas tout dit ?

\- De la part de cet enfoiré de Rosbif, rien ne saurait m'étonner.

\- Je vais l'appeler.

Sam sélectionna le numéro de l'ex-homme de lettre sur son portable et le porta à son oreille. Une voix s'éleva du combiné.

\- Je tombe sur sa boite vocale, les informa le cadet. Salut, c'est Sam, rappelle moi quand tu auras ce message. Je réessaierai demain s'il ne nous a pas recontacté d'ici là, conclut-il après avoir raccroché.

\- Bon, allez, assez parlé boulot pour aujourd'hui, passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses. Jack, mon garçon, ce soir on teste ta résistance à l'alcool. On va voir si tes gènes tirent davantage sur l'humain ou sur l'archange dans ce domaine. Je te préviens, ton père et moi seront difficile à concurrencer.

\- Vas-y doucement Gab, je te rappelle qu'il n'a que 6 mois, temporisa Sam. Et je ne suis pas persuadé qu'essayer de rendre soul un être de sa puissance soit une brillante idée.

\- Qu'en dit sa responsable légale ici présente ? S'enquit Gabriel en s'adressant à Castielle. Sois sympa Cassy, le gosse a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Et puis je garderai un œil sur lui, parole de scout !

\- Comme si ça avait quoi que ce soit de rassurant, railla Dean.

\- Je…

\- S'il te plait, Castielle, l'enjoignit Jack d'une voix suppliante.

\- D'accord, mais tu dois bien garder à l'esprit que tu ne dois pas utiliser tes pouvoirs en public, en particulier si tu as bu. Et ne te force pas si tu ne te sens pas bien. L'alcool peut avoir des effets…déroutants.

\- Alléluia ! S'exclama Gabriel.

Ils eurent du mal à trouver une place de parking à proximité des bars de la ville la plus proche. Le centre-ville était plongé dans l'effervescence des soirées étudiantes, et les terrasses grouillaient de jeunes gens éméchés à la joie bruyante et aux regards troubles. Jack observait l'agitation ambiante avec émerveillement et riait de bon cœur aux blagues potaches de Gabriel qui avait passé un bras paternel autours de ses épaules.

L'archange adorait vraiment ce gamin. Ca faisait du bien de pouvoir aimer un membre de sa famille qui ne soit pas un trou du cul conspirateur ou un mouton en quête d'un leader. Le jeune homme portait en lui une fraicheur et une naïveté qui le rendait admiratif de chaque nouvelle chose qu'il découvrait à la manière d'un enfant et le petit cœur de Gabriel s'en voyait tout retourné. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse être le fils biologique de Lucy. Il ressemblait davantage à Cas, que ce soit dans sa manière de se comporter, dans son caractère, ou dans sa façon d'être en permanence attentif aux autres. Il avait fallu des millénaires d'existence pour qu'enfin, Lucifer finisse par participer sans le vouloir à rendre ce monde un peu meilleur, pensa-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans l'un des bars et s'installèrent à une table libre. La serveuse fixa l'archange avec des yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il commanda 60 shots de tequila, et il dut lui assurer plusieurs fois que ça n'était pas une blague pour qu'elle finisse par le croire.

Jack renifla avec appréhension le contenu d'un des petits verres posés devant lui avant de suivre les conseils de Gabriel et de le boire cul sec dans un geste synchronisé avec son père et son oncle, le gout du liquide lui arrachant une grimace.

\- Alors kidd-o ?

\- C'est…fort.

\- Prépares toi, y en a encore 19 qui t'attendent.

Tous trois enchainèrent les shots sous le regard affligé des 3 autres qui sirotaient leurs propres verres de whisky pour Dean et de bière pour Mary et Sam.

Après la quatrième tournée générale, les joues de Jack commencèrent tout juste à se colorer légèrement. Son regard était un peu vague et sa position se fit plus décontractée. Gabriel était toujours au taquet, et Castielle conservait son éternelle posture droite et coincée qui le caractérisait si bien. Il jetait cependant de temps à autres des coups d'œil agacés à Dean, qui, déjà pompette, les avait délaissés pour aller taper la discute avec une magnifique créature à la robe rouge éclatant. Mary s'esclaffait sans retenue suite à une blague pourtant très légère de Gabriel, son état d'ébriété ayant visiblement raison de sa méfiance envers l'archange. Quant à Sam, il devait également commencer à ressentir les effets de l'alcool puisque, dissimulée sous la table, une de ses mains s'était négligemment posée sur la cuisse du châtain pour la caresser de manière peu orthodoxe.

L'archange luttait pour ne pas se laisser corrompre par les avances du chasseur et pour rester concentré sur leur objectif. Ca n'était tout de même pas chose aisée de se maintenir droit dans ses bottes quand un beau gosse bourré vous tripotait ostensiblement les parties. Ca n'aida pas non plus quand Sam se pencha sur son oreille pour lui proposer dans un chuchotement rauque de se trouver un coin tranquille loin des regards indiscrets. Et enfin, leur plan ne se vit absolument pas avancer lorsque Gabriel entraina l'air de rien son Moose suffisamment loin des autres pour pouvoir le plaquer contre un mur et lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Ceci étant fait, ils retournèrent à leur table, leurs cheveux en bataille et le sourire aux lèvres. Ils constatèrent que la première pinup aux cotés de Dean avait été rejointe par une de ses copines, toutes deux se gaussant à chaque fois que le chasseur ouvrait la bouche, leurs mains ne cessant de lui toucher les épaules ou les bras. Il fallait agir, ça devenait urgent.

\- Cas, l'interpella Gabriel, va commander un truc au bar, n'importe quoi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne discute pas, vas-y. Et n'oublie pas, profites de ta soirée and enjoy your life baby.

\- Go Cas ! L'encouragea Sam avec entrain.

Ca ne manqua pas. Durant le court laps de temps qu'il fallut à la jeune femme pour atteindre le bar, de nombreux regards appréciateurs se tournèrent vers elle, sans qu'elle ne semble le remarquer. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes après qu'elle soit arrivée au comptoir pour qu'un des clients ne l'aborde avec un sourire charmeur. C'était un homme à la peau mate, la trentaine, plutôt bien battit, qui arborait une barbe de trois jours et un catogan. Un genre de tombeur latinos à la con à l'air très sûr de lui qui devait sans doute considérer la drague comme une sorte de sport national. Apparemment, Castielle avait décidé de suivre ses conseils et elle entreprit de discuter avec le playboy du dimanche. Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui était toujours en train de faire du gringue à la fraise tagada et à sa pote et qui n'accordait pas un regard à son frère.

L'archange reporta son attention sur ce dernier. La main de l'homme était désormais posée sur son avant bras tandis qu'il se penchait à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. L'ange resta immobile pendant un bref instant, puis hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Les doigts du gigolo glissèrent alors le long de son poignet pour enserrer les siens et il l'entraina vers la piste de danse. Gabriel vit son frère tourner discrètement la tête à droite et à gauche pour fixer les femmes autours d'eux, comme pour tenter de récolter un maximum d'informations en un minimum de temps sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour danser correctement. Ils s'immobilisèrent enfin et l'inconnu se rapprocha d'elle suffisamment pour coller leurs deux corps, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches. Loin de se laisser impressionnée, Castielle posa les siennes sur son torse et leurs bassins se mirent à onduler en rythme.

Avec un claquement de doigts, Gabriel fit basculer en avant un pauvre bougre qui n'avait rien demandé à la vie, ce dernier entrainant d'autres innocents dans sa chute, l'un d'entre eux bousculant les deux femmes toujours pendues aux lèvres de Dean comme Marie-Madeleine aux paroles du Messie. Leurs verres se renversèrent alors sur leurs jolies tenues et elles disparurent bien vite dans les toilettes avec un air affolé. Ça c'était fait. Dépité, l'ainé revint s'assoir à leurs côtés avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Alors Dean, tu as fait des rencontres intéressantes ? L'interrogea Sam, l'air moqueur.

\- Ouai, si on veut, grogna l'ainé. Rien ne peut jamais se passer comme prévu de toute façon.

\- Ca dépend, ça a pas l'air d'aller pas trop mal pour Cas.

\- Pour Cas…?

Dean suivit le regard de son frère et se retourna vers la piste de danse. Ses yeux cherchèrent un instant Castielle dans la foule avant de finalement se poser sur elle ainsi que sur son apollon. Les mains du jeune homme avaient migré vers la croupe charnue de l'ange tandis que celles de cette dernière avaient disparues sous sa chemise dans le creux de son cou. Gabriel vit la poigne de Dean se resserrer sur son verre à tel point que ses jointures virèrent au blanc. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir exploser sous la pression. La mâchoire crispée, il le vida d'une traite avant de faire signe à la serveuse de le resservir. Gabriel et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Il faut bien avouer que Cas est très…séduisante comme ça. Tu ne trouves pas, maman ? S'enquit Sam avec une désinvolture feinte.

\- Si bien sûr. Mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant, en toute objectivité et sans arrière-pensée de ma part, je dois dire qu'il était déjà très bel homme sous sa forme masculine.

\- Mon frère aurait pu être un vrai tombeur s'il avait voulu, approuva Gabriel. Mais il a toujours été bien trop occupé à suivre les ordres ou à en donner lorsqu'il était au paradis. Et ensuite, on sait tous ce qui s'est passé, il a claqué la porte pour cet homo-sapiens décérébré qui vous sert de frère et de fils.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Pour ce que ça lui a rapporté, il aurait mieux fait de rester bien au chaud là-haut. Au moins il savait à quoi s'attendre avec nos frères et sœurs, il n'aurait pas dû prendre le risque d'être déçu.

\- La ferme.

\- Gab…Sam lui lança un regard insistant, comme pour le prévenir de ne pas aller trop loin.

Mais Gabriel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'avait aucune raison de ménager Dean et le faire sortir de ses gongs allait peut-être provoquer quelque chose chez lui, avec un peu de chance.

\- Quoi ? Je dois faire semblant de ne pas voir qu'il le traite comme un outil qu'il utilise et qu'il jette au gré de ses besoins ? Mon frère a tout donné pour toi, au cas où tu serais passé à côté de l'info, lança t-il a Dean avec aigreur, et ça m'insupporte au plus haut point de constater à quel point tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Le blond s'était levé d'un bond et avait empoigné le col de Gabriel d'un air menaçant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

La voix fluette de Castielle les fit se retourner d'un même geste. Dean laissa quelque secondes passer avant de relâcher son emprise tout en repoussant Gabriel en arrière. Il se rassit et reporta son attention sur son verre.

\- Rien, Cassy, on discute tranquillement entre adultes intelligents, lui répondit Gabriel en replaçant son col de chemise. Et Dean-o.

\- Tu vas vraiment finir par en prendre une l'emplumé. Et toi Cas, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire avec nous, tu as déjà fini de te faire palucher par l'Enrique Iglesias de service ?

\- La chanson était finie. Il m'a semblé pertinent d'arrêter de danser.

\- Parce que c'est ça que vous faisiez ? Lui rétorqua le chasseur d'un ton tranchant. Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué, j'avais plutôt l'impression que vous vous livriez a un examen médical approfondit.

\- Tu me vois navrée si ma façon de me comporter sur une piste de danse ne te convient pas, lui répondit Castielle d'une voix irritée. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine, dans la mesure où c'est bien la première fois qu'un homme me le propose.

\- Tu sais quoi ? S'emporta Dean. Moi je t'invite ! Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que la danse, mon pote !

Dean se releva à nouveau et agrippa le poignet de Castielle qu'il tira sans douceur derrière lui jusqu'à un emplacement à peu près dégagé au milieu de la foule. L'air toujours courroucé, elle se laissa tout de même faire, et planta son regard noir dans celui tout aussi sombre de Dean lorsqu'il la fit pivoter face à lui pour enserrer sa taille.

\- Est-ce que c'est juste moi qui me fais des idées, ou est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux-là dont je devrais être au courant ? Les interrogea Mary alors qu'elle suivait son fils ainé et l'ange du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon père et Dean sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, déclara Jack le plus naturellement du monde, un sourire un peu vague accroché aux lèvres et les paupières lourdes, indifférent aux yeux ronds qui s'étaient soudain fixés sur lui.

\- Et bien, kidd-o, reprit finalement Gabriel en lui tapotant l'épaule, ce qui est sûr c'est que tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

\- Sam…est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Et bien…je suppose que c'est davantage à Dean de t'en parler, mais c'est bien l'impression qu'on a tous ici. Quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte, Jack ?

\- Quand Dean m'a accusé d'avoir manipulé Castiel et de l'avoir conduit à la mort. Je n'y connaissais pas encore grand-chose aux sentiments humains mais il y avait tellement de souffrance dans sa voix que ça m'a fait comme un déclic à l'intérieur. Ça m'a…transpercé, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa poitrine du doigt.

\- Il a la perspicacité de son tonton, se vanta Gabriel avec fierté en lui ébouriffant chaleureusement les cheveux.

\- Donc…ça fait longtemps ? Questionna Mary.

\- Une éteeeeeeernité, lui répondit Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

\- Wouah…je pensais…enfin je ne savais pas qu'il était…

\- T'en fais pas, il ne le savait pas non plus. Est-ce que…ça te pose un problème ? L'interrogea Sam avec une certaine inquiétude, non seulement pour son frère mais également pour lui-même.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout, je suis simplement un peu surprise. Je veux dire…mon fils éprouve probablement des sentiments pour un ange. On ne s'attend pas à être confronté à ça quand on devient parent.

\- Pour un ange, bien sûr…Répéta Sam, l'air perplexe.

\- Comprends-moi bien, tout ce que je veux c'est votre bonheur à ton frère et à toi, bien sûr, et avec la vie qu'on mène je ne peux que me réjouir que vous réussissiez à le trouver. Mais ça fait quand même un choc…

\- Vous pouvez abandonner les suppositions, on est tous témoin cette fois-ci, les interrompit Gabriel.

Ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur Castielle et Dean, qui avait visiblement laissé tomber ses griefs contre les palpations médicales ou non. Leurs deux corps férocement plaqués l'un contre l'autre, ils semblaient se livrer une bataille de domination pour déterminer lequel des deux enfoncerait sa langue le plus loin dans la bouche de l'autre.

\- Bon…je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment plus de doute maintenant, commenta Mary, la voix légèrement enrouée.

\- Si, il y en a encore un. Roulements de tambours les enfants, parce que ça va être l'heure du verdict final.

Sam retint son souffle alors que Gabriel claquait des doigts. Les lumières du bar s'éteignirent une seconde, provoquant de brefs cris dans la salle, et lorsqu'elles se rallumèrent, Castiel, désormais flanqué d'un jean et d'une chemise bleu foncé, avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle. Les deux hommes, qui avaient eu un mouvement de recul lorsque les exclamations de stupeur s'étaient élevées autours d'eux, se jaugeaient du regard comme s'ils attendaient de voir comment l'autre allait réagir. Puis, avec une synchronisation déconcertante, ils se projetèrent en avant et écrasèrent mutuellement leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. On a réussi, Gab ! S'exclama Sam avec émotion, avant de détourner le regard en grimaçant lorsque Dean agrippa les fesses de Castiel à deux mains. Heurk.

\- Ca mon bon Moose, c'est ce que j'appelle un plan rudement bien mené. Je propose de fêter ça ! Vodka pour tout le monde !

Les doigts du chasseur se lièrent aux siens sous la table tandis qu'ils échangeaient un sourire complice. Ils auraient tout le temps pour parler de leur propre situation aux autres, en particulier à Mary qui en avait bien assez à assimiler pour le moment. Pour l'instant, ce qu'il convenait de faire, c'était de célébrer la conclusion heureuse de ces années de non-dits et de frustration. La guerre s'annonçait et pourtant l'avenir n'avait jamais semblé aussi radieux.

 **######################**

 **Je visualise bien la caméra qui recule doucement vers le haut à la fin pour englober toute la scène puis fondu au noir et générique.**

 **Quand on est une autrice qui dit ne pas aimer la guimauve mais qu'on écrit ça…. Je me mens à moi-même, c'est terrible. Mais j'ai envie qu'ils soient heureux, bon Chuck !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Des bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les gens !**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires constructifs, ça fait travailler mon petit cerveau. N'hésitez pas à me donner d'autres conseils, c'est toujours très positif pour moi. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des fictions, c'est juste ma deuxième donc merci de me faire progresser.**

 **Warning pour le lemon.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **############################**

La fin de la soirée – ou plutôt le début de matinée, fut haut en couleurs. Lorsque le dernier bar dans lequel ils s'étaient rendus ferma, le personnel et Sam eurent du mal à convaincre un Dean complètement bourré de se décoller de Castiel pour évacuer les lieux. Il fallait avouer que l'ange n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien non plus.

La sono avait été coupée, les verres lavés, les chaises retournées sur les tables, mais rien n'y faisait. Après environ 10 longues minutes de requêtes restées sans réponse à les regarder, impuissants, se rouler des pelles, Dean avait fini par lever l'index en l'air vers eux pour leur indiquer silencieusement de patienter, sa bouche étant déjà employée à une autre activité. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, le staff souffla en cœur d'impatience, et le videur fit craquer ses articulations.

\- Dean…

Son frère s'écarta enfin de Castiel, passa sa main sur ses lèvres et leur adressa un sourire enjôleur.

\- Alor', on s'bien rincé l'œil ?

Sam l'attrapa par l'épaule et le poussa sans vergogne au dehors tout en s'excusant platement auprès de l'assistance qui les suivit jusqu'à la sortie d'un regard mauvais. L'ange leur emboîta le pas en silence, la mine béate.

Les autres les attendaient patiemment à l'extérieur. Gabriel était occupé à répondre aux questions pas toujours très cohérentes de Jack et Mary gloussait en les écoutant, intervenant de temps à autre pour ajouter un commentaire personnel.

\- Je te déconseille de te téléporter sur la lune maintenant Kid-o. Avec ton taux d'alcoolémie, tu serais capable de dévier de ta trajectoire et de finir les fesses en feu dans un volcan Vénusien.

\- Il y a des volcans sur Vénus ? Questionna le plus jeune, l'air fasciné.

\- Y a quasiment que ça, mon grand. Y a plus de souffre qu'en enfer là-bas, c'est une vraie fournaise…Sammy ! S'exclama-t-il en les apercevant. Te voilà enfin ! C'est confirmé, Jack est plus résistant qu'un humain à l'alcool, mais pas autant que Cassy et moi. Il est aussi rond qu'une queue de pelle !

Gabriel semblait ravi.

\- Fantastique. Ce qui est également certain c'est qu'on ne sera plus jamais accepté dans ce bar.

Sam avait arrêté de boire depuis deux bonnes heures déjà et il commençait à avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Ca n'était visiblement pas le cas des autres. A part Gabriel et lui, personne ne respirait la sobriété. Castiel n'était certes pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais à en juger par son air déconnecté et son comportement décomplexé, il était à n'en pas douter ivre d'amour pour l'ainé des chasseurs, ce qui revenait au même.

\- Dean, un peu de tenue, maman est juste à côté ! Le réprimanda Sam alors que son frère avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Castiel pour le mordre à pleine dents.

Le blond se recula alors avec regret, l'argument "présence maternelle à proximité" ayant encore un minimum d'impact sur lui, bien qu'il ne s'en soit pourtant pas inquiété jusque-là. Un Dean torché était un Dean dépourvu de logique.

Mais Mary n'avait pas l'air d'être offusquée. Après que son fils et l'ange se soient jetés l'un sur l'autre sur la piste de dance, elle avait commencé à enchainer les verres pour « se remettre les idées en place » et s'aider à « faire le point ». Malgré cette aberration scientifique, on ne pouvait que reconnaitre que son attitude était nettement plus détendue. Trop, à en juger par la façon dont son corps tanguait. Elle regardait Dean et Castiel, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas incertain, se laissa tomber en avant pour les enserrer dans ses bras et se mit à leur déclarer son affection d'une voix étouffée par le manteau de Dean contre sa bouche.

Dean et Castiel lui rendirent son étreinte et ils restèrent tous les trois au milieu du trottoir à se câliner pendant un long moment sous le regard atterré de Sam.

\- Regarde Jack, tonton Moose est jaloux. Il va falloir remédier à ça.

\- Gab, non...!

Et c'est ainsi que le cadet Winchester se retrouva compressé entre un archange envahissant et un nephilim à deux doigts du coma éthylique.

C'est ce moment que choisit son téléphone pour sonner dans sa poche.

\- Jack...Gab..ça doit être Ketch, je dois...décrocher...mais...je...mais lâchez moi enfin !

Il réussit tant bien que mal à se libérer et à prendre l'appel avant de s'éloigner d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de sa famille pour pouvoir parler au calme. C'était plus prudent.

Tandis que le brun prenait ses distances, l'archange se tourna vers son neveu.

\- Alors, gamin, comment était ta première soirée ? Tiens, mange donc une glace.

Jack se saisit avec envie du cornet disproportionné et recouvert d'une montagne de pépites de chocolat que lui tendait l'archange et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

\- C'était...super. C'était encore mieux que...que...

Mais il ne trouva pas de comparaison, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel.

\- T'inquiète pas, Kid-o, on te fera d'autres souvenirs, lui promit Gabriel avec une compréhension teintée d'amertume.

Il s'attaqua à sa propre glace à la vanille qu'il venait de matérialiser et observa son Moose s'agiter un peu plus loin. L'expression agacée de son visage ne présageait rien de bon. Mais plutôt que de s'en inquiéter, Gabriel choisit de se plonger dans une séance de matage intensive, somme toute nettement plus distrayante. Il le préférait sans rien sur le dos bien sur, mais il fallait bien avouer que ce pantalon de costume sombre et cette chemise bordeaux recouverte d'une veste noire le mettaient particulièrement en valeur. Et ça lui faisait un de ces c...

\- Ketch est vraiment un salopard !

Sam les rejoignit avec de grandes enjambées, l'air particulièrement énervé.

\- Qu'est-quia-Sammy ? Le questionna Dean, de nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

Le regard colérique de Sam balaya les visages de leur petite troupe qui le fixaient avec plus ou moins d'attention et il se radoucit en soufflant.

\- Rien...rien, il vaut mieux qu'on en parle à tête reposée, répondit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ca serait idiot de gâcher cette soirée.

Il adressa un sourire à Jack dont le tour de la bouche était désormais entièrement recouvert de chocolat. Gabriel n'avait pas faillit à sa parole en ce qui concernait le retour de son neveu : virée, alcool et crème glacée avaient bien été au programme.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, Castiel ayant passé un bras sous celui de Mary pour l'aider à marcher droit. Arrivés à destination, Dean ouvrit la portière coté conducteur.

\- Oh oh oh ! L'interpella vivement Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ?

\- J'nous r'conduit, pou'quoi ?

\- C'est hors de question, t'arrives à peine à aligner deux mots. Gabriel, tu prends le volant.

\- Quoi ? Su'ment pas ! Cas ou toi. Mais pas c'trou de...

\- Cas est complètement dans les vapes, regarde le.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'ange qui fixait Dean avec des cœurs dans les yeux, l'air hagard.

\- Et je suis encore alcoolisé. Gabriel est le seul qui soit en état. Et puis c'est bien grâce à lui ce qui s'est passé ce soir entre vous. Fais pas ton bébé, Dean, t'auras Cas sur les genoux.

L'aîné plissa les yeux et jaugea Gabriel, ses lèvres pincées en une moue désapprobatrice.

\- S'tu lui fais n'serait-ce qu'une égratignure, j'te défonce, le prévint-il en lui tendant les clés du bout des doigts.

\- T'en fais pas, Dean-o, j'ai été pilote automobile au début du 20eme siècle, lui répliqua t-il en prenant place sur le siège avant. Bon, comment on démarre ce truc ?

Dean faillit s'étrangler alors qu'il s'installait à l'arrière et Gabriel éclata de rire.

\- Je déconne, détends toi un peu Casse-noisette.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au bunker, ils se souhaitèrent vaguement bonne nuit et chacun prit le chemin de sa chambre. Sauf Castiel qui suivit Dean. Et Gabriel qui rejoignit Sam dans la sienne en catimini.

Sam s'écroula sur son lit, très vite rejoint par l'archange autours duquel il referma ses bras.

\- Quelle nuit, pas vrai, Sammish ?

\- Je croyais que tu préférais les soirées sanglantes pendant lesquelles on se tranchait joyeusement la tête ?

\- Quitte à choisir, je vote pour celles avec ta tête à toi, bien fixée sur ton joli cou. Ca me laisse l'occasion d'en profiter un peu, lui répondit Gabriel en laissant trainer ses lèvres le long de sa jugulaire. Tu comptes me raconter ce que t'as dit Ketch ou tu veux garder le suspens ?

Sam grogna et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Il m'a dit qu'Asmodeus avait ta lame. Mais j'ai du lui tirer les vers du nez...

Gabriel réalisa alors qu'il avait du se rincer l'œil pendant un long moment si Sam avait pris le temps de convaincre le British de lui livrer des infos.

\- ...il n'avait rien dit avant parce qu'il ne voulait pas griller sa couverture. Il avait déjà du se débrouiller pour faire porter le chapeau à un démon pour ton évasion...

D'un autre coté, un fessier comme le sien, ça avait le don de vous hypnotiser. On fixe son regard dessus, les minutes passent les unes après les autres, et on a vite fait de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-...donc il avait décidé de garder ça pour lui histoire de se préserver le temps que ça se tasse. Gab, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Quoi ? Oui, oui, je suis concentré. La lame, l'agent double, le fessier, je suis.

\- Le fessier ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Du tiens, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de mes fesses ?

\- Parce qu'elles sont vraiment à croquer, ça me semble évident.

\- Gab. As tu seulement prêté un peu attention à ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Oui, j'ai entendu. Mais franchement c'est de ta faute aussi, tu fais tout pour m'aguicher.

Sam le fixa avec une expression mi réprobatrice, mi amusée.

\- Ok, plus sérieusement, reprit l'archange, l'avantage c'est que maintenant on sait où elle se trouve. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller la chercher et je serai paré pour combattre mes adorables frères.

Sam resserra sa prise autours de lui et embrassa son front, tout en gardant le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y mon Moose, tu ne serais pas inquiet pour moi quand même ?

Le brun attrapa sa mâchoire et le fixa durement du regard avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Evidemment que je suis inquiet pour toi, crétin. Tu crois que j'ai envie que tu te fasses tuer ? Ou que tu disparaisses encore pendant des années ? Je suis humain, et même si jusque-là j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, le temps me rattrapera un jour. Je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi pour t'attendre.

\- Tu as raison, admit Gabriel, c'est un problème sur lequel il va falloir se pencher sérieusement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et bien oui. Imagines, tu meurs. Bon. Tu vas au paradis.

\- Si j'y vais.

Le châtain ricana.

\- Je t'y conduirai moi même s'il le faut. Et j'aimerais bien voir mes frères et sœurs me faire de la résistance. Mais ça n'est pas le souci. Le paradis, c'est chiant à crever. C'est toujours la même chose, des boucles de bons souvenirs, des endroits paisibles...on s'y emmerde d'une puissance ! Je peux en témoigner. Non, crois-moi, il n'y a pas moyen pour que tu y finisses.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour lutter contre ma mortalité ?

\- C'est simple, on va trouver le moyen de te rendre immortel.

\- Mais bien sûr, lança-t-il, moqueur. Et mon frère alors ? Je ne le laisserai jamais derrière moi au cas où ça t'aies échappé.

\- Dean-o est maqué avec Cassy maintenant, donc le problème est le même. Lui et moi on va se démerder, t'en fais pas. C'est bien votre let motive à ton frère et à toi, non ?

\- Tu sais que j'aurais presque tendance à te croire ?

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole, mon ange.

Sam se pencha et l'entraina dans un baiser sulfureux.

\- Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu souhaiterais passer l'éternité à mes cotés ? Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne ?

\- Samuel, l'interpella Gabriel avec sérieux en s'écartant et en ancrant son regard dans le sien, il me semble que tu ne saisis pas tout à fait de quoi il retourne. Je te donnerais mes ailes si elles n'étaient pas brulées. Je vendrais père et...je vendrais père pour toi. Je t'offrirais tout. Ce que je t'ai dit hier, ça n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Jamais personne, aucune force n'a éveillé ce que tu éveilles en moi. Si tu voyais ton âme comme je la vois, tu comprendrais. Tu m'en vois navré, Sammish, mais c'est comme ça, ajouta-t-il d'un air presque désolé. Tu es coincé avec moi maintenant, c'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

\- Tu es cinglé.

\- Je suis passionné, c'est différent. Puis le temps c'est très surfait comme concept. Tu vois les années chien ? Une année pour un homme équivaut à 7 pour un canidé. Imagines toi, tu as quoi, 36 ans ? J'en ai plus de 10 millions. Une seconde, un siècle, un millénaire, c'est du pareil au même pour moi. La seule chose qui impacte ma perception du temps, c'est ce que je ressens. Et que je passe 48 heures ou 40 ans avec toi, j'aurais toujours le sentiment que ça sera trop court. D'où la solution de l'éternité.

\- Tu viens de…me comparer à un chien ?

\- Vraiment, Moose ? C'est ça que tu retiens ?

\- Je plaisante, Gab. Je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi te répondre. Quoi que je dise, je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec cette déclaration...tu es complètement fou, c'est une certitude. Mais je dois l'être aussi puisque ça ne m'effraie pas autant que ça devrait.

Le chasseur se dit qu'il devait avoir un sacré problème pour accorder du crédit aux paroles excentriques de l'archange, voir pour envisager de le suivre dans son délire. Ça devait l'alcool. Oui, c'était très certainement l'alcool. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre après tout ?

Le brun s'endormit finalement avec la sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose d'évident sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Il sentit les lèvres de Gabriel se poser doucement sur sa tempe et ses cheveux lui balayer les joues tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Sam fut réveillé plus tard dans la journée par des bruits indistincts et inhabituels. Il dut se concentrer pour dissiper le brouillard dans lequel flottait son cerveau et pour identifier de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un coup sous l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Ce qui parvenait à ses oreilles étaient des gémissements. Et des cris. De plaisir.

\- Oh non...

\- Bonjour mon cœur d'élan, le salua Gabriel avant de tendre le cou et de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je vois que tu n'es pas passé à coté de notre nouvelle fanfare. On dirait que nos frères ont définitivement accepté leur situation conjugale.

\- Gab...dis moi que tu peux faire quelque chose...Se lamenta Sam.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien...insonoriser leur chambre peut-être ? En tous cas faire en sorte que ma mère et Jack ne soient pas témoins de...ça.

\- Bien, sur, tout ce que tu voudras mon sucre d'orge, lui répondit simplement l'archange en claquant des doigts, les sons tout droit sortis des tréfonds de l'enfer se stoppant aussitôt. Cela dit, c'est sans doute trop tard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Sam prenait son petit-dejeuner/dejeuner/gouter, il ne savait pas trop, il était 16h après tout, Gabriel à ses cotés, Dean débarqua dans la cuisine en sifflant. Il irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Ca en était presque inquiétant.

\- Salut, Sammy ! Gabriel. Bien dormi ? Les questionna t-ils en se servant un café, un sourire radieux sur le visage avant de s'assoir en face de son frère.

\- Oui, même si j'aurais préféré me réveiller autrement, ronchonna le plus jeune.

\- Qu'ech que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea Dean en mastiquant un bout de bacon qu'il venait de piocher dans l'assiette située au centre de la table.

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Sammy veut parler de vos vocalises pour le moins très... expressives. Racontes- Dean-o, qui a fait quoi ? Ca m'intéresse.

\- Hey, je mange là au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, répliqua le brun d'un ton ulcéré.

Castiel fit son apparition dans la pièce à ce moment précis. Il salua Sam et Gabriel avant de se pencher dans le dos de Dean et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Le chasseur émit une sorte de ronronnement puis tourna la tête pour capturer ses lèvres.

Sam fixa les deux hommes échanger un baiser torride, sa bouche entre-ouverte et sa fourchette suspendue dans le vide. Gabriel quant à lui les regardait sans aucune gène avec une moue satisfaite.

Le cadet finit par s'éclaircir la gorge bruyamment pour éviter qu'ils ne se décident à le faire au milieu des œufs brouillés.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Castiel lui adressa un regard confus.

\- Pardon, Sam, s'excusa t-il de sa voix grave en s'asseyant à la droite de Dean.

\- Pas grave, maugréa t-il en reposant son couvert et en éloignant son assiette, l'appétit coupé.

\- Je suis curieux, s'enquit Gabriel envers le blond en face de lui. Comment est-ce que tu es passé de la vierge effarouchée pas foutue d'assumer ses sentiments pour mon frère à cet exhibitionniste en puissance que j'ai sous les yeux ?

Dean le jaugea du regard alors qu'il gobait un nouveau bout de bacon.

\- Je vais te la faire simple, s'expliqua-t-il en mâchant. J'ai réalisé que j'avais été un gros enfoiré de merde et que Cas méritait mieux que ça. C'est tout.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire là dessus, Dean-o.

Jack débarqua à son tour. Il leur lança un bonjour général et se laissa tomber lamentablement à coté de l'archange avant de poser sa tête sur la table avec un grognement. Son front heurta lourdement la surface avec un « poum » sonore.

\- Guelle de bois, petit ?

\- Huuuum.

Gabriel posa ses doigts sur le haut de son crane pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ?

Le jeune homme se redressa et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Oui...merci tonton Gab. Plus jamais je ne boirai d'alcool, leur affirma t-il d'un ton résigné. Plus jamais.

Dean ricana et Castiel le regarda avec tendresse.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, kid-o.

Lorsque Mary fut enfin sortie du lit, Sam leur rapporta ce que Ketch lui avait apprit dans la nuit.

\- On doit récupérer cette lame, conclut-il avec conviction. Et on doit découvrir où se cache Lucifer. Cas, Gab ? Vous n'avez pas d'info via la radio des anges ?

\- Non, on ne perçoit plus rien, Sasquatch. Toutes les transmissions ont été coupées.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas un ange qui pourrait nous donner des renseignements ?

\- Hors de question de demander quoi que ce soit à ces trous duc, s'exclama Dean sur la défensive en passant son bras autours des épaules de Castiel dans un geste protecteur. La dernière fois Cas a faillit y laisser sa peau. Aucune chance pour qu'on face appel à eux. Pas Cas en tous cas.

\- Dean...

\- J'ai dit non, Cas.

\- Je pourrais aller rendre visite à mes frères et sœurs, proposa Gabriel.

\- Gab ? Mais tu nous avais dit que tu ne voulais plus...

\- Plus retourner au paradis, je sais. Mais bon, les circonstances ont changé, n'est-pas ? Et puis contrairement à Cassy je ne risque pas grand chose.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Il dit qu'il veut y aller, laisse-le donc faire, Sammy.

Sam lança un regard noir à Dean qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. D'accord, son frère et l'archange semblaient bien s'entendre, m'enfin ça n'était pas une raison pour s'inquiéter de la sorte.

\- Je vais me rendre au niveau du passage. On verra bien ce que ça donnera.

\- Je devrais venir avec toi, l'interpella Jack avec sérieux.

\- Impossible, mon poussin. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'ils t'attrapent.

\- Tu comptes faire comment si tu dois combattre sans ton épée ?

\- Dean-o, je suis un archange en pleine possession de mes moyens désormais. J'ai déjà rasé des villes entières d'un simple claquement de doigts. Sodome et Gomor, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Si tu l'dis, rétorqua Dean, l'air indifférent. D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi t'as voulu me foutre avec Cas si t'as tant de problèmes avec les relations entre hommes ?

\- Bah ! Interjeta Gabriel avec un mouvement de main désabusé. Ca a été retranscrit n'importe comment. Michael et moi n'avons pas détruit ces villes pour des questions d'orientation sexuelle, c'était des repères de démons particulièrement portés sur le cul, rien de plus. Le prophète de l'époque devait être sacrément refoulé si tu veux mon avis. En plus il nous a pondu une histoire d'inceste là dessus, c'était franchement dégueu, heurk ! Y clairement eut un problème de recrutement dans cette affaire. Quand on s'en est rendu compte, la DRH s'est faite rétrograder mais c'était trop tard, le mal avait été fait.

\- Bon à savoir, commenta simplement l'ainé.

Sam et Dean conduisirent Gabriel en voiture jusqu'au fameux bac à sable qui constituait la porte ouverte sur le paradis. Il s'arrêtèrent à un bon kilomètre de l'endroit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Sam se tourna alors sur sa banquette et le dévisagea d'un air soucieux, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées en une ligne fine.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, Gab.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, Moose, lui répondit l'archange avec un sourire. Je serai tellement rapide que tu ne te rendras même pas compte de mon absence.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Gabriel s'avança calmement jusqu'aux deux anges qui gardaient le lieu. L'un avait l'apparence d'une femme brune à l'allure élancée et richement vêtue et l'autre d'un petit homme au crane dégarnit et au profil plutôt commun. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Ils le reconnurent immédiatement, malgré les millénaires qui s'étaient écoulés. Lui non plus ne les avait pas oubliés.

\- Gabriel ? L'interpella la femme d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Gabriel, c'est bien toi ?

\- Nithael, Lauviah. Les salua-t-il en sentant sa poitrine se serer. Oui, ma sœur, c'est moi.

Les êtres célestes n'étaient pas réputés pour céder aux sentiments. Les démonstrations d'affection, les papouilles et les tresses dans les cheveux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment été conçus pour ça. Mais Gabriel les connaissait suffisamment pour voir à quel point ils étaient bouleversés.

\- Nous pensions...nous pensions que tu étais mort mon frère, prononça Lauviah, la gorge nouée. Pourquoi…pourquoi…

\- Je me suis caché parmi les hommes durant de longs millénaires, j'ai été lâche et faible. Je ne puis rien dire pour excuser mes fautes. Mais aujourd'hui l'heure est grave, un effroyable combat s'annonce et je dois découvrir où se trouve notre frère, Lucifer.

Le ton officiel ne lui avait jamais vraiment collé à la peau mais les anges avaient toujours eut un faible pour la solennité. Il lui semblait plus pertinent de leur parler dans un langage qui les mettrait en confiance s'il voulait obtenir des informations.

Nithael, la femme, tomba à genoux devant lui, les mains jointes et la tête basse.

\- Mon frère, pardonne nous. Sois clément. Nous avons commis la plus atroce des trahisons.

\- Nithael... !

\- Tais toi, Lauviah !

\- De quoi parles-tu ma sœur ?

\- Lucifer est…

\- Nithael, non ! Le supplia l'homme, la terreur lui vrillant la voix.

\- Lucifer est au paradis. Continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte l'intervention de son frère. Il est notre nouveau leader. Je te conjure de ne pas nous tuer. Nous étions désemparés. Nous sommes si peu nombreux désormais. Et Père...père nous a laissé, tu nous laissé, tous les archanges sont morts ou disparus...Je t'en pris, ô Gabriel, épargnes nous. Nous ne voulions pas, je te l'assure.

Gabriel s'approcha de sa sœur et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête vers lui et ancra ses yeux brillants dans les siens.

\- Nithael, ma très chère sœur, ne te sens pas coupable. Vous avez agis en fonction des circonstances, je ne pourrai jamais vous blâmer pour ça. J'ai moi même ma part de responsabilité. Relèves toi, je t'en prie.

Elle se redressa alors, le corps tremblant sans détourner le regard.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous savez. Quels sont les plans de notre frère ?

Ce fut Lauviah qui s'exprima cette fois, comme s'il avait été rassuré par les paroles de l'archange.

\- Nous ne sommes pas au courant de grand chose. Il nous a promit de nous rendre nos ailes. Il nous a dit que le Michael d'un autre univers allait arriver et que son propre fils allait nous aider à le combattre. C'est tout ce qu'il nous a confié.

\- Oui, c'est tout, nous te l'assurons.

\- Je vous crois. Merci à vous deux. Vous devez encore me rendre un dernier service.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, renchérit Lauviah.

\- Lucifer ne doit pas apprendre que nous nous sommes parlé. Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis en vie. Je vous jure de revenir vous libérer de lui, notre père en soit témoin.

\- Merci Gabriel, merci ! S'exclama Nithael. Nous ne te trahirons pas, je te le promets.

\- Nous te le promettons, compléta Lauviah, la voix pleine d'espoir et de déférence.

\- Merci à vous, mes frère et sœur. Que notre Père vous accompagne, où qu'il soit.

\- Que notre Père t'accompagne, lui répondirent les deux anges en cœur.

Gabriel rejoignit l'Impala avec la boule au ventre. Voir son frère et sa sœur le vénérer et le craindre de la sorte lui avait retourné le cœur. Lorsqu'il était encore au paradis, l'archange était très aimé par ses paires. Il était adoré, prié, admiré par les autres. Contrairement à Michael qui avait la réputation d'être cruel et expéditif, Gabriel était vu comme un être juste et protecteur vis-à-vis dans anges. Mais chacun savait qu'il pouvait se montrer intraitable lorsqu'il fallait l'être et surtout terriblement créatif quand il y avait matière à sévir. Définitivement, tout cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Mais il avait fait son come-back et c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir à ce matin, alors qu'il respirait tranquillement l'odeur d'un Sam paisible et endormi, bien calé entre ses bras, son torse se soulevant à allure régulière sous sa tête.

\- Comment ça s'est passé, Gabby ? Tu as appris quelque chose ? L'interrogea son Moose d'un air à la fois inquiet et soulagé de le revoir alors qu'il s'installait dans l'habitacle arrière.

\- Oui, et l'info vaut son pesant de cacahuètes. Accrochez-vous bien à votre banquette, les gars. Lucifer est au paradis.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux frères d'une même voix.

\- Mes imbéciles de frères et sœurs lui ont vraisemblablement octroyé les rênes de l'empire céleste. C'est la merde et on va en chier. Rentrons au bunker, faut que je fasse une pause.

De retour chez eux, Gabriel prit la direction de la chambre de Sam, ce dernier sur ses talons.

\- Gab ? Le questionna le chasseur une fois la porte refermée derrière eux. Gab, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, Sammy, ça ne va pas. Comment tu te sentirais si tes frères et tes sœurs avaient été si aveuglés qu'ils avaient choisi le diable en personne pour sauveur ? Comment tu te sentirais si à ton tour ils te regardaient comme si tu allais les absoudre de toutes leurs erreurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons ! Ca faisait presque mille ans que je m'étais coupé de tout ce bordel, et j'étais très bien comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ?

\- Je suppose que tu vas devoir les guider. C'est ce qu'ils attendent de toi.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie. Je veux juste être avec toi. Je veux te regarder te coucher le soir et te lever le matin. Je veux partager tes bonheurs, tes joies et tes putains de peines. Mais certainement pas me retrouver à gérer ma famille de nouveau.

\- Tu sais que ça ressemble étrangement à un discours de mariage, lui répliqua Sam, un sourire aux lèvres pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Le bonheur, les peines et tout ça.

\- Tu veux me passer la bague au doigt Sammish ? Je te préviens, la dote risque d'être salée. Et puisque je peux déjà tout faire apparaitre, je n'accepte que les paiements en nature.

\- Tu es dur.

L'archange le fixa d'un regard lourd de sous-entendu et lui adressa un mouvement de sourcils lubrique.

\- Pas encore, mais il ne tient qu'à toi de changer cet état de fait.

\- Tu es incapable de garder ton sérieux plus de deux minutes, pas vrai ?

\- C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes, bébé )

Sam le regarda de haut en bas en arborant sa plus belle bitchface.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux, je trouve.

Gabriel se rapprocha de lui jusqu'a ce que leurs torses se frôlent presque, un sourire carnassier peint sur le visage.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas mon Moose ?

Sam suivit du regard la langue de son vis à vis longer la ligne des ses dents du haut il et sentit une chaleur caractéristique l'envahir. C'était à peine croyable la façon dont l'archange était capable de changer l'ambiance d'une conversation en quelques secondes à peine.

\- Non, pas du tout, lui répondit-il en se prenant au jeu, son regard planté dans le sien.

Le chasseur l'attrapa par la ceinture et le tira brusquement vers lui de sorte à supprimer l'espace qui les séparait encore. Gabriel fixa brièvement ses lèvres du regard avant de relever des yeux sombres vers les siens.

\- Je dirais même que je n'ai pas la moindre sympathie pour toi, souffla le brun en conservant volontairement leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans s'en approcher davantage.

\- Tu veux dire que je ne t'attire pas ? Pas même un peu ?

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua t-il alors que ses mains s'attaquait à la boucle de la ceinture de l'archange. Et il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive.

Il sentit le souffle de Gabriel devenir plus rapide contre ses lèvres.

\- Laisse moi te montrer, poursuivit-il en abaissant le pantalon et le boxer de Gabriel d'un geste, à quel point je n t'apprécie pas.

Sans rompre le contact visuel, il leva sa main droite et la porta sa paume à sa bouche pour la lécher d'un mouvement de langue. Il la passa ensuite entre eux et vint la refermer autours de Gabriel qui émit un grognement de contentement. L'archange chercha à capturer ses lèvres mais fut stoppé dans sa lancée par la seconde main de Sam qui le maintint à l'écart en enserrant son cou. Sa poigne n'avait rien d'oppressante, mais le geste était suffisamment dominateur pour arracher un gémissement à Gabriel.

Le chasseur fit doucement glisser deux de ses doigts le long de son menton puis les passa à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes jusqu'à venir caresser sa langue. Son autre main s'affairait toujours à la tache un peu plus bas. Le châtain se laissa faire, se contentant de garder ses yeux brulants ancrés dans les siens. Les doigts humides de Sam passèrent ensuite sur sa lèvre inférieure avant qu'il ne se penche et ne joigne avidement leurs bouches. Gabriel passa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux et longs de Sam tandis que leurs langues chaudes et moites dansaient l'une contre l'autre.

Le chasseur força alors l'archange à reculer jusqu'à ce que le haut de ses cuisses ne heurte le bureau derrière lui sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Sans arrêter un seul de ses gestes qui le rendait complément déconnecté de la réalité. Finalement, Sam rompit leur baiser pour venir mordre son lobe, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque. Comme je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te sucer, là, tout de suite.

Les mots crus du chasseur provoquèrent un frisson d'excitation dans tout le corps de Gabriel. Il eut à peine le temps d'en avoir pleinement conscience que Sam tomba à genoux devant lui et le prit dans sa bouche. L'archange gémit de plus belle alors que l'homme s'appliquait à exercer des vas et viens langoureux le long de sa virilité.

Sam n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose de sa vie. Et pourtant il en avait soudain ressentit l'extrême envie. Ces 30 minutes sans lui aujourd'hui l'avaient rendu fou d'inquiétude. Il avait besoin de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait, il avait besoin de sentir tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir de lui. Ca n'était même pas étrange ou déconcertant. C'est bon, et entendre le plaisir qu'il lui procurait à travers ses râles lui octroyait l'impression qu'il était le seul à exister en ce monde à cet instant précis. Il sentit les doigts de Gabriel glisser à nouveau contre son crane sans qu'il n'exerce aucune pression, juste dans une caresse l'encourageant à continuer. L'archange était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il poursuivit sa tache, méthodiquement, sensuellement, appréciant le gout et la texture sous sa langue, interprétant chaque gémissement qu'il lui arrachait comme une victoire.

Gabriel quant à lui ne pensait plus à ses frères et sœurs. Il n'y avait plus que Sam et sa bouche. Sam et sa langue. Sam et ses doigts qui s'étaient furtivement glissés dans une zone très particulière de son anatomie humaine. Il se cambra sous la sensation d'intrusion. Pas parce que ça lui faisait mal, bien sur, il était un archange, la douleur ne pouvait pas l'atteindre de cette façon. Mais parce ses sens étaient stimulés de toutes parts et qu'il ne pouvait imaginer un meilleur endroit dans lequel se trouver à l'heure actuelle.

Sam se releva soudain et le souleva pour le poser sur la surface dure du meuble. Avec l'aide de l'archange, il lui retira ce qui lui restait de chaussures, jean et autre sous vêtement. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et Gabriel le laissa se positionner entre ses jambes.

\- Je ne t'aime pas, répéta Sam une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres et en le regardant dans les yeux. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas du tout, du tout, envie de te prendre sur ce bureau.

Le chasseur glissa à l'intérieur de lui et l'archange enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Oh, Moose...

\- Shhhh...lui intima Sam en refermant de nouveau l'une de ses mains sur sa gorge, cette fois plus fermement jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, l'obligeant à lui faire face, la seconde reprenant sa place autours de lui.

Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de respirer, mais l'emprise de Sam l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ceux plein de luxure de son vis à vis. Il était sous son entier et complet contrôle, et bordel, il aimait ça. Il lui appartenait, corps et âme et rien de pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Il lisait tellement de chose dans le regard de son amant qu'il en perdait même les notions d'apesanteur. Sa grâce s'exfiltra de son corps comme elle l'avait fait la veille et il se sentit quitter cette terre.

\- Montre-moi, lui intima Sam dans un murmure. Montre-moi tes ailes, mon ange.

Gabriel lui obéit sans réfléchir, et leur ombre apparut à la vue du brun contre le mur derrière lui et le plafond de la chambre.

Elles étaient majestueuses et calcinées. Immenses, elles s'étendaient de part et d'autre de la pièce, comme si elles aspiraient tout l'espace autours d'eux. Le chasseur fut happé par l'admiration et le plaisir. Gabriel était si beau, si parfait entre ses mains et sous son corps qu'il avait l'impression de s'envoler. Il relâcha la pression sur sa gorge et l'entraina dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Il n'y avait plus rien autours d'eux. La grâce de l'archange l'emplit jusque dans son cœur et il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de basins sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était comme si ses ailes s'étaient refermées autours d'eux, mais peut-être était-ce le cas après tout ? Le chasseur avait perdu toute idée de ce qui n'était pas Gabriel contre et autours de lui. Son orgasme le surprit lui même, tellement son esprit s'était perdu dans l'extrême intensité de ce moment, et il se libéra dans un gémissement franc et non dissimulé. Gabriel vint peut-être une minute plus tard alors qu'il continuait ses mouvement de bassin et tous deux se retrouvèrent pantelants l'un contre l'autre.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour être capable d'émettre la moindre parole. Leurs bras se refermèrent autours de l'autre et ils s'étreignirent presque désespérément pendant un long moment. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques et le corps de l'homme brûlant.

C'est à ce moment que Sam réalisa vraiment que sa famille s'était agrandie. Désormais, il y avait Dean, Mary, Cas, Jack et Gabriel. Plus jamais il ne pourrait envisager sa vie sans lui. Il était amoureux.

 **############################**

 **Petit clin d'œil à** **LydiaMartin33430, j'espère que tu le verras poulette !**

 **J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, vos remarques, vos espérances...parce que ça me motive vraiment, ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'une review sur une autrice. Merci encore !**

 **Des bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour les gens,

Je m'excuse mille fois pour ce retard impardonnable. Mon taff a occupé tout mon temps et surtout mon esprit. De fait, la structure générale du chapitre était rédigée depuis longtemps mais le détail a mis un temps fou à venir.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

##################################################################################

\- Sammy ! Gabriel !

La voix de Dean qui se rapprochait rapidement dans le couloir les fit sortir de leur état de grâce en un instant. Gabriel eut juste le temps de claquer des doigts pour les rhabiller et Sam de s'écarter d'un pas avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre brusquement. Dean s'arrêta dans l'encadrement et les scruta d'un air suspicieux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? On a pas le temps de papoter, tout le monde sur le pont ! Direction la salle de contrôle, réunion Team free will 3.0, maintenant ! Allez !

Les deux autres échangèrent un bref regard encore un peu hagard avant de le suivre sans rechigner. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les pas vifs et déterminés de son frère, un détail vint perturber Sam.

\- Attends…tu as dit « 3.0 » ? Le questionna-t-il en continuant d'avancer.

Le cadet ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Dean puisqu'il ce dernier se trouvait devant lui mais il l'entendit distinctement grogner de mécontentement comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui coutait particulièrement.

\- Ouai…l'autre tâche n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir, alors…maugréa-t-il en pointant Gabriel du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, Dean-o, je pourrais croire que tu commences à m'apprécier.

\- Dans tes rêves, le nain. Je te tolère, c'est tout.

Sam lança un sourire entendu à Gabriel qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Cet homme était une vraie tête de mule.

Les autres étaient déjà installés autour de la table située en dessous de l'entrée du bunker. Ils s'assirent à leur tour à l'exception du blond qui resta debout, tel un commandant en chef s'adressant à son équipe d'élite.

\- Bon. Résumons la situation : Lucifer a pris le contrôle du paradis, Michael est toujours coincé dans l'autre réalité et Asmodeus a en sa possession l'unique arme capable de tuer ces enfoirés. De notre côté on a le seul trou de balle capable de l'utiliser, trois chasseurs, un ange, un nephilim et un agent infiltré en enfer sur lequel on n'est pas certain de pouvoir compter. Donc, question : quel est le plan ?

\- Dans un premier temps, je vais aller rechercher mon épée en bas, lui répondit Gabriel. Ca ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps.

\- Tu n'envisages pas de t'y rendre seul quand même ? Le questionna Sam avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui se doutait d'avance de la réponse.

\- Bien sûr que si, lui rétorqua l'archange sur le ton de l'évidence. Ça sera du gâteau, tu sais. J'arrive, je choppe le bestiau, je lui demande gentiment où se trouve mon épée, je le torture en l'obligeant à écouter la discographie complète de Céline Dion, je récupère ce qui m'appartient, je le tue, et hop, me voilà revenu. Le plus long sera la partie creuvage de tympan en fin de compte.

\- Non. On t'accompagne.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être baby-sitté Sammich, je peux me débrouiller.

\- Ca n'est pas la question et tu le sais très bien. On vient avec toi que ça te plaise ou non. En plus il n'y aura pas qu'Asmodeus à gérer. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'enfer grouillait encore de démons et il a fort à parier que ceux qui se trouvent dans son entourage restreint soient plutôt puissants.

Gabriel garda le silence pendant un instant avant de céder devant le regard intransigeant du chasseur.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ca nous fera une autre sortie en famille, je suppose.

\- On n'est pas obligé de tous y aller…commença le blond en fixant Castiel.

\- Dean, c'est personnel cette fois. Je veux participer à tuer celui qui a causé du tort à mon frère.

\- Oh, Cassy, tu es si sentimental, tu vas me faire rougir, commenta son ainé avec une moue attendrie en posant une main sur son cœur.

Dean grimaça, l'air peu convaincu mais n'insista pas davantage.

\- On informe Ketch ou pas ? S'enquit-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Je suppose que oui, lui répondit Sam. Je ne lui fais pas confiance mais bon, il nous a aidé jusque-là…maman, si tu ne veux pas venir on comprendra.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et je ferai mon possible pour ne pas le tuer une deuxième fois.

\- Bof, au pire ça ne sera pas une grande perte, commenta Dean avec désintérêt.

\- Il nous quand même permit de libérer Gabriel, et donc de rouvrir la faille, argua Sam. Sans lui maman et Jack ne seraient pas avec nous aujourd'hui. On peut lui reconnaitre ça.

\- Après ce qu'il a fait subir à maman, honnêtement, il pourrait bien avoir participé à ressusciter Jésus en personne que je me battrais quand même les couilles de ce qui peut lui arriver. Mais je ne suis pas étonné, lui lança Dean en désignant Gabriel du menton, ça n'est pas la première fois que tu as le pardon facile.

\- Il est inutile de tergiverser. Ça sera à Mary de décider de son sort, trancha Castiel avec autorité. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse prendre cette décision.

Ses fils approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et Mary adressa un sourire affectueux à l'ange qui le lui rendit.

\- Soit. On récupère ton joujou. Et ensuite ? Poursuivit Dean en s'adressa à Gabriel. On fonce au paradis et on se fait des brochettes d'anges pendant que tu trucides Lucifer ? La dernière fois que t'as essayé on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été un franc succès.

\- Effectivement, je te remercie de le faire remarquer. D'autant plus que vous ai juste sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Mais je t'en prie, c'était avec plaisir. Non, il va falloir travailler nos frères et sœurs au corps et les amener à se retourner contre Lucifer. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de les tuer et je ne pense pas que Cassy y tienne non plus.

\- S'il tu leur proposes, ils devraient te préférer à lui comme leader, non ? Tenta le plus jeune chasseur avec une touche d'incompréhension dans la voix.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Sam. Les anges sont terrifiés par Lucifer. Gabriel, aussi fort soit-il ne l'est pas autant que lui et ils le savent.

\- Même s'il me vexe, Cassounet a raison. Cela dit, on a la chance d'avoir à nos côtés mon neveu adoré ici présent, dont les pouvoirs sont en théorie sensés surpasser ceux de son…de notre frère. A nous deux on devrait être largement capable de rivaliser avec la puissance de Lucy et ça pourrait les amener à changer de camps. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, kid-o ?

Jack fronça les sourcils d'un air incertain.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à l'affronter. Je veux dire…mes pouvoirs se sont développés mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit suffisant pour le battre.

\- Tu as besoin de plus d'entrainement ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Très bien, je m'en occupe, s'exclama le châtain avec beaucoup trop d'entrain que nécessaire. On va se faire des petites simulations oncle/neveu à la sauce embrouilleur, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, mon poussin. Plus vrai que nature, pas vrai, Dean-o ?

\- Va chier.

\- Okay, il me semble que ça ne sert à rien de se projeter plus loin pour l'instant, conclut Sam, tant que Jack n'a pas la pleine possession de ses pouvoirs en tous cas.

\- Ouaip, approuva Dean avec un signe de tête déterminé. Bien, tout le monde rassemble ses affaires. On se retrouve ici dans 10 minutes direction l'enfer. Je m'occupe d'appeler le Rosbeef et c'est parti !

Leur voyage dans les tréfonds de la terre fut pour le moins expéditif. Entre Jack et Gabriel, même Castiel se sentit presque inutile. Après que les trois premiers groupes de démons les ayant attaqués soient littéralement partis en fumée, la plupart des autres firent le choix de la fuite. Ceux qui étaient restés pour combattre étaient les plus coriaces mais c'était à peine s'ils voyaient la différence.

Quelques minutes seulement après leur arrivée, l'archange fit voler en éclats les portes de la salle du trône du prince de l'enfer, leur offrant par la même occasion une entrée des plus théâtrales.

\- Hey ! Salut Asmodemoncul ! L'interpella Gabriel d'une voix enjouée. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Le démon au costume blanc se tenait devant eux, au centre de la pièce, la mine à la fois surprise et furieuse. Ketch était à ses côtés, ainsi que 6 autres démons à l'allure patibulaire.

\- Gabriel… comme c'est gentil d'être revenu par toi-même, susurra Asmodeus de sa voix rocailleuse, chacun de ses mots roulant sur sa langue venimeuse. Et tu as même amené Jack avec toi. C'est un plaisir de te revoir, mon garçon.

\- Pas la peine de te la raconter mon gros, lui lança Dean, le regard défiant et le ton bourru. Tu sais que t'as aucune chance, même avec tes molosses pour te protéger.

\- En parlant de chien, je constate que tu ne t'es pas déplacé sans le tiens. Mes geôles te manquaient, Castiel ? Ta cellule est comme tu l'as laissée, elle n'attend plus que toi.

\- Cas n'est pas mon chien, c'est mon mec, connard. Et tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait.

\- Voyez-vous ça, comme c'est attendrissant. Pour la peine je vous torturerais en même temps, pour que vous vous voyiez souffrir l'un l'autre. Il n'y rien de mieux pour resserrer les liens du coupl…

\- Ouai, bon, on s'en fou.

Gabriel claqua des doigts et Asmodeus se retrouva projeté contre l'une des colonnes de la pièce. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que d'écouter les répliques de bas étage d'un méchant digne d'une série B. Jack leva la main devant lui et les démons présents furent immédiatement stoppés dans leur élan alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers eux. Il referma le point et tous s'évaporèrent d'un seul coup en une épaisse fumée noire.

\- Ou est mon épée, du con ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu… ?

Les yeux du prince de l'enfer se posèrent alors sur Ketch dont l'intégrité physique était restée parfaitement intacte. Ce dernier se tenait droit et immobile, l'air légèrement sous le choc de la démonstration de force dont il venait d'être témoin.

\- Toi… ?

\- Et oui, Ketch est un traitre, lui signifia Mary d'un ton acerbe en fixant l'homme de main, une expression de dégout sur le visage. Pas de quoi être surpris cela dit, c'est un peu sa signature.

L'anglais sortit de sa torpeur et posa un regard impassible sur la chasseuse. Il s'abstient cependant de tout commentaire.

\- Je sais où elle se trouve, leur signifia-t-il seulement.

Il marcha jusqu'à une étagère et se saisit d'une longue boite en cuir sombre qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une lame brillante. Il la lança dans la direction de Gabriel qui l'attrapa au vol d'un geste souple. L'archange la scruta quelques instants avec une mine satisfaite avant de la faire glisser dans une de ses manches. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Asmodeus.

\- Parfait ! Ecoute, mon Doudou, honnêtement, je passerais bien du temps à me détendre les nerfs sur toi, mais les zigotos derrière moi ont insisté pour venir et ils n'ont pas l'éternité devant eux. Donc je vais te tuer maintenant.

Le claquement caractéristique des doigts de Gabriel retentit à nouveau dans la pièce et un poste de radio apparut sur l'une des tables disposées autour d'eux. L'archange s'en approcha et appuya sur le bouton « on ».

 _ **J'irai chercher ton cœur, si tu l'emportes ailleurs !**_

 _ **Même si dans tes danses, d'autres dansent tes heures !**_

\- Ah ! On n'est pas bien là ? Je te laisse profiter un peu quand même, je ne suis pas un monstre.

 _ **J'irai chercher ton âme, dans le froid dans les flammes !**_

 _ **Je te jetterais des sorts,**_

\- Pour que tu m'aimes encore !

\- Gab !

\- Hum ? Mes excuses, Moose, je m'étais laissé emporter par la musique. Où j'en étais ? Ah oui.

La peau d'Asmodeus se mit soudain à se fissurer de toutes parts, une lumière orange et vive irradiant de ses plaies. Les hurlements de douleur du démon couvrirent les trémolos de la voix de Céline Dion tandis que son corps se déchirait lentement. Son costume immaculé fut bientôt imbibé d'une substance noirâtre et poisseuse, jusqu'à ce que le tissu ne cède à son tour. Finalement, les membres du démon se disloquèrent complètement et les morceaux de chair, d'organes, d'os et de tendons retombèrent sur le sol en un tas grotesque et sanguinolent, avant qu'un feu dévastateur ne le consume complétement et ne le réduise en cendres.

\- Ca c'est fait ! S'exclama l'archange avec satisfaction. Qui veut un beignet ?

Gabriel fit une rotation à 180° pour faire face aux autres, une boite remplie des dits beignets dans une main.

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Dean et Mary avait le teint blême, Ketch des yeux écarquillés, Sam une main posée sur la bouche pour retenir un haut le corps, et Castiel arborait une grimace écœurée. Seul Jack était resté stoïque.

L'ainé des frères Winchester s'avança alors vers lui d'une démarche anormalement raide et posa son doigt sur ta touche « off » du poste, arrêtant la chanson au milieu de son dernier complet.

\- Gabriel. C'était…dégueu. Totalement. Dégueu.

\- Vraiment ? L'interrogea le châtain en croquant joyeusement dans l'une des pâtisseries. Vous n'en voulez pas alors ? Personne ? Bon, tant pis.

La boite s'évapora alors dans le néant.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir louer mes services à quelqu'un d'autre, soupira l'anglais avec une pointe de dépit dans la voix.

\- Ca me semble être une évidence, Ketchou.

L'homme tiqua en entendant le surnom que lui avait attribué Gabriel. Il voulut répliquer mais Mary fut plus rapide.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à trouver une nouvelle ordure pour laquelle travailler, ce monde n'en manque pas. Même s'il faut bien avouer qu'il va être difficile pour toi de toucher encore plus le fond. Quoi que, Lucifer recrute en ce moment parait-il, tu pourrais peut-être lui envoyer ton CV ?

\- Tu me vois heureux de constater ton retour dans ce monde, railla Ketch en esquivant volontairement sa provocation. Ça aurait été dommage de nous priver de ta présence rayonnante plus longtemps.

\- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé. Je te préférais quand tu étais mort.

\- Bien ! S'exclama Sam pour mettre un terme à leur échange tout en joignant ses mains dans un geste nerveux. On devrait rentrer, non ? On a plus rien à faire là, il me semble.

\- Ouaip, l'approuva Dean. Ca pu le souffre ici.

Il rejoignit Castiel et passa un bras autours de ses épaules avant de se tourner vers l'ancien homme de lettres Britannique qui les scrutait tous deux avec un air déconcerté.

\- En espérant ne plus jamais te revoir.

\- Je ne puis pas même prétendre à un remerciement, je suppose ?

\- On te laisse la vie sauve, répliqua Mary avec dédain, c'est plus que tu ne le mérites.

De retour au bunker, après avoir félicité Jack pour la maitrise de ses pouvoirs tout en remerciant silencieusement Chuck qu'il soit de leur côté, Gabriel lui proposa de commencer leur entrainement. Mary, quant à elle prétexta devoir aller faire des courses (ce qui n'avait aucun sens avec un archange embrouilleur sous la main) et prit le large, très certainement pour s'accorder un moment de solitude.

\- Hum…les gars ? S'enquit Gabriel. Vous sauriez où on pourrait se dégourdir les gambettes sans avoir à sortir du bunker ?

\- Il y a…la salle de sport je suppose, au niveau en dessous ? Lui proposa Sam après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- On a une salle de sport ? Grand Moose, mais ils ont pensé à tout.

Une fois Gabriel et Jack hors de vue, Dean fit quelques pas en direction de son frère, un air désapprobateur peint sur le visage.

\- Dis donc, Sam. T'as pas l'impression que Gabriel est en train de s'incruster ? D'abord il nous parle de sortie en famille, maintenant on a droit à un « on ». Faudrait que t'explique à ton pote que c'est pas chez lui ici.

\- Fais le toi-même, lui rétorqua le brun d'une voix égale. Mais attends-toi à être tout seul sur ce coup, Jerk.

\- Bitch. Non, mais sérieusement, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il nous colle comme ça ?

\- On a un peu besoin de lui au cas où ça t'aurait échappé. Qu'il reste avec nous est plutôt à notre avantage.

\- Il pourrait prendre un portable et revenir quand on le sonne, comme Cas le faisait.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Sam guetta la réaction de Castiel. Dean fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension devant le mutisme de son frère avant que l'ange ne rompe finalement le silence, une expression parfaitement neutre sur le visage.

\- Tu es certain de ne pas me considérer comme ton chien en fin de compte ?

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandir alors qu'il réalisait sa bourde.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste qu'à l'époque on t'appelait et tu venais parce que tu avais ton indépendance…que tu as toujours d'ailleurs, hein, même si je préfère que tu restes avec moi…enfin avec nous. Pour nous aider…mais pas que ! C'est surtout pour toi en tant que personne et pas juste…

Dean s'interrompit en apercevant la commissure des lèvres de Castiel tressaillir imperceptiblement.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, pas vrai ?

Sam et Castiel échangèrent un regard complice tandis que des sourires apparaissaient sur leurs visages.

\- C'est ça, marrez-vous, maugréa Dean avec mauvaise humeur. Tu vois, c'est ce dont je parlais, lui lança son frère en pointant l'ange du doigt, Cas se met à faire de l'humour de mauvais gout. Gabriel a une mauvaise influence sur lui.

\- Il y un certain nombre de choses que je ne faisais pas avant que mon frère ne rejoigne nos rangs, lui rétorqua l'ange avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Dean le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une étincelle de compréhension ne traverse son visage. Son expression courroucée se radoucit immédiatement et fut remplacée par une moue appréciatrice qui arracha une grimace à Sam.

Le cadet n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre commentaire faussement dédaigneux. Une violente explosion retentit dans tout le bunker, faisant trembler les murs et vibrer les différents objets posés sur les étagères.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ça encore ? S'exclama Dean.

La détonation venait du sous-sol.

\- Gabriel…soupira Sam comme toute réponse.

Tous trois dévalèrent rapidement les marches qui conduisaient à l'étage inférieur alors que de nouvelles détonations faisaient trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. L'escalier menait sur un long couloir, quasi-similaire à celui de l'étage du dessus, à la différence que certaines portes étaient en métal clair et non en bois. Au-dessous de celle de la salle de sport s'exfiltrait paisiblement une fumée blanche et opaque. Ils l'ouvrirent à la volée et tombèrent sur une scène déconcertante. Les machines vétustes et autres sacs d'entrainement avaient disparus pour laisser place à ce qui semblait être une reconstitution du paradis dont la décoration immaculée avait été consciencieusement mise à sac. Les lumières autrefois tamisées pendaient lamentablement du plafond en clignotant ou gisaient tristement sur le sol, le carrelage était éventré par endroit et les murs, pour ceux qui tenaient encore debout, étaient criblés de ce qui ressemblait fort à tirs de roquette. Au milieu du nuage de poussière engendré par ce chaos se tenait Jack dont les yeux brillaient de mille feux, et plus loin, on devinait la silhouette imposante de Lucifer, facilement identifiable à ses iris rougeoyants.

\- Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce foutoir ! S'égosilla péniblement Dean entre deux toux enrouées.

Surpris par leur arrivée, Jack se tourna vers eux et son regard retrouva sa douceur habituelle tandis qu'il les fixait avec incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dean ? L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce qui ne va pas c'est que vous n'avez pas commencé à vous entrainer depuis 10 minutes que le bunker est déjà à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Le principe de la simulation, c'est de faire semblant, pas d'enfouir sa famille sous les décombres.

\- Hey, quand est-ce que tu arrêtes de râler, gros grincheux ? L'interpella la voix grave de Lucifer de l'autre bout de la pièce, provoquant un frisson léger mais incontrôlable dans le corps de Sam.

Il s'avança vers eux et sa carrure s'affaissa progressivement alors que Gabriel reprenait son apparence.

\- Si vous vous rameutez à l'échauffement, qu'est-ce que ça va être lorsqu'on va passer aux choses sérieuses ?

\- Parce que c'était l'échauffement ? Lui demanda Castiel d'un air dubitatif.

\- Mais oui, on faisait juste deux trois passes tranquilles. Faut pas vous faire de cheveux blanc comme ça. Sauf toi, Sammy, parce que ça t'irait vachement bien, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ce denier lui répondit par un sourire timide, pas parfaitement remis de la vision de Lucifer. Il avait conscience qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel, mais pris au dépourvu, ça lui avait tout de même fait un choc.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le petit et moi on a du pain sur la planche. Je serais vous je ne resterais pas pour admirer le spectacle, risque de blessures graves en perspective.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Loki », Gabriel les avait poussés dehors, l'une de ses mains callée dans le dos de Castiel, l'autre sur les fesses de Sam et une troisième invisible s'occupant du cas de Dean. Ils se retrouvèrent expulsés de la pièce comme des malpropres, la porte claquant bruyamment derrière eux.

Le blond soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Vous me rappelez comment vous faites pour le supporter déjà ?

\- C'est mon frère, lui répondit simplement Castiel de sa voix grave et neutre.

\- Et t'es le mien, du coup j'ai de l'entrainement, enchaina Sam en haussant les épaules, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'intéressé.

Une nouvelle explosion raisonna dans le couloir.

\- Bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on doit mourir à cause de cet imbécile, autant occuper nos dernières minutes sur Terre agréablement. Cas, tu viens ?

\- Bien sur, Dean.

Sam regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner cote à cote avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent dans l'escalier et un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Mais cette fois, ça avait davantage à voir avec le fait d'observer son frère déboutonner sa chemise d'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre avec Castiel, qu'avec le diable.

Il leur laissa donc un peu d'avance, histoire de ne pas tomber en chemin sur une scène qui le traumatiserait à vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, et de 2 ou 3 détonations supplémentaires, il finit par se mettre en marche vers la bibliothèque. Gabriel avait tout à fait le pouvoir de confiner leur entrainement à une seule pièce et de faire en sorte que Jack et lui soient les deux seuls à profiter des conséquences de leurs « passes tranquilles », se dit Sam. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas faire se plaisir à Dean.

Une fois arrivé, un détail attira tout de suite son attention. Sur l'une des tables, il fut étonné de découvrir un livre ancien et épais entouré d'un immense nœud rouge en velours et sur lequel reposait un petit mot griffonné à l'encre vert.

Il s'en saisit avec curiosité et lut ce qui était inscrit.

« Mon cœur d'élan,

Désolé pour la mauvaise surprise, j'étais trop concentré pour me rendre compte que tu arrivais. Promis je saurai me faire pardonner.

#romantisme #dinerauxchandelles #gorgeprofonde

Gabriel

PS : le bouquin est une traduction (parce que je suppose que tu ne lis pas l'hébreu) que j'ai retranscrit de mémoire (je ne suis pas qu'un corps tu sais ?) d'un vieux machin qui traine sur les étagères du paradis depuis des lustres. Quand j'y remettrai les pieds, je te ramerai l'original»

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. Il plia le bout de papier et le rangea précieusement dans l'une des poches de sa chemise. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'ouvrage qui s'intitulait « Mémoires d'un traitre, par Judas l'Iscariote, fils de Simon ».

\- Non mais je rêve...

Le brun en oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Gabriel n'avait vraiment pas fini de le surprendre.

Il se plongea avec avidité dans une lecture assidue du livre, dévorant les pages les une après les autres. Il ne remarqua même pas quand les explosions cessèrent, ce qui dut se produire plusieurs heures plus tard.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser doucement sur ses épaules qu'il sortit de son état de transe. Il sursauta et se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à un Gabriel souriant.

\- Alors, mon Moose en sucre, tu apprécies mon petit cadeau d'excuse ?

Sam lui adressa à son tour un sourire éclatant.

\- Apprécier n'est pas le terme. C'est bien au delà de ça, c'est...wouah. Merci, Gab.

L'archange le fixa en se mordant la lèvre. Il attrapa le dossier de la chaise et la fit tourner vers lui. Puis il posa à nouveau ses mains sur les épaules du chasseur et s'assit à califourchon sur lui sans décrocher leurs regards.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de me faire pardonner, Sammish. Dis moi, lui susurra t-il, ses yeux pétillant de malice, par quel hashtag souhaiterais-tu commencer ?

Sam passa ses bras autours de sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'archange , l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné. Il s'écarta un instant pour replonger son regard brulant dans le sien.

\- Devines.

\- Oh, Sammy, quel petit démon tu fais, plaisanta t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres avec avidité.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun tandis que celles de ce dernier lui agrippaient les fesses pour coller davantage leurs bassins, provoquant un gémissement à Gabriel. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent langoureusement dans un contact électrisant. La température de la pièce sembla grimper de 10°C d'un seul coup. Sans perdre de temps, l'archange relâcha le cuir chevelu d'un Sam haletant et entreprit de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture avec des gestes fébriles traduisant son état d'excitation.

\- Oh, putain.

La voix qui s'éleva dans la pièce fit l'effet d'une douche froide au plus jeune. Gabriel quand à lui s'écarta légèrement de Sam sans pour autant se relever et se tourna tranquillement vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Dean-o. Tu sais, c'est pas pour te chasser mais tu n'arrives pas au meilleur moment là.

Le blond les fixait depuis l'embrasure de la porte de la bibliothèque, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh, putain, répéta t-il, sous le choc.

\- Je crois qu'on avait comprit l'idée la première fois.

\- Gab...l'interpella Sam d'une voix sourde. Est-ce que tu peux, hum...

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sur.

L'archange quitta les genoux du chasseur avant de s'assoir sur le bureau. Sam se releva à son tour et s'approcha prudemment de son frère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, comme s'il s'était agit d'un chien apeuré.

\- Dean ? L'interpella t-il doucement. Dean, tu m'entends ?

Mais le blond semblait plongé dans un état de catatonie avancée. Il était rigide comme une statue, le regard toujours fixé sur l'endroit où Sam et Gabriel se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Dean ? Répéta Sam en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il hésita un instant avant de tapoter faiblement le bras de son ainé du bout des doigts. Ce dernier fit une espèce de bond en l'air avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Sam vit sa pomme d'Adam se soulever alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, puis fixa Gabriel, et à nouveau Sam, puis Gabriel, puis Sam, et ce pendant une dizaine de secondes. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et...

\- Putain mais c'était quoi ça ?! S'exclama t-il en frappant l'air devant lui.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on te fasse un dessin ? L'interrogea Gabriel en croquant dans un muffin. Je peux m'en charger mais je te préviens, ça risque d'être plutôt explicite.

Dean reporta son attention sur le brun, une lueur de panique dans le regard.

\- Sam ? Tu...vous...vraiment ?

L'interpellé se gratta nerveusement la tête avec une moue gênée.

\- Hum...oui. Gabriel et moi on est comme qui dirait...ensemble.

\- Ouaip ! Et puisqu'on en est aux confessions, j'ai peut-être trempé consciencieusement ta brosse à dents dans les toilettes par mégarde ce matin. Un pur accident que personne n'aurait pu prévoir.

Sam enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Gab, c'est pas le moment.

Dean ricana nerveusement en fixant un point sur le sol. Il leva un doigt en l'air et se mit à l'agiter au rythme de ses paroles tout en reportant son attention sur les deux autres.

\- Donc, vous deux... Toi, Sammy et toi, C3PO, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous...vous fréquentez.

\- C'est ça. Et on se fréquente trèèèèès souvent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui répondit Gabriel avec un mouvement de sourcils suggestif.

\- Gab !

L'ainé des frères tressaillit. Il expira dramatiquement en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Okay, okay ...faut que je m'assoie.

\- Oui, bien sur, bien sur.

Sam se saisit immédiatement d'une chaise à proximité et la porta jusqu'à Dean qui expirait et inspirait bruyamment. Il le fit s'y assoir tout en essayant de le calmer.

\- Dean...ça va aller, respire doucement.

Mais ses paroles ne semblaient pas atteindre son frère qui se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que son torse se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration sonore.

Gabriel se leva et les dépassa pour passer la tête dans le couloir.

\- Cassy ! Ramène-toi, ton mec nous fait une attaque !

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir l'ange débarquer en courant et poser un regard inquiet sur l'ainé des chasseurs.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ils sont...ils étaient...je suis entré...et ils...

\- Dean-o nous a vu nous rouler une galoche. Franchement, il a pas vraiment à se plaindre. Parce qu'il serait arrivé une minute plus tard, il m'aurait vu en train de...

\- Stop ! L'interrompit Sam en lui faisant les gros yeux alors que Gabriel s'apprêtait à porter sa main à sa bouche pour mimer l'acte en question dans un geste obscène.

Une plainte aigue franchit la barrière des lèvres du blond. Castiel se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Dean, ça va aller, essaye de te détendre.

\- On devrait peut-être vous laisser, suggéra Sam d'un ton incertain. Je ne suis pas sur qu'on aide vraiment en restant là.

\- Bonne idée Sammy, on a des choses à terminer.

Un nouveau cri de lamentation s'éleva de la gorge de Dean et le cadet se hâta de tirer Gabriel en dehors de la bibliothèque, laissant l'ange s'occuper de son frère. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois dans le salon.

\- Gab, l'interpella Sam, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Oh, emmerder ton crétin de frère ? Je sais pas, c'est plutôt marrant, lui répondit-il en hochant distraitement les épaules. Tu ne vas pas me dire que sa réaction ne valait pas tout l'or du monde franchement ?

Sam le regarda en silence pendant un instant, le visage impassible avant que sa bouche ne s'étire en un sourire franc. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à pouffer.

\- Si, j'avoue, sa tête quand il nous a vu était mémorable !

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux d'un rire irrépressible.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Les questionna la voix de Jack qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. J'aimerais rire aussi.

\- Mon albatros méridional, je serai direct avec toi. Dean-o vient de découvrir de façon tout à fait impromptue que tonton Moose ci-présent, et moi-même entretenons une relation de type intime. Et sa réaction de drama queen ulcérée était particulièrement hilarante.

\- Je vois. C'est dommage, regretta le jeune homme avec dépit, j'aurais bien voulu être là.

\- Tu n'es pas…étonné par ce que Gabriel vient de te dire ?

\- Sur votre relation ? Non, je le savais.

\- Comment ça ? Tu nous as vu ou… ?

\- Non. Mais ça me semblait plutôt évident.

\- Regarde-moi ça Sammish, cet œil de lynx, ce sens de l'observation et de l'analyse hors pair, ce flaire de cochon à truffes ! La force du Léviathan et la sensibilité d'un wiccan réunies dans un même corps. Est-ce qu'on pourrait rêver d'un meilleur neveu franchement ?

Voyant que Gabriel le fixait avec insistance, Sam comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable question.

\- Heu…non, bien sûr. On a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir Jack.

Le plus jeune les regardait tous les deux avec un sourire candide et les yeux brillant d'émotion. Gabriel quant à lui semblait sur le point d'imploser tant son adoration pour le jeune homme rayonnait à travers chacun de ses pores.

\- Merci tonton Gab. Merci Sam.

Sam se dit que la présence de Gabriel était une véritable bénédiction pour Jack. Depuis qu'il était né, on ne pouvait pas dire que le nephilim ait croulé sous les démonstrations d'affection. Certes, Sam l'avait d'abord prit maladroitement sous son aile, puis Castiel s'était montré être un père adoptif aimant, quoi que discret. Même Dean était devenu particulièrement protecteur envers lui comme pour se rattraper de toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites avant la résurrection de l'ange. Mais tous trois faisaient pale figure à côté du tonton gâteaux qu'était l'archange, ce dernier n'ayant de cesse de lui exprimer sa fierté sans borne chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, c'est à dire sans arrêt. Et Sam était ravi de constater la joie que cela procurait au garçon dont le besoin de reconnaissance avait été sérieusement mis à mal ces derniers mois.

\- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à mettre Mary au courant, et le compte sera bon.

\- Hey, doucement avec ma mère. Hors de question que ça se passe comme avec Dean.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je sais me tenir.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j'ai gagné des points auprès d'elle quand elle était bourrée et qu'elle riait à mes blagues subtiles et raffinées. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de perdre mon capital sympathie si durement acquis.

Sam décida de ne faire aucun commentaire quant à la finesse et à la subtilité des blagues de Gabriel. A la place, il passa son bras autours de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

\- On verra ça, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Dean était revenu vers eux une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l'air déterminé, Castiel sur ses talons.

\- Remis de tes émotions, Dean-o ? L'interpella Gabriel d'un air moqueur.

\- Ô toi la ferme. J'ai une question, une seule. Et faites gaffe, je saurais si vous mentez, les menaça Dean, la mine extrêmement sérieuse en les pointant du doigt. Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre vous ?

\- Très, lui répondit Gabriel.

\- Oui, Dean, c'est sérieux, lui fit échos Sam.

\- Bien. Ceci étant dit, toi le nain, t'as intérêt à bien te comporter avec mon frère. Si j'entends ne serait-ce que murmurer que tu t'es fichu de lui, j'ai tout un arsenal anti trou duc ailé dans le coffre de mon bébé.

\- T'en fais pas, y a aucun risque. Mais je saurai m'en souvenir.

\- Parfait. Cas, je crois qu'on peut dire que la situation a été désamorcée avec succès.

\- Très certainement, Dean, lui répondit Castiel, une expression attendrie sur le visage devant l'air fier et satisfait qu'arborait le chasseur, comme s'il venait de les sortir d'une affaire particulièrement périlleuse.

Faire part de la nouvelle à Mary ne fut pas aussi terrible que Sam avait pu se l'imaginer. Gabriel s'était conduit de façon tout à fait honorable et sa mère avait surtout semblé surprise par le rapprochement temporel qui séparait l'annonce de mise en couple de ses deux fils.

\- Quand je pense que j'avais placé une icône d'ange au-dessus de vos berceaux quand vous étiez bébés pour veiller sur vous. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça se concrétiserait vraiment une fois que vous seriez adultes, avait-elle soupirée. Jack ? Tu n'as pas de petite copine ou de petit copain à nous présenter tant qu'on y est ?

Ce à quoi le jeune homme avait répondu par la négative, et ils étaient passés à autre chose.

Le fait de pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour avait rendu Gabriel encore plus excentrique et débordant d'énergie que d'habitude. Durant le mois qui avait suivi, entre deux entrainements avec Jack et au cours de leurs chasses, l'archange s'était plu à gratifier Sam de surnoms tous plus affectueux et ridicules les uns que les autres. Ses mains avaient désormais leur place officielle, à savoir sur le postérieur du chasseur et il était clair qu'il était plus qu'heureux d'être en mesure de lui faire des câlins sans avoir à attendre de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son « gros marshmallow d'amour ». Autant dire que Dean ne passait jamais à côté d'une occasion de rire à ses dépens. Mais Sam n'en avait que faire. Il s'efforçait de garder un air grave et concentré la plupart du temps, mais au fond, il exultait.

Dean et lui avaient renoncé depuis quelques années déjà à l'idée d'avoir une famille normale. D'avoir une famille tout court d'ailleurs. Ils avaient essayé chacun de leur côté, mais le surnaturel les avait toujours rattrapés. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient réussi à construire quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient même jamais osé imaginer possible : avoir une famille, à 100% ancrée dans le paranormal. C'était comme si après s'être débattu pendant des décennies pour se sortir la tête hors de l'eau, ils voguaient aujourd'hui tranquillement sur une barque faite de petits bonheurs quotidiens sur lesquels ils pensaient pourtant avoir tracé une croix définitive.

Le dos bien calé dans un fauteuil confortable, une poignée de pop-corn enfournée dans la bouche et un Gabriel lové contre lui, Sam délaissa le film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder pour jeter un coup d'œil circulaire autours de lui. La forteresse de la Deanitute avait laissé s'effondrer ses remparts et un canapé en cuir avait trouvé sa place en son centre. Leur mère, appuyée sur l'accoudoir de gauche sirotait tranquillement une bière les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision. Dean intervenait sans arrêt pour raconter à Jack et Castiel des anecdotes de tournage, des secrets de réalisation et même des potins sur la vie privée des acteurs. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi apathique lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des recherches lors de leurs chasses c'était vraiment un comble. Loin de s'en plaindre, son auditoire semblait captivé par ses révélations. Les yeux du cadet s'attardèrent un instant sur les deux mains liées entre son frère et l'ange et sur la façon dont le pouce de Dean caressait distraitement celle de Castiel.

Pourvu que tout ça dure, pria Sam. Pourvu que ça dure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui doit durer ?

Gabriel, Castiel et Jack s'étaient instantanément tournés vers lui dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé, leur question s'élevant dans la pièce comme une seule et même voix. Le brun se gifla mentalement. Quelle idée de prier quand on vivait avec trois êtres divins, franchement.

##################################################################################

Alors, verdict, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic malgré mon retard. Des bisous !


End file.
